It Takes a Thief
by VoodooQueen
Summary: COMPLETE! A retiring car thief's last night on the job doesn't go exactly as planned as they unintentionally become involved with the Autobots. Rated M for some shady characters with potty mouths and whatever else I decide to throw in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For Libby, you little robot lover, you. For everyones information, I know next to nothing about Transformers other than what I saw at the movie theater. So if you see a problem let me know and I'll fix it. Please read and review. It makes me happy. **

**This is rated M because of some shady characters with potty mouths. I rated it high just to be on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer: How cool would it be if I really did own Transformers?**

The alarm clock was screaming in her ear. She reached a hand out from under the covers and groped around her nightstand until she was able to shut off the annoying sound. Reluctantly, she poked her head out of the warm little nest she had created and looked at the time. It was 10 PM. Time to get up and get ready to go to work. Sighing, she shoved the covers off and climbed out of bed to get ready for her last night on the job.

Revecca Warren had held many jobs in the short 23 years she had been alive. She had been a waitress. She had done a little bartending. She had done telemarketing, cosmetology, an extremely short stint as a secretary that she had ended immediately when her boss had gotten a little too friendly with her. She had even let one of her good friends talk her into stripping at a gentleman's club. '_Gentleman's Club...HA!'_ That made Revecca laugh. Those men were anything but gentleman. Revecca had never been the type to flaunt her body. She had been so very uncomfortable with the thought of taking off her clothes at first. Still, it had been good, easy money, though. She had worked there about three months before she met Ryan. _'Ryan, that bastard.' _She wished she had known then what she knew now. She would have never gotten involved with him or his business. That was one lap dance she regretted giving. She could still remember that day like it was happening right now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So...you like cars?" The man looked up at her as he ran his hands over her ass.

"YO! I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE GIRLS! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR FUCKIN' SELF!" The bouncer's voice boomed from behind causing the man to drop his hands immediately.

"Sorry." The man smiled sheepishly up at Revecca. "I can't help it...you're just too damn irresistable."

"Oh, really?" Revecca smiled seductively back down at the man in front of her. '_He is kind of cute...' _She ran her manicured nails lightly over his chest.

"Oh, yeah...definitely." He threw a glance over his shoulder at the bouncer. "I think you're trying to get me kicked out of here."

"Why would I wanna do something like that?" She licked her lips and winked at him.

"You tell me." He winked back.

"What was it you were asking me earlier?" It was very rare that men would actually hold a conversation with her as she danced. They were usually too busy ogling her goodies. This man, however, had been extremely talkative ever since she had walked over to his table. This man had also made a point of looking her in the eye when he spoke and not at her cleavage. Revecca had to admit, it was nice to be spoken to and not just treated like a piece of the club's decor.

"I asked if you like cars." His brown eyes sparkled as they looked back into her green ones.

Revecca laughed. "Cars? Yeah, I like cars."

Like was an understatement. Revecca loved cars. Exotic cars, that is. They were her passion. It had started when her father had brought home a 1994 Shuppan 962CR for her to gawk at. It was lust at first site. From that point on, she had lived and breathed cars. Aside from outside appearances, she had also learned to appreciate what was hidden under the hood. She soon found herself in complete awe of the internal combustion engine. Instead of the fashion magazines she had subscribed to, she found herself reading 'Car and Driver' and thumbing through 'Custom Car Magazine'. Her father had brought home other cars after the Shuppan, of course, they weren't exactly his. He...acquired them for other people, usually through illegal means. He would always bring them by the house before dropping them off, just so she could see them. He even let her drive them around the field out back once in a while if there was time, which Revecca found to be almost orgasmic.

"Mmmm...I thought so." The man's hand was creeping up her ass again.

"Watch yourself, there. We don't want Frank coming over here and tossing you out." Revecca gently put his hands back on the armrests of his chair.

He laughed. "True. Thanks for reminding me. Your name is Revecca right?"

Revecca froze. No one used her real name at the club. For all intents and purposes, all club patrons knew her as Gwen. "How did you know my name? Do I know you?"

"Actually, I know you...well...I knew your dad. My name is Ryan Cavanaugh." He grinned sweetly up at her. "He was a great guy. I'm sorry to hear that he passed."

Revecca was still frozen in place. "How did you know my dad?" Her dad didn't have any friends that she had ever met. He had always told her that it was best if she didn't get involved with the types of people he was involved with. He had wanted better for his little girl. The last thing he had wanted was for her to be keeping company with a bunch of car thieves and extortionists. In her opinion, she hadn't done much better, stooping so low as to basically sell her body for the entertainment of others. She was ashamed of herself.

His smile was still plastered sweetly on his face. "We worked together."

"Oh, really?" Revecca couldn't think of anything else to say to that. Her dad had stolen cars for a living. She really couldn't picture the man in front of her jacking cars no matter how hard she tried.

"Really. I actually came here looking for you." He brushed one finger down the exposed flesh of her thigh.

"Why?" A warning signal had gone off in Revecca's head, which she chose to ignore.

"I have a little proposition for you. I'm guessing your choice of...employment isn't exactly everything you hoped it would be. I mean...you aren't planning on making a career out of this are you? Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous, but I just don't see you doing lapdances when you turn 40. Know what I mean? I'd like to offer you an alternative." He smiled his sweet little boy smile at her again and handed her a card. "Stop by tomorrow and see me. The address is on the back. If you come, I'll bet you'll be happy you did." With that, he tucked a couple hundred dollar bills into her bikini and left her standing there as he exited the club.

The rest was history. She was able to add one more job title to her ever growing resume...car thief. Ryan had reeled her in with the promise of making more money and the cars...the cars weren't machines, they were works of art in her eyes. All Revecca had to do was retrieve them for the clients, simple and easy. In the end, she hadn't accepted the job for the money. She had done it for the chance to slide behind the wheel and drive. She didn't let herself think about the fate of the vehicles she brought back to the shop. She knew that most would be stripped for parts or dismantled and rebuilt. The thought made her sad. It was like someone walking into the Louvre and defacing the Mona Lisa. Still, she did as she was told and she was good at her job.

XXXXXXXXXX

Revecca pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She looked in the mirror one last time as she quickly applied a little makeup and arranged her shoulder length blond hair into a spikey updo. Pulling on her black boots, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door and down the street for her last night on the job. She had finally been able to scrimp and save enough money to get the hell out of California. All she wanted to do was go somewhere no one knew her and start over fresh. She had decided that Chicago held some interesting prospects. She had a pretty good friend that lived there that had offered her a place to stay until she could get herself established. She had jumped at the chance. All she had left to do was fufill her obligation to Ryan by doing this one last job for him and then hop on a plane to start her new and improved life. She had even been toying with the idea of going back to school to study mechanics. There were so many possibilities. She had begun to think that her life was finally starting to turn around and she was eager to see what the future held.

"Revecca! I hear you're retiring on us. This your last job?" Carlos greeted her as she entered the shop.

"Si, papi. I'm heading out to Chicago in a few days. Try to get myself straightened out. I'm gonna miss you, though." Revecca gave Carlos a little hug. She really was going to miss him. He had been like a father to her from the time she had set foot into the shop. He had taken her under his wing. He had taught her everything he knew about cars and engines and of course, stealing them. He was one of the few people she had in this place that she actually considered to be a friend.

Carlos stepped back and looked her in the eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too, mami. You deserve to better yourself. If anyone has earned it, you have. You make sure you stay in touch with me, you hear? If you need anything. I mean anything. You let me know, alright?"

Revecca smiled. "I will Carlos. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Carlos smiled back at her a little sadly. "You better get a move on. Cavanaugh has a pretty long shopping list for you tonight."

"I figured he would. I'm sure he wants to make my last night as big of a pain in the ass as possible." Revecca stalked off toward the back office where Ryan Cavanaugh waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ryan! Ten cars? What the hell? There is no way I can do all this in one night." Revecca looked at the list in her hand in dismay.

"Yes you can. Mike and Scott have already scouted out all the marks. The locations are all there. You just have to go get them and bring them back here. They're all pretty close to each other...well...except that one." He pointed to one of the vehicles on the list. "They tell me its worth the trip, though."

Revecca looked at the make and model of the vehicle Ryan had just pointed to and groaned. It was terribly out of place among the others. "Why the hell is that even on the list? Who do you know that would even want something like that? Can't you have someone else go after that one? I'm not even sure I can drive it."

"What do you mean you're not sure you can drive it? Of course you can. Just think of it as a big fucking Delfino. I might also add, that if you want to get paid, you will have it in this shop before the night is up." Ryan smiled that sickly sweet smile at her.

Revecca was fuming as she left his office. It was going to be a long night indeed. She needed to get to work. '_You'll be fine Rev...all you have to do is survive the next 24 hours without wrecking and killing yourself or going to jail...'_ With that thought in mind, she headed out the door to meet Scott so she could get started.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca's POV**

Revecca looked at the crumpled list in her hand. Nine cars down, one to go. Then, she could call it a night and put all this behind her. So far tonight, she had picked up a 2000 Jaguar XK8 Coupe, a 1997 Gillet Vertigo, a 2002 Mazda RX-8 and a 1992 Opel Lotus Omega among others. She had saved the one she had been dreading for last. Scott pulled up about a block from the house.

"Listen Scott...I'm really not feeling this. Maybe you could boost it and I could follow you back." Revecca's voice was almost pleading.

Scott shot her a sympathetic look. "Sorry. No can do Rev. I wish I could, but...you know how Ryan is. I'm not allowed to touch the merchandise. We'd both be in some deep shit."

Revecca nodded. She knew exactly what Scott meant. "I know. It was worth a shot." She smiled weakly as she reluctantly grabbed her tools off the seat and opened the car door to get out.

Scott rolled down his window as she stepped around to the driver's side. "Listen. The house is just down the street a block on the left. Its sitting right out by the road. You can't miss it. Oh, and good luck in Chicago. We're gonna miss you something fierce."

"Thanks Scotty." Revecca waved and started walking slowly in the direction of the house. She looked around her as she walked. These houses were huge compared to the one she lived in. They all had nicely manicured lawns that she could make out under the glow of the street lights. '_Must be nice...looks like they're all livin the American Dream...'_

Suddenly, she saw the house. There was no mistaking it. In the driveway sat a gorgeous, sunshine yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. "Oh, now THAT is wicked hot." Revecca approached the car with reverence. It might not have been what she was after, but that didn't mean she couldn't take a minute to appreciate the beauty of the machine before carrying on with her job did it? She cast a weary glance up at the house to determine if anyone was up and about before slowly circling the Camaro. She let the tips of her fingers glide gently over the hood. She stepped around the side of the car, still trailing her fingers over the paint job going all the way around it and taking in all the details. She stopped in front of the car as she completed her inspection. "You are a beautiful machine. I would much rather be taking you for a spin than that...thing over there, but...a job's a job and I gotta do what I gotta do. After tonight I'm officially retiring from this business." Revecca looked out toward the road where the other vehicle was parked and then back down at the Camaro stroking it's hood once more. "Its too bad, though. We could have had a lot of fun together. Later hot stuff." She blew the Camaro a kiss over her shoulder as she headed back down the driveway toward her mark.

Revecca sighed in disgust as she looked up at the monstrosity parked before her. Revecca Warren may have had a deep, intense love for cars, but she absolutely loathed trucks. She hated them with a passion. It wasn't that she was frightened of them, but she found them rather intimidating. This particular GMC Topkick was definitely no exception. In fact, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about it made her feel even more intimidated than usual. It seemed to have a rather brooding presence. She also had the creepiest feeling that she was being watched. She kept looking to the windows of the house trying to see if she spotted anyone peeking back at her. She saw no one, but still couldn't shake the feeling of having eyes on her. She played around with the idea of calling Ryan and telling him the truck was gone and that she wasn't able to bring it in, but she really needed the money and knew that Ryan would have been totally pissed at her. "I really, really, really hate trucks. I hate them. I really do." She tried to open the driver's side door. It was locked tight. It figures. She smirked a little as she pulled out her pickset. "I hate them almost as much as I hate the bastard that sent me out here in the first place. Almost, but not quite."

Before Revecca could slide the pick into the lock, she heard a popping sound which startled her. Jumping back from the door slightly, she noticed that the lock on the door had popped up. She frantically looked around her to see if anyone was around. Maybe someone had seen her and had a remote unlock and was messing around with her. She saw no one. '_Easy Rev...you're freakin yourself out over having to drive this thing...get it together girl.'_ She carefully reached for the door handle and pulled it open half expecting someone to jump out of the cab at her. When that didn't happen, she released the breath she didn't even know she had been holding and climbed inside.

Once Revecca was situated behind the steering wheel the door slammed shut hard causing her to yelp in surprise and jump across the cab and press herself against the passenger door. As she tried get her wildly beating heart under control, her cell phone began to ring. Digging in her pockets and coming up empty handed, she realized the phone was somewhere in the cab of the truck. It had probably fell out of her pocket when she made her frightened lunge across the seat. "Damn it." The phone continued to ring relentlessly, but it was dark in the truck. Revecca ran her hand down between the leather seats trying to find it. Running her hands down under the edge of the drivers seat where she had pinpointed the ringing was coming from, she could have sworn she felt the truck shudder. Grabbing her phone she flipped it open and put it on speaker so she could talk and work at the same time.

"Hello?" Revecca answered as she was busy inspecting the ignition. She really didn't want to have to hotwire the thing. She hated hotwiring.

"Revecca, where the fuck are you? Why didn't you answer your phone, you fucking bitch? You should have been here an hour ago with that goddamn truck." Ryan's angry voice blasted out of the phone.

Revecca flinched. An angry Ryan was not a good thing. He was obvioulsy either drunk or high judging from the slurring of his voice. It was going to be ugly when she got back to the shop. She had almost rather stay here locked inside the Topkick than have to head back to the shop and face Ryan when he was like this. She had been on the receiving end of his little drug and alcohol induced tirades on more than one occasion. One particular incident had resulted in several stitches in her head and trip to the dentist to have her cracked molar fixed.

"I'm talking to you, you worthless whore! You better answer me when I ask you a question." Ryan's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I'm sitting in it now, Ryan. I just haven't got it started yet. I..." Revecca was desperately trying to think of someway to placate him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Revecca's mouth snapped shut. Oh this was definitely going to be ugly.

"Thirty minutes. You better have your slutty little ass back in this garage in thirty minutes. Do not be late. You do NOT want me to have to come looking for you. Thirty fucking minutes. I want that truck. Do you understand me, slut?" Ryan's voice dripped with venom.

Revecca's shoulders slumped in defeat. What else could she do? She didn't really have a choice. "Yes, sir. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thats my girl." He hung up then, leaving Revecca sitting in the cab of the truck in a state of panic.

Revecca leaned her head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She blew the air out slowly as she tried to control her shaking. "Shit." There was no way she could be there in thirty minutes. The drive itself was going to take about forty-five and she hadn't even gotten the damn thing started yet. "He is gonna kick the crap outta me." Revecca knew she needed to get a move on. She knew very well that Ryan would indeed come out and look for her if she was late and that when he found her it would be ten times worse than whatever he currently had planned for her when she arrived. With shaking hands, she reached beneath the dash and felt for the wires she would need to twist together to get the Topkick started. She screamed as the truck roared to life before she even had a chance to lay a hand on the wiring.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Bumblebee and Ironhide POV**

Bumblebee sat in Sam Witwicky's driveway. The Witwicky's had left and taken Sam with them on vacation leaving Bumblebee alone to fend for himself, not that he minded. It wasn't that he didn't miss his human. He did miss Sam. He was his best friend. What he didn't miss was having two sweaty human teenagers rolling around on his hood. While he believed that human intimacy was indeed a beautiful thing, having it occur on top of him made him rather uncomfortable to say the least. He had been meaning to bring it up with Sam but had no idea how to breech the subject. The time that the Autobots had spent on Earth thus far had taught them that humans were very touchy about any subject that revolved around their sexual relations. Sam may have been gone, but at least Bee wasn't short on company. He glanced out toward the road where the Autobot's Weapons Specialist was parked. He was glad the older mech had decided to stop by. Maybe he would have a little input into his situation.

_'Bee, that is entirely too much information. I really don't care to know the details of human interfacing. It seems very...messy. Why don't you discuss this with Ratchet?' _Ironhide's gruff voice filled Bumblebee's processor.

'_Because I don't need a human anatomy lesson, Hide. I get plenty of that from watching Sam and Mikaela. What I want to know is what to say to get them to stop inter...'_

_'Someone's coming up the driveway.' _Ironhide cut Bumblebee off.

_'Who is it? Anybody we know?'_ Bee turned his attention toward the human walking slowly up the drive.

'_I don't think so.' _Ironhide watched the female walk toward Bee.

"Oh, now THAT is wicked hot." The human looked around herself nervously before before running her hand over Bee's hood.

_'Ooh, I think she likes me, Hide.' _Bumblebee's laugh echoed inside Ironhide's processor. He was very pleased with his choice of disguise. Humans seemed to respond to it well, especially the human females. He had begun to have an quite an appreciation for them. Although they definitely weren't like the femmes that had been on Cybertron, human females, he found, had a unique beauty all their own. Bumblebee held in a moan and a shudder as the female trailed her hands all around his outside.

_'And you complain about hormonal human teenagers. I swear you're just as bad as they are.' _Ironhide laughed a little at the younger mechs response to the females touch.

'_Careful old man, before I decide to come over there and interface on YOUR hood.' _Bee laughed and turned his attention back toward the human in front of him. Ironhide snorted.

"You are a beautiful machine. I would much rather be taking you for a spin than that...thing over there, but...a jobs a job and I gotta do what I gotta do. After tonight I am offically retiring from this business." The human looked at Ironhide and frowned before looking back at Bee and stroking his hood again. "Its too bad, though. We could have had a lot of fun together. Later hot stuff."

'_See Ironhide...she thinks I'm beautiful. She called you a thing.' _Bumblebee laughed and then had to suppress another shudder as the human female touched his hood again and blew him a kiss before walking away.

_'Control yourself, Bee. I think we have a bigger problem here. I think she intends to steal one of us.' _Ironhide was busy searching the internet to try to identify the tools she held in one hand. '_I do believe we have ourselves a car thief.'_

_'What?! But she seemed so...nice.' _Bumblebee sounded genuinely disappointed.

'_OH PIT!' _Ironhide cursed as the female stood in front of him. '_Don't even think about it human!'_

_'I can't believe she would rather steal you...' _

'_Quiet Bee! You just want her to play with your ignition. If you haven't noticed, we have a little situation here.' _Ironhide kept a close eye on the human.

"I really, really, really hate trucks. I hate them. I really do. I hate them almost as much as I hate the bastard that sent me out here in the first place. Almost, but not quite. " The human tried to open his door. Ironhide was glad he had remembered to lock them.

'_I'm not extremely fond of you at the moment either, human.' _Ironhide watched as the human pulled out a set of sharp, pointy devices that he had determined were used to open locked doors. '_Oh, frag no. You aren't probing me with those things.' _Ironhide popped his lock and laughed to himself as the female jumped away from his door.

Bee spoke up. _'You think we should call Optimus and let him know whats going on?' _

Ironhide watched as the human female cautiously crawled inside his cab. '_Nah. I think I can handle one tiny, little human female. No sense in disturbing Prime.'_

'_What are you gonna do, Hide?' _

'_I'll go along with it. I'll just scare her a little. Take her on a little ride. She'll think twice before doing something like this again.' _Ironhide waited until the female was sitting comfortably behind his wheel and then slammed his door as hard as he could. He laughed to himself as she launched herself across his insides to press against the passenger door, obviously frightened. '_No, I don't think she'll be doing anything like this again.'_

'_Just be careful with her, Ironhide. Humans are delicate, you know.' _Bee knew Ironhide wouldn't harm the female. Despite how much Ironhide grumbled about how backward humans were, Bee knew the old mech was as fond of them as he was.

'_Don't worry, Bee...I'll take good care of her...SLAG!' _Ironhide was surprised when the female's phone began to ring and her small hand jammed itself down between his seats trying to locate it.

'_What happened?!' _Bumblebee strained to see what was going on inside Ironhides interior.

'_N-nothing. She just...PRIMUS!' _Ironhide couldn't suppress the shudder that wracked his frame as the female's hand grazed the sensitive underside of his seat in an attempt to find her cell. He let out a sigh of relief, when she finally located it and sat back up in the seat. He could hear Bee laughing at him over their com link. The female flipped her phone open and tossed it onto the seat as she turned her attention to his ignition. Ironhide held in a groan as her nimble fingers examined him.

"Hello?" The human greeted whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Revecca, where the fuck are you? Why didn't you answer your phone, you fucking bitch? You should have been here an hour ago with that goddamn truck." The human on the other end of the phone spoke angrily.

Ironhide felt the human in his driver's seat tense up at the sound of the voice. He recognized the voice coming out of the phone as being a male of the species. It angered him somewhat to hear the way he spoke to the female. In his opinion, females, regardless of species, were to be treated with respect. They were after all, the creators of life. Car thief or not, this female didn't deserve to be spoken to in that manner.

'_What's goin on Ironhide?' _Bee's voice cut through his thought process.

_'Shut it Bee...I'll let you know in a minute.' _

"I'm talking to you, you worthless whore! You better answer me when I ask you a question." The hostile voice spewed out of the phone once again, further angering Ironhide. How dare he speak to a female in this manner? He noticed the female had begun to tremble slightly. He ran a quick scan on her and found her pulse rate to be high and her breathing rapid and shallow. He wasn't a medic by any means, but it didn't take a mechanic to figure out that the girl's vital signs pointed to the fact that she was scared to death of whomever was on the other end of the line.

"I'm sitting in it now, Ryan. I just haven't got it started yet. I.." The female was cut off as the male shouted at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ironhide fought the urge to dump the female out and transform then and there so he could grab the phone to give the male on the other end a piece of his processor. What gave him the right to speak to her in such a manner?

The disembodied voice continued to threaten the female over the phone only adding to Ironhide's resentment. "Thirty minutes. You better have your slutty little ass back in this garage in thirty minutes. Do not be late. You do NOT want me to have to come looking for you. Thirty fucking minutes. I want that truck. Do you understand me, slut?"

The female slumped against his steering wheel. "Yes, sir. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thats my girl." The phone disconnected as the male hung up.

"Shit. He is gonna kick the crap outta me." The fear in the female's voice was evident to Ironhide. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she was now desperately groping around under his dash trying to find a way to get him started. He was too angry. If the male on the phone wanted a truck, then he was gonna get a fraggin' truck. Oh yes, he was.

'_Ironhide?' _Bee's voice snapped Ironhide out of his thoughts.

_'I'll be back, Bee. I'm gonna go handle a little...issue.' _Ironhide heard the female inside of him issue a surprised scream as his motor roared to life.

End of Chapter One

**Ta da! One chapter down. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 2...a little bridge to where the real fun begins. **

**Disclaimer: Voodoo does not, and probably never will, own Transformers...but if the people that do ever decide they wanna give 'em away, she'll take 'em.**

**Revecca's POV**

"It has to be a short circuit or something. Bad ignition wires. It HAS to be." Revecca sat behind the steering wheel shaking like a leaf, repeating the words over and over like a mantra trying to reassure herself. Something wasn't right here. Cars don't just start themselves. She had stolen enough of them to know that as a fact. The creepy feeling she had experienced while standing in front of the Topkick had increased tenfold since she had gotten inside. She had a vauge flashback to some Stephen King novel she had read once upon a time about an old homicidal Plymouth Fury. She shivered at the thought and tried to push it out of her mind. She was scared enough as it was, she didn't need to add to her anxiety. Her situation also wasn't made any better by what she knew she had to look forward to when she saw her boss again. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be using his fists to convey his frustration with her tonight.

She weighed her options. She could either do as she felt like and jump from the truck and run screaming down the street like a crazy person and wait for Ryan to come find her and get the shit stomped out of her for not having his truck, or she could pull herself together long enough to make the drive back to the shop and pray that by delivering the goods he would go a little easier on her. She decided on the second, hoping it would be the least physically painful for her in the end. The engine revved angrily as she reached for the gear shift and put the truck in drive. Before she could even get her foot on the gas pedal the truck lurched forward quickly, pushing her back into the seat. Revecca stomped both of her feet down on the brake causing the truck to screech to a halt and her to slam into the steering wheel. "DAMN IT!" Revecca slowly untangled herself from the wheel and leaned back into the driver's seat. Her hand shook as she reached for the seat belt and pulled it across her body and snapped it closed. "Let's try that again." Revecca took her feet back off the brake, put her foot on the gas and took off down the street before she could change her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide's POV**

Ironhide felt a small twinge of guilt watching the female sit in his driver's seat rambling on about bad ignition wires, but it wasn't enough to cancel out the anger that burned through his circuitry. He had committed an entire data file to the phone conversation between the human female now in his possession and the male on the other end of the line. He played it over and over in his processor, getting more and more angry each time it looped. What ever plans the male had for her tonight would definitely not be happening. Ironhide would see to that personally.

'_Slag, woman, get yourself together and lets go!' _Ironhide understood why the female was hesitant, he had frightened her, but he was still growing impatient. He was eager to see what kind of pathetic excuse for a male thought it was alright to treat females with such disrespect. He revved his engine impatiently as she slowly reached for the gear shift. As soon as she shifted into drive he took off like a shot, only to have her slam on his brakes. '_FRAG IT, WOMAN!' _He abruptly came to a stop. Ironhide immediately became concerned when he felt the unrestrained weight of the female smash hard into his steering wheel. He scanned her quickly. She seemed alright. He felt an overwhelming relief as she pushed herself away from the wheel and reached for his seat belt and buckled herself in. He needed to calm down a little and be more careful with her. Like Bee had said, humans were delicate creatures. He didn't want to be responsible for causing her injury.

"Let's try that again." The female seemed to gain the tiniest amount of confidence.

This time, Ironhide let her drive. Besides, he really had no idea where he was going, but he had a really good idea of what was gonna happen when he got there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Revecca had been driving about forty minutes. She was still a good five away from the shop. She was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying the trip. The Topkick had turned out to be a really great ride. In her opinion, its performance was as good, if not better than some of the high end imports she had taken for a spin. It handled like a dream and, for such a big truck, it had amazing accelleration and would stop on a dime. It was also one of the smoothest rides she had ever taken. "I hate to admit it but, for a truck, this is pretty fuckin' sweet. Must have some bad ass shocks and suspension under there."

'_You have no idea.' _Ironhide mentally smirked. He had been listening to the female talk to herself and was busy gathering data as they drove. He had learned that her name was Revecca and the male on the phone had been her boss, Ryan. He had learned how tempermental and violent he could be and how she wished to the diety she worshipped that she had never met him. He felt sympathy for her as she spoke of how this was supposed to be the last time she would ever have to do anything like this because she was going away to someplace she called Chi Town to get herself back on track and do something useful with her life. She would also occasionally comment on some part of his anatomy and how impressed she was with it, which surprisingly, given the situation, Ironhide found rather flattering coming from someone who seemed to be well versed on the subject.

Revecca was going on about how great the Topkick's gas mileage must be since the fuel gauge hadn't budged an inch the whole trip and how surprised she was given the size of the truck when her cell phone began to ring. She immediately stopped her light hearted commentary on highway miles per gallon and dug her phone out of her pocket. All the color drained from her face as she looked at the number on the display.

"Please, no..." Revecca flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear. "H-hello?"

'_Don't tell me its that slaggin' glitch calling again...' _Ironhide quieted his engine slightly so that he could better hear the other end of the conversation since Revecca hadn't put it on speaker this time.

"FUCKING SORRY ASS BITCH! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU? I TOLD I WANTED THAT TRUCK IN MY GARAGE IN THIRTY FUCKING MINUTES! IT'S BEEN FORTY! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY GODDAMN TRUCK IS AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Ryan's slurred voice blasted out of the phone so loud that Revecca had to pull it away from her ear.

'_Oh, don't worry, you'll get your fraggin' truck...' _Ironhide could feel the anger surging through his systems again.

"Ryan...I'm five minutes out. I'll be there as soon as I can." Revecca's trembling had begun again and her voice shook as she spoke. She felt the dread welling up in the pit of her stomach.

"That truck better be in pristine fucking condition or its gonna be your ass. Do you hear me? I better not see a mark on it anywhere. By the way, I have a really special going away present for my little whore when you get back. You're gonna love it, or at least I will anyways." The phone disconnected suddenly.

"Oh, God, help me..." Revecca felt sick to her stomach. This was not how she wanted her night to end.

'_I swear to Primus...' _Ironhide picked up some speed. He was gonna enjoy this.

End of Chapter Two

**This chapter is a little short, yes, I know. I think you're gonna dig the next one though. Ironhide's about to get down to business, lol. I almost feel sorry for poor, ol' Ryan...well, no I don't...not really. TTFN! Happy Reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to pass on much good karma to those who have taken the time to read and review this story. Thank you blood shifter, flamingmarsh, Gloria Stone, and Arken Elf , your comments are appreciated! Also thanks to you guys who are keeping an eye on how this story progresses. I hope you guys are enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is Revecca and Ryan. I really don't want Ryan...**

Revecca hadn't uttered another word since getting off the phone with Ryan. The only sound coming from her was a whimpering which seemed to get louder the closer she got to her destination. The dread she felt was almost tangible as she finally pulled up in front of a large warehouse-like structure that housed the shop. Reluctantly, Revecca killed the engine and climbed down out of the Topkick.

Ironhide listened to the pitiful sound escaping from Revecca's throat which only further fueled his desire to confront the man responsible. He only wished that there was some way he could reassure her that she wasn't walking into the situation alone without completely frightening her to death. That would have to wait. She would find out soon enough. He watched as she got out and moved to stand in front of him facing the garage. '_Alright...go find the fragger so we can have a little chat.'_

Revecca looked around. Everyone seemed to have packed it in for the night. The place looked entirely deserted. That wasn't a good thing. That meant she would have to face Ryan alone. Taking a deep, shaking breath, she walked toward the open garage doors and stopped just outside. "Ryan?"

"Well, well, well...look who finally decided to show up." Revecca spun around at the sound of the voice to see a very pissed off Ryan Cavanaugh leaning against the GMC. "It took you long enough. Get the fuck over here."

Revecca's feet began moving toward Ryan even as her mind screamed at her to turn and run the other direction. She yelped as she got close enough for Ryan to grab her and slam her into the side of the truck. Ryan pinned her against the driver's side door his face only centimeters her own.

Revecca struggled to get away, only to be slammed into the side of the truck again. "Ryan...please. You have the truck. Just let me go. Please...I just..." Revecca's was silenced as Ryan backhanded her hard across the face. The hit was hard enough that it made colors explode behind her eyes. She shook her head to clear her vision.

"You know what, Rev? I'm really gonna miss working with you." He leered at Revecca lewdly before smashing his mouth to hers in a painful kiss. Revecca tried to push him away to no avail. He was too strong. Ryan bit her hard on the bottom lip causing it to bleed and broke the kiss. Revecca landed hard in the gravel as he pushed her away to inspect his merchandise.

Ironhide was way beyond furious. '_SLAGGING MOVE!' _He wanted nothing more than to transform and intervene, but Revecca was too close to him. He didn't care if he "accidentally" smashed the male, but he didn't want any harm to come to the person he had come to protect.

Revecca slowly got to her feet and watched as Ryan circled the truck. "Not bad...You're lucky. Ryan turned away from the truck to face Revecca, an evil grin spread across his face. "Now, about that going away present..." Revecca instinctively backed away as Ryan stepped closer and closer. His arm shot out quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him before she could get away.

'_Oh no you don't. Don't even think about it._' Seeing his opportunity to teach the repulsive male in front of him a lesson, Ironhide decided it was time to make his presence known.

Ryan was so intent on trying to work his hand up under Revecca's shirt as she struggled, that he didn't even notice the grinding of gears or the shifting of metal behind him. What he did notice was the blood curdling scream that Revecca let loose in his ear. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He shook her hard causing her head to whip back and forth.

Revecca didn't even hear Ryan yell at her to be quiet or care that he was shaking her back and forth like a rag doll. She was busy watching the GMC unfold itself and turn into some sort of gigantic monster. Revecca thought she might faint as the monster stood up to its full, imposing height and its glowing blue eyes looked directly back into her own. "Oh my God..."

"I said shut the fuck up!" Ryan pulled his hand back to slap her.

"LET THE GIRL GO!" Ironhide's voice rang out causing Ryan to spin around.

"Holy Shit! What the fuck is that?!" Ryan's eyes grew wide as he stared up into the face of the enormous metal monster.

"I SAID, LET THE GIRL GO." To show that he indeed meant business, Ironhide brought out his cannon and aimed. It made a high-pitched whine as it powered up. Ironhide was disgusted to note that the male had pulled Revecca around in front of himself and was now using her as some sort of shield. "NOW."

"Y-you want the bitch? Here...Y-you can fuckin' have her." Ryan shoved Revecca away from himself as hard as he could and took off running as fast as he could go in the opposite direction toward his car.

Revecca stumbled forward and crashed into the monster's leg, bouncing off and landing on her ass. Craning her neck back to look up at the thing, she saw it look back down at her before gazing off in the direction Ryan had ran. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." Revecca frantically scrambled backwards trying to put distance between herself and the enormous creature that loomed over her. She managed to get to her feet and made a mad dash toward the garage. The only thought in her head was to try to find somewhere to hide from that...thing.

Ironhide looked down into Revecca's fear filled eyes as she tried to get away from him. He felt badly for scaring her, but was pretty sure her fright was mild compared to what could be happening to her right now. He looked off in the direction the male had ran. There was no time to explain to her who he was and that he meant her no harm. He glanced back at Revecca once more to make sure she was alright and saw her running toward the garage. He turned his attention back to the way the male had gone and sneared. He wasn't about to let him get away so easily.

End of Chapter 3

**Ironhide to the rescue!!! I know this is a crummy place to leave off when things are just starting to get good, but I pinky swear to post the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: For your reading pleasure...lol!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! DUH!**

**Revecca POV**

Revecca ran inside the garage as fast as her legs would carry her. '_Oh, God! This can't be happening...trucks don't turn into monsters...Please somebody help me!' _She came to a skidding stop in front of the door to Ryan's office where the only phone was located. She desperately tugged at the door knob trying to open it. It was locked. "NO!" She spun around and looked around herself frantically. If she couldn't call for help, there at least had to be somewhere she could hide. She spotted a couple stacks of tires against the far wall. She flew across the garage towards the stacks. There was enough room between them that she was able to wiggle herself back behind them and be hidden from view. Hopefully, she could stay out of sight until either that monster outiside went away or someone else showed up. Hopefully. She said a silent prayer as she slithered further back into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ryan POV**

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Ryan Cavanaugh stood fumbling with the keys to his Aston Martin. His hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't even get the key into the lock to get the door open. He kept throwing frightened glances over his shoulder expecting to see the hulking metal giant behind him. It had wanted Revecca. He hoped it had taken her and left. He didn't care what happened to her, he just wanted to get the hell out of here. He turned back toward his car and his heart almost stopped. There it was, standing on the other side of his car, glaring at him with what looked like an enormous gun that attached to its arm pointed at him.

"Oh, shit!" Ryan screamed and dropped his keys as the thing took a menacing step towards him. He watched in utter horror as the monster's next step flattened his car, turning it into a heap of twisted metal and broken glass. Another scream escaped from Ryan. He turned and ran down the alley behind the shop as the monster kicked the broken Vanquish out of the way sending a rain of broken glass up into the air. "Holy fucking shit!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide watched from a distance as the male tried to get his car door open. He smirked. He was glad none of the other Autobots were around. Optimus would have Ratchet make a toaster out of him if he could see what he was about to do. Then again, Optimus was the one who said they were obligated to protect the humans and in his opinion, Revecca had been in imminent danger. He was just doing his job after all.

Despite his size, Ironhide could move stealthily when the occasion called for it. By the time the human had turned back toward his vehicle, Ironhide had positioned himself directly across from him with his cannon aimed. He took a step forward towards the visibly frightened man.

"Oh, shit!" The human's eyes looked as though they would pop out of his head.

Ironhide took another step towards the male with a smirk on his face and placed one gigantic foot on top of the vehicle between them and pressed down on it. The car's windows exploded, spraying glass outward in all directions, as the frame buckled under his immense weight. For added effect, he took his foot off the wrecked Aston Martin and kicked it out of the way like it was a crumpled piece of paper, sending more glass flying.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Ironhide watched the terrified man run down an alley way and grinned before he headed in the same direction. He was rather enjoying this.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca POV**

"It can't be real, it can't be real, it can't be real..." Revecca's body trembled uncontrollably. From her hiding spot, she listened to the terrifying sounds coming from outside. She could hear Ryan cursing, followed by what sounded like a small explosion and the screech of twisting metal and the tinkle of broken glass. Someone, she assumed it was Ryan, let out a bone chilling scream as the sound of something large scraping across the lot outside also made it to her ears. What was happening out there? She really didn't think she wanted to know. Her imagination was coming up with all sorts of terrible scenarios. All she knew was that the truck she had stolen had somehow morphed into some mammoth, metal monster...and it was pissed. She only hoped that whatever it was didn't find its way in to where she was. She hugged her knees up to her chest and began to rock back and forth slightly as she murmured to herself. "No such thing as monsters..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryan ran down the alley like a track star only to realize he had made an error. "No, no, no, no, no...OH FUCK!" The alley dead ended in a brick wall. It was too high for him to climb. He was trapped. He turned slowly as a large shadow fell over him. The monster walked toward him slowly. As it stopped in front of him, Ryan felt his bladder release and a warm wetness spread through the front of his pants. "Oh, Christ..."

Ironhide moved slowly toward him, enjoying the look of fear on his face. He deserved to be frightened after how he had treated the female. As Ironhide came closer to the man, he was amused to see that he had lubricated on himself. '_Serves the son of a glitch right..._' Ironhide kneeled down in front of the man, his face only inches from Ryan's, and narrowed his optics.

"Please...whatever the fuck you are...I'll do whatever you want...just don't...don't...kill me, alright? I'll do anything. GODDAMN IT!" Ryan had begun to whimper.

Ironhide merely tilted his head to one side and slowly clenched and unclenched his fists. He noticed the man watching the movement with apprehension. No doubt scared that he would end up crushed between his fingers.

Ryan managed to tear his eyes away from the thing's enormous hands and tried to look it in the face. It's blue eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the alley causing Ryan to shudder. "W-what d-do you want from me?"

Ironhide leaned in closer to the man. "Not so tough when you're messin' with someone bigger than you, are ya punk?"

"W-what?" Ryan was shocked that the thing actually spoke.

"Did I stutter?" Ironhide growled at the man causing him to try to press himself back further against the brick wall.

"Nnnnnn" Ryan couldn't even put together a coherent sentence. He had never been so frightened in his entire life.

Ironhide was leaned close enough to the male that he could feel his ragged breathing on his face. "Now, I want you to listen to me, you little glitch. I'm only gonna say this once." Ironhide noticed with some satisfaction that the man had begun to visibly tremble. "If I ever, and I mean EVER, see or hear you treat a female the way you did tonight, I will come back here and crush you like an insect." Ironhide picked up a loose brick that had fallen on the ground and held it between his fingers and squeezed. The brick was instantly reduced to a fine powder. "Just like that, see?"

Ryan couldn't speak. The only sound that came out of him was a strangled choking noise as he watched the brick dust drift slowly down to the pavement. This had to be some terrible nightmare.

"Do you understand me?" Ironhide waited for the male to respond.

Ryan's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"DO YOU?! ANSWER ME!" The man jumped and made a squeaking noise as Ironhide bellowed into his face.

All Ryan could manage to do was shake his head vigorously in agreement. He wouldn't even look at another woman for the rest of his life if it meant he would never have to see this thing again.

Ironhide stood back up to his full height. "Good. Now get the frag outta here before I change my mind and decide to put you out of your misery, you good for nothing piece of organic waste."

Ryan was frozen to the spot, afraid to move. He looked up at the monster, still positive that it would decide to smash him at any second.

"GO!" Ironhide raised one foot and made like he was going to step on him.

That was all the motivation Ryan needed to get his ass in gear. He sprinted out of the alley and down the street like his life depended on it. He didn't look back, afraid that if he did, he would see the monster following him.

Ironhide watched the male run away as fast as he could go and chuckled to himself. That had been very entertaining. He turned his thoughts back to the female. He should probably check to see if she really was alright. She had seemed ok, but then again, she had smacked her head pretty hard when the male had shoved her into his leg. He understood that head injuries in humans could be very serious and potentially terminal. Better safe than sorry. He exited the alley and headed back toward the garage. '_Now where did she run off to?'_

End of Chapter 4

**Okay...I really, really, really wanted Hide to smash him...but I didn't want him to get in too much trouble with Optimus. Ryan just isn't worth the drama, know what I mean? Anyways...lemme know what you think! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I finally had some time to work on chapter five. It is rather short, I'm afraid. I'm not really sure how far or how indepth I want this story to go. That being said, your input and suggestions would be highly appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and also I want to send a super big thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Your comments inspire me to write more! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Wish I did. **

Revecca remained in her hiding spot behind the stacks of tires even after the sounds outside had died off. She was too frightened to move. When she finally worked up enough nerve to peek out from her hiding space, she was horrified to see the metal giant standing right outside the garage. Revecca slapped both of her hands over her mouth to hold in the terrified scream that threatened to escape.

She watched as it ducked its head down to enter the garage. Once inside, it stood back to its full height and looked around casually with its hands on its hips. Its blue eyes seemed to scan the area as it grumbled something Revecca couldn't make out. When it looked in her direction, Revecca slid further back into the cover the tires provided her and prayed it hadn't seen her.

"Revecca?" Ironhide thought he had caught the tiniest glimpse of skin camoflauged in the shadows behind the tires in the corner. A quick infrared scan confirmed a heat signature lurking in the corner of the room. He slowly made his way in that direction, not wanting to frighten her any more than she had been already.

'_Oh my God! It knows my name!_' Revecca had pressed herself as far back into the corner as she could. She kept her hands clamped over her mouth to try to mask her ragged breathing. As a shadow fell over the wall behind her, she squeezed her eyes shut, terrified of what she might see.

Ironhide was close enough that he could peer over the tires and see the female hidden behind them. He kneeled down to make himself appear less imposing and pushed the tires out of the way so that he could get a better look at her. "Revecca?"

Revecca's eyes snapped opened at the sound of her name and she found herself looking into the face of the monster. Its blue eyes looking directly back into her own. She stifled a frightened sob as it leaned in closer to her.

"Are you damaged?" Ironhide could see what he hoped were only minor injuries. He didn't possess the proper equipment to make a detailed analysis of her injuries other than basic vitals. He was a soldier afterall, not a medic. He could see a nasty looking cut over her right eye where the male had pushed her into his leg as well as an ugly bruise forming on her right cheek where the male had hit her. Ironhide reached out carefully to try to remove her hands from her mouth to inspect the injury inflicted there when Revecca let out a screech of terror.

"Aww, slag." Ironhide realized that he still had his cannon out and quickly retracted it. He held his empty hands up in front of him in what he hoped Revecca would interpret as a show of non-hostility. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to see how badly you're injured." He made a gesture for her to lower her hands from her face.

Slowly, Revecca dropped her hands from her mouth, afraid not to do as he asked. She never took her eyes off the thing in front of her. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the concept that the truck she had driven over here had turned into this monster. Let alone the fact that said monster was now kneeling in front of her inquiring about her physical state.

Ironhide groaned. It looked worse than he thought it would. Blood had ran all down her chin and neck from the bite Ryan had given her on the lip. Ironhide also noted that the palms of her hands were lacerated and sticky with blood and that the dark red substance was also seeping through her pants at the knees, most likely due to landing in the sharp gravel outside when Ryan had pushed her. "I think you may need medical attention. You're leaking."

"L-leaking?" Revecca blinked at him dumbly. She was having a hard time comprehending what was being said. She seriously thought she may be losing her mind.

Ironhide nodded his massive head. "I think humans refer to it as bleeding."

Revecca was still scared to death, but felt slightly reassured that the thing wasn't going to kill her, not yet anyway. Afterall, it had suggested that she seek medical attention. It wouldn't have done that if it was going to smash her, would it? She certainly hoped not, but she needed to know exactly what she was dealing with here. "W-what a-are..."

Ironhide could see the human was still frightened, but slowly getting over her initial shock. "Name's Ironhide. I'm an Autobot."

"Auto...bot?" Revecca said the word slowly.

Ironhide nodded his head again. "An autonomous robotic organism from a planet called Cybertron."

Revecca's eyes slowly widened in realization. "Alien robot..." All the color drained from her face. She felt faint. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Pit! Don't do that!" Ironhide became alarmed as Revecca started to slump over. One of his large hands shot out to steady her before she could topple completely over. He shook her as gently as he could. The last thing he needed was an offline human to try to explain to the others. "C'mon, now. Wake up...sit up." He felt some relief as she started to come to. "There ya go. Sit up..."

Revecca reopened her eyes to see the monster was still there. '_No, correction, not a monster. He said he was an alien robot. Like it makes a difference...What did he say his name was..._' Revecca thought for a moment trying to remember. "Ironhide?"

Ironhide nodded once again. "Yes."

"W-why are you here?" Revecca realized with some apprehension that the alien robot had one gigantic hand loosely wrapped around her body.

Sensing her discomfort, Ironhide removed his hand, but remained ready to catch her again should the need arise. "That male, Ryan, intended to do you physical harm. If I had let that happen I wouldn't have been doing my job."

"Ryan!" Revecca had been so scared that she had forgotten all about him. She clasped her hands to her chest. "He...he's not...?" She couldn't finish the question.

"I didn't terminate him, if thats what you're askin'. I just scared him a little bit. He ran off. He won't be bothering you again." Ironhide was a bit confused by her apparent concern over the one who had caused her harm. Surely that male hadn't been her mate, had he? He was no expert on the dynamics of human relationships, but from what he had gathered by watching Sam and Mikaela together and Captain Lennox and his wife, whatever relationship Revecca had with this Ryan person could not have been normal or healthy. From what Ironhide could tell, Revecca was very attractive by human standards and quite smart, as he had learned from listening to her speak on the way here, so certainly she could find someone better to bond with, couldn't she? He started to ask, but stopped himself. It wasn't really any of his business, was it?

Revecca sighed. She felt better knowing Ryan was alive. Sure, she couldn't stand the man, but she wouldn't wish death on anyone. Her father had always told her that she spent too much time worried about other people's welfare and not enough time time worrying about her own. This would qualify as one of those times. Therefore, it struck her as strange that a robot from another planet should take it upon himself to ensure her wellbeing. "Why?" She whispered the question quietly, more to herself than him.

"Why what?" Ironhide looked at her curiously.

Revecca shook her head. "Nothing."

Ironhide noticed that blood was still oozing out of the wound on her bottom lip and that the bruise on her face had darkened to a deep purple in just the short amount of time they had been speaking. "I really think we should get your injuries inspected. Can you stand?"

Revecca nodded and struggled to her feet. She was a little wobbly and her legs were tingly from where the circulation had been cut off from crouching in the corner for so long. She brought both hands up in front of her face and ran the unbloody tips of her fingers gently over the damage and groaned. Her face throbbed painfully in time to her heart beat since her initial rush of adrenaline had worn off. If she felt this bad, she could only imagine what she looked like. She scrunched her eyes shut as a wave of dizziness came over her for a moment. "I think I need to go home now..."

Ironhide reached out to steady her once more. "The only place you're goin' is to see someone who can run a diagnostic on you." His optics dimmed slightly as he looked up some information. "The closest treatment facility is back where we came from. We should go there now." Ironhide stood back up to his full height and looked down at Revecca.

Revecca tilted her head back to look up at him. "Y-you're taking me to the hospital?"

Ironhide cocked what passed for his eyebrow at her in amusement. "You'd rather walk?"

"N-no...but..." Revecca watched with rapt fascination as Ironhide transformed back into the GMC Topkick she had driven over in. It truly was an amazing thing to watch as pieces collapsed in on themselves and metal shifted, hiding the robot within. It was such an intricate process.

"But nothin'. Get in." Ironhide swung open his passenger side door. "C'mon before you slowly leak to death. I'll drive."

Not really seeing that she had much of a choice, Revecca hesitantly climbed inside. She gave a surprised yelp when the door shut behind her and the seatbelt snaked its way over her and fastened. That however, was nothing compared to the shock she experienced of the seeing the man that suddenly appeared behind the steering wheel seemingly out of thin air. "What the hell?!" Had she not been seatbelted in, Revecca would have probably ran from the truck screaming.

"Primus, relax. Its just a holoform. It's been our experience that humans panic when they see vehicles driving themselves...or ride in a vehicle thats driving itself. We use holoforms to keep up appearances. I thought this might make you more comfortable than staring at an empty drivers seat." The man behind the wheel flickered slightly as he looked at Revecca. "If you'd rather I can..."

"N-no. Thats fine...its just...some warning would have been nice, is all. Not that it matters. I'm probably gonna be in therapy for the rest of my life trying to get over this whole experience anyway." Revecca placed a shaking hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

Ironhide's holoform shrugged as he started his engine and pulled out of the garage. He glanced over at Revecca as he pulled out onto the road to see her gently massaging her temples with her fingertips. Looking to the east, he noticed the glow on the horizon that indicated that morning was nearly here. It certainly had been a long night for all involved. Hopefully, the morning would be better.

End of Chapter 5

**Blah...not really sure if I like the way this chapter turned out or not. I don't know...oh well. Let me know what you think. If it totally and completely sucks I'll scrap it and try again. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm finally back with chapter six. Its not my best work, but I'm gonna try to make the next one better. Anyways I hope that you enjoy it for what its worth. Please read it and let me know what ya think!**

**Disclaimer: Voodoo asked for the rights to Transformers for Christmas...but didn't get them...so she still doesn't own them...maybe next year...**

Revecca sat rigidly in the passenger seat with her gaze fixed onto the passing scenery. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She still hadn't fully absorbed the situation she found herself in. She could vividly remember every small detail of the nights occurances leading up to the point that Ryan had gotten his hands on her and the "truck" had decided to intervene. From that point on the night's events had taken on a totally surreal turn.

She did the best she could to assess her current status. Here she was, sitting in the truck she had stolen, which had really turned out to be an alien robot from another planet that had ended up saving her from the perverted advances of her employer. The same alien robot had then insisted that he take her somewhere that the injuries she has sustained could be checked out and was now driving her to what she hoped was a hospital and not somewhere he could inflict strange alien torture methods on her in private. She shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" The voice seemed to come out of both the radio and the man behind the wheel as Ironhide's holoform turned to look at Revecca. "I can adjust the environmental temperature."

"What?" Revecca's head jerked in the direction of the man-thing behind the steering wheel. "No...I'm not cold." Revecca dropped her eyes to her lap. Her hands picked at the hem of her t-shirt uncomfortably. That holoform thing really freaked her out. She was almost afraid to look at it. She could see it flicker out of the corner of her eye every now and then. She began to chew her bottom lip nervously, but stopped when she realized she had reopened the wound there and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. "Ugh..." She felt bile rising in the back of her throat. Her stomach churned. She was going to be sick. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Ironhide glanced over at her. She seemed a bit pale.

"Stop. I need to get out." Revecca's head swam. The night's events were finally catching up with her. It was too much.

"We're nearly to our destination..." Ironhide was cut off as Revecca snapped at him.

"Look! Unless you want me to throw up in here I suggest you pull over and let me out!" Revecca reached for the locked door handle and gave it a tug to emphasize her point. She desperately needed to get out.

"Throw up?" Ironhide searched his data files.

"Yes. Vomit, barf, hurl, puke, upchuck, regurgitate..." Revecca's hand flew to her mouth as her stomach lurched.

Realization dawned on Ironhide. "Pit! No you don't! Not in here!" With a squall of his brakes, Ironhide pulled to the side of the road and threw his passenger door open.

Revecca practically flung herself out of the truck. Staggering away from Ironhide, she kneeled by the side of the road and proceeded to bring up the contents of her stomach. Her head felt like it was going to explode. As she squatted there, she found herself wondering why was nothing in her life ever simple. Why? She should be at home right now packing, getting ready to hop on a plane to Chicago and start a better life. She shouldn't be retching her guts out on the side of the road while a thirty foot tall alien robot disguised as a truck stands by watching. As another dry heave wracked her body, she noticed the holo-thing standing behind her.

"You can stop now. I don't think there's anything left to come out." Ironhide stated matter-of-factly. He had never personally observed this particular human bodily function before, but from what he could tell, it wasn't unlike a mech emptying their tank. He was slightly amazed, though, at how such a small human could hold so much fuel.

"Yeah, right...tell that to my stomach." Revecca wiped her mouth with the back of one shaky hand. She smirked a little as she looked past Ironhide's holoform. She watched as a police cruiser pulled in smoothly behind the GMC. "I hope you have a license and registration handy."

Ironhide's holoform spun around at the sound of crunching gravel and saw the black and white police car park behind him. Ironhide's first thought was that the Decepticon scout Barricade had decided to show his face again and was about to transform when a very stern looking police officer climbed out of the car and swaggered toward them with his hand on his service revolver.

"Is there a problem here?" The officer eyed Ironhide suspiciously as he observed the very obviously battered woman kneeling on the ground.

Revecca stood carefully. Her mind was screaming at her. '_Tell him! Tell him that the man standing beside you is really some gigantic alien robot! He is your ticket out of this nightmare!' _Before she could open her mouth to speak, Ironhide addressed the officer.

"No, sir. No problem. We had to pull over. She was feeling ill. Didn't want her evacuating her system inside the vehicle, sir. I believe she's feeling much better now." Ironhide placed one hand on Revecca's shoulder.

Revecca almost screamed bloody murder as she felt the very solid and very life-like appendage make contact with her body. She shot a surprised look in the direction of the holoform, which seemed much more substantial now than it had in the truck. The look of apprehension on her face must have been very apparent as the officer turned his attention back to her.

"Ma'am, do you mind explaining to me how you sustained your injuries." The officer continued to watch Ironhide carefully. His hand still rested on the butt of his revolver.

"I..." Revecca was very aware of the fact that the officer thought the man beside her was the culprit. Scary alien robot or not, she wasn't going to let anyone else take the blame for anything involving Ryan. "I got hurt at work." It was the simplest explaination that she could come up with and it was true...somewhat.

The officer stepped closer to Revecca to better inspect her injuries, still keeping a watchful eye on the man beside her. "What are you? Some kind of heavy weight fighter or something? Looks to me like somebody worked you over real good." He shot another glance toward Ironhide.

"Umm...well...I kind of got into a fight with a guy at work, actually." Revecca jerked her head in Ironhide's direction. "He just happened to come along and break it up. We were just..."

"We were on the way to find some medical assistance for her injuries when she requested that I pull over." Ironhide's holoform had relaxed a little, glad Revecca had decided to make this easy on him. The very last thing he needed was an injured car thief AND trouble with the human authorities to explain to Prime.

Revecca nodded. "Everything's fine. Really officer. I'm just extremely lucky that he showed up when he did. I don't even want to think about what might have happened if he hadn't been there. I'm just really grateful that he came along when he did." As the words came out of her mouth, Revecca realized that what she was saying was true. God only knew what Ryan would have done to her if Ironhide hadn't been there to stop him. Come to think of it, him coming to her aid was probably the nicest thing anyone had done for her in as long as she could remember. Considering the choices she had made in her life, she really didn't feel deserving of anyone's kindness. She felt a wave of actual gratitude for her alien rescuer break through her fear.

Ironhide looked at Revecca with slight surprise. She truly sounded sincere.

"Uh huh..." The officer looked at Ironhide once more. "So you're just the good samaritan, right?"

Ironhide nodded. '_Primus...incompetent human law enforcement...listen to the lady will ya?'_

The officer still didn't look satisfied. "Ma'am, maybe you would like to come back to the cruiser with me and make a statement and we could look into this incident."

Revecca shook her head. "No...no, sir. I don't want to press charges or file a report or anything. I just really want to get cleaned up and go home. I'm getting ready to move out of the state and I really would just as soon forget any of this ever happened."

The officer looked at the couple in front of him and sighed as he shook his head. He really didn't feel right about leaving the woman alone with the man, but if she didn't want to press the issue, there wasn't a whole lot he could do legally. "Ma'am, if there's anything you need to tell me, now would be the time."

Revecca shook her head. "No, officer."

The policeman shot another wary glance in Ironhide's direction. "Alright then, sir, I suggest that you get this young lady to the ER. She's probably going to need to get that cut over her eye stitched up." He motioned towards Revecca's face.

"I intend to." Ironhide placed one large, strong hand on the back of Revecca's neck and guided her back toward his alt form and helped her inside. He then went around the other side and climbed in behind the steering wheel. He looked at Revecca, who was slumped against the passanger door with her head leaning against the window. "Are you alright?"

Revecca straightened herself up slightly. "I'm gonna have to be." She watched the police officer climb back into his car in the side mirror. "Can we please just go before Deputy Dipshit decides to come back up here and strip search you or something? I'm sure he would have just loved to see the concealed weapons you're packing."

Ironhide let out a deep, rumbling chuckle as he started his engine and pulled back out on the road. "Just try not to emit any more bodily fluids, alright?"

Revecca snorted. She turned her head to really look at the holoform behind the wheel for the first time. Despite being the figment of a giant robot's imagination, if giant robots even had one, the holo-man was actually quite attractive. Revecca figured the man-thing behind the wheel was probably meant to look like he was in his mid-30's or so.

Physically, the man was quite impressive...and imposing. Revecca guestimated he was probably two or three inches over six feet, as her head had only came up to around his shoulder when he had stood beside her. He was most definitely well muscled with broad shoulders and a broad chest. His large biceps were covered with black, glyphic looking tattoos down to the elbows. Revecca recognized one that stood out from the others that was peeking out from underneath the sleeve of his black t-shirt. It looked to her like some kind of insignia or something. It was a vibrant red and the same shape as the picture stamped into the metal of the GMC's tailgate.

Revecca pulled her eyes away from his powerful arms and tried to take in his facial features. He had thick black hair that was fashionably in a slight disarray. Dark eyebrows arched over electric blue eyes. His nose was slightly bent, as if it had been broken at some point or another and a thin scar wound its way down the side of his face that Revecca could see and ended just under his jaw line. She noticed military dog tags hung around his neck and clinked together as he shifted slightly.

Before she could further investigate the figure, a sharp pain stabbed through her head. Revecca groaned and brought a hand to her forehead. "I would murder someone for some Extra Strength Tylenol..."

Ironhide glanced over at her. "It may relieve some of your discomfort if you rest. I'll alert you when we get there."

The last thing Revecca wanted to do was close her eyes and let this thing take her to God only knows where, but no sooner had the words left his mouth, Revecca found that her eyes were indeed heavy. Reluctantly, she allowed them to close. She said a little prayer in her head and hoped for the best as she allowed the sound of the engine lull her into sleep.

Ironhide watched the small female doze in his passenger seat for a few minutes. In the light of the morning, he could get a better glimpse of her injuries. They didn't seem to be severe, but he still found himself to be concerned. He wondered how in the universe she had gotten involved in such a lifestyle. He grumbled to himself. Why should he even care? All he needed to do was drop her off somewhere and let the humans take care of the rest. She was just a car thief, after all. A criminal. She had attempted to steal him, so why did he feel responsible for her wellbeing? It made no sense. The sooner he got rid of her the better. Ironhide's holoform shook his head before flickering out of existence.

Ironhide traveled in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet as he tried not to dwell on the human in his care. That peace was shortlived as a flash of yellow flew by him going the opposite direction. The sudden screeching of tires on the road as the Camaro slid around behind him made him groan. He had gotten caught up in the moment and had forgotten all about Bumblebee. He turned his communications link back on.

Bee's voice flooded Ironhide's processor. '_Ironhide! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where in Primus' name have you been? You weren't answering on your com link. I didn't know what happened to you...'_

'_Bee..' _Ironhide tried to cut in, but Bumblebee kept speaking.

'_I called Captain Lennox, he said that you never came back there last night. That's not really like you so I went to the base and no one there had heard from you either..." _

It dawned on Ironhide that Bee had probably relayed the whole incident to Prime and Ratchet. '_Pit, Bee! You didn't tell them what was going on did you?'_

_'Of course I did. What else was I supposed to do? You were MIA!' _Bee sounded incredulous.

Ironhide scoffed. '_Frag it, Bee! MIA?' _

_'Well, yeah...' _Bee sounded less sure of himself. '_I was worried, you know...' _Bee paused for a moment before continuing. '_Optimus said that when I found you, you were to report back to the base immediately.'_

_'Slag...' _Ironhide focused on the human he still possessed. '_I can't...I still have the female. I need to take her to a medical facility.'_

'_Medical?! What happened?! I told you to be careful with her! Is it serious?' _Bee's voice was laced with concern.

Ironhide rumbled in response. '_**I**__ didn't do anything to her, Bee. I don't think it's serious, but I'm not just gonna sit her out on the side of the road.'_

Bee seemed think for a moment. '_Is it something Ratchet can fix?'_

Ironhide cringed. This was something he had wanted to avoid if at all possible. '_Probably...but I'd rather not...'_

Bee cut him off before he could finish his sentence. '_Good 'cause I've kinda already let them know that I've found you and they insist that you come back now. They're expecting us soon. Ratchet will fix her up...I'll let him know to expect a patient. Let's go.' _With that, the yellow Camaro made a U-turn and headed in the opposite direction leaving Ironhide no choice but to turn around and follow.

'_I swear to Primus...' _Ironhide cursed softly under his breath as he followed Bumblebee back toward the Autobot's headquarters.

End of Chapter 6

**How funny would it have been if the cop had tried to arrest Ironhide??? LOL! Poor Revecca...she is either gonna be really pissed or really traumatized when she wakes up and finds out where she is. Let me know what you think and give me some idea of where to go with the story...my creativity is starting to run dry! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: First off I believe in giving credit where credit is due...so a great big thank you goes out to flamingmarsh for her plot ideas. YOU ROCK!!! Secondly...another big thank you to all of you who have let me know in one way or another that you are enjoying this story. It gives me the inspiration to continue writing! So, here is chapter seven for your reading enjoyment. Let me know what ya think!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother because you guys already know...**

**Revecca POV**

Revecca was having a terrible dream in which she was being chased through a maze of stolen cars by a giant robot. No matter how fast she ran, the robot kept gaining on her. She just knew that if it caught her, it would smash her into a bloody paste. She frantically climbed over the hood of a Rinspeed Carrera only to find herself boxed in on all sides by cars, one stacked neatly on top of the other as far up as her eyes could see. A shadow fell over her and she slowly turned around. Craning her neck back, she saw the huge, black robot standing over her. Before she could even scream, she felt herself being lifted up until she was eye level with the monster. She knew she was going to die, she just knew it. The metal monster seemed to grow long, sharp fangs and its eyes changed from an azure blue to an angry, blazing red as it opened it's mouth to speak. It was Ryan's voice that made its way out through the wicked, serrated teeth, "You know what, Rev? I'm really gonna miss working with you."

Revecca sat upright with a start. Bright lights beamed down on her from the ceiling, blinding her for a moment. As her vision cleared, she took in her surroundings. She found herself sitting on a small cot in the corner of a very large room with a blanket tucked around her. Her immediate impression of the neat, sterile room she found herself in was that she had, thankfully, made it to the hospital in one piece and perhaps the horrible night she remembered was just a terrible dream afterall. Upon further inspection, however, she felt a surge of panic. Everything in the room was designed with someone...or something...much, much larger than a human being in mind, except for the small corner of the room she now occupied, that is. Despite the fact that everything in the room was supersized, Revecca could tell that it definitely served some sort of medical purpose.

Revecca brought her hands up in front of her face. It seemed someone had carefully cleaned the dirt and grime out of the scapes and cuts on her palms that had resulted from her tumble in the gravel back at the shop. She gently ran her fingers over her face. Someone had scrubbed the dried blood off of her and the cut over her eye had some sort of gauze taped over it. Gently peeling back one corner of the bandage, Revecca could feel the fine sutures that held the skin together so it could heal. She ran her tongue over her lips. The bottom one was swollen and sore where Ryan had bitten her, but Revecca could feel a couple of the same fine sutures there also. Throwing off the blanket and swinging her legs over the side of the cot, Revecca was horrified to note that she wasn't wearing any pants. The fact that it appeared as if someone had cleansed and bandaged the abraded skin on her knees did little to make her feel any better. She stood up on shaky legs, wearing only her black t-shirt and a pair of pink panties and glanced around herself in a distraught manner, searching for her missing clothes. She located her jeans, neatly folded, on a human-sized chair near the bed, her black boots sitting on top of them. Grabbing up her clothes, she had only started to shimmy into her pants as the door to the room hissed open behind her unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide & Ratchet POV**

"I'm telling you Ironhide, there is nothing mechanically wrong with her. Most of the damage was cosmetic. It looked a lot worse than it actually was. From what you've explained, she just suffered a very traumatic experience, thats all. Her mind is probably just still trying to process it. She just needs a little time to recuperate. She'll wake up when she's ready." Ratchet had been trying to reassure his colleague for the past hour and was beginning to become slightly annoyed at Ironhide's persistence.

Ironhide shrugged his massive shoulders and grumbled something under his breath about know it all doctors. "Well, maybe you should scan her again, doc. Slag, Ratchet, it's been over an hour and she hasn't even moved." He was trying his best not to appear too concerned and wasn't doing a very good job. He was concerned. Very concerned. Revecca had slept the entire way back to the base. She hadn't even cracked an eye open when Bumblebee had used his holoform to pull her out of Ironhide's cab. Bee had been horrified at the sight of all the dried blood on her face and had tried to sprint off with her to the med bay in search of Ratchet. Ironhide had caught him by the shoulder and insisted that he take her there himself. Afterall, he told Bee, he was the one responsible for her given the situation.

Ratchet sighed. Ironhide had a one track mind. The only way he was going to be satisfied would be if he examined the female. "Fine, 'Hide. Lets go check on her...again." Ratchet made his way back toward the med bay with Ironhide right on his heels. Ratchet rolled his optics. Sure, Ironhide was probably the one of the baddest Autobots around, but whether or not he would admit it, he had always had a weakness for femmes in distress. As the door slid open, the two mechs watched the young woman as she tried to wiggle back into her pants. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble getting the material up over the bandages Ratchet had put on her knee joints.

It wasn't too often Ratchet got the opportunity to practice his medical skills on a female. If any of their human friends got hurt, it was most usually Sam and Mikaela had made it clear to him on more than one occasion that she should be considered off limits in regards to his studies. Sure, he had gathered much information from the internet regarding the females of the human species, but that was no substitute for seeing something with his own optics. He had therefore seized this opportunity to learn as much as he could without being "overly invasive" as Mikaela called it. He had scanned all the females systems and logged all the information. He had made several interesting observations that he hoped to be able to question the female about when she regained consciousness...if she wasn't as concerned about privacy as Mikaela was.

"See, Ironhide, I told you she would wake up when she was good and ready." Ratchet clapped Ironhide on the shoulder as the little female spun around to face them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Revecca turned and stared in wide-eyed horror with her pants still around her knees, at not one, but two enormous robots standing in the doorway. Before she could stop it, an ear shattering scream of terror had worked its way up from the pit of her stomach and came out of her mouth. She tried to backpedal away from them, however, with her legs still tangled up in her jeans, all she managed to do was crash to the ground and land hard on her ass. Using her feet to propel herself backwards, she did the only thing she could. She scooted backwards away from them on her butt, still trying to get her pants up past her knees.

Ironhide shook his head despite the fact that he was relieved to see her up and moving around. "Aww...not this again."

Ratchet moved towards the distressed female. "Miss, I must ask that you take more care. I don't want you further injuring yourself." He kneeled down to be more on her level. He tried to speak to her in a calming voice. "Ironhide brought you in for me to repair. My name is Ratchet. What's yours?"

Ratchet's only response from her was another piercing scream and having a boot thrown at his head which struck him right between the optics. Ironhide chuckled a bit as Ratchet let out a soft "ouch" and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a finger. "You're scarin' her, doc. Move." Ironhide pushed Ratchet out of the way and kneeled down in his spot. "Revecca? Remember me?"

Revecca had never felt so overwhelmed in her entire life. What she was seeing was impossible. It was like she had awoke from one nightmare and found herself in another all together. Her thoughts were all jumbled. Almost as if it were a reflex, Revecca pulled her arm back and hurled her other boot at Ironhide's head. It bounced harmlessly off his forehead. The robot looked at her dumbfounded for a moment as the one behind him seemed to be amused.

"Oh yeah, she seems to like you much better, 'Hide." Ratchet laughed at the look on Ironhide's face.

Ironhide growled and turned to say something back to Ratchet just as the door on the other side of the room flew open and a very anxious looking Bumblebee burst into the room. All eyes turned toward the smaller yellow mech.

"What happened?! I heard screaming." Bumblebee glanced around the room and noticed Ironhide kneeling with the female cowering in the corner. "Hey! She's up! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Bumblebee took a couple steps in her direction and waved. "Hi!"

Ironhide snorted and shot Bee a glance over his shoulder. "You would show up after she ran out of things to throw." As if on cue, Ironhide turned back toward Revecca just in time to have a set of keys smack him in the side of the face. Ironhide growled. "That's it!" Ignoring Revecca's shrieks of terror, he plucked her up off the ground and enclosed her in his fist. "Control yourself, femme!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKER!" Revecca struggled in vain. She beat uselessly at the metal hand that held her with both her own. She felt herself becoming hysterical. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Bee stepped closer to get a better look at the female. "I think she's scared..." He cautiously reached his index finger out toward the female in an attempt to touch her only to have it smacked away by the older mech.

Ironhide's head snapped in Bee's direction. "No fraggin' way...I never would have guessed..." Ironhide turned his attention back to the woman in his hand who had begun screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to help her. Ironhide gave her a gentle shake. "Stop that!"

"Bring her over here and hold her still a minute, Ironhide. This should calm her down quickly." Ratchet turned from the counter where he had been preparing a syringe.

Revecca watched with fear filled eyes as the robot holding her walked her toward the other one that was holding some sort of strange contraption that resembled a needle. "NO! I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Her words trailed off into broken sobs.

Ratchet shook his head. "Your heart rate is extremely high and your respiration is becoming fast and irregular. You are in danger of hyperventilating. Ironhide, put her on the counter, please."

Revecca looked at the surface upon which she was about to be deposited. It was full of strange medical equipment that she had never seen before. There appeared to be things for cutting, and extracting, and cauterizing. They were some kind of surgical tools, she realized. A horrible thought came to her then. She thought back to her highschool biology class and a whole new fear welled up in her. Perhaps they planned to dissect her in order to learn more about the human race. She had seen countless shows where people had claimed to have been abducted by aliens and had all kinds of horrific experiments done on them. "NOOO!" She clung to the thumb of the huge, black robot as he tried to put her down on the counter.

"First ya want me to put ya down and now ya don't wanna get off..." Ironhide couldn't help but grin a little at Revecca's attempt to remain in his hand and away from Ratchet. He shook Revecca off his thumb as gently as he could. She landed on the counter with a soft thud and began to wail.

Bumblebee spoke up. "Maybe she's afraid of needles...I understand a lot of humans are." He leaned over the counter toward her and tried to be reassuring. "Its alright. Ratchet's a really good doctor. It'll only sting for a second." The female began to wail louder. Bee stood back up straight and nudged Ironhide. "She must really be afraid of needles."

Ironhide grunted in response. "I told ya I should have dropped her off at the human hospital."

Ratchet looked up. "Nonsense. I have everything under control. Hold her down."

Ironhide snorted, but placed one finger on Revecca's abdomen to keep her from wiggling.

Revecca watched the robot that they called Ratchet approach her with the needle-thing and she began to whimper. "Please...please, please don't dissect me..."

"What?" Ratchet stopped just inches from injecting Revecca with the mild sedative. "Dissect you? Don't be ridiculous. Where in the universe would you get an idea like that?" Ratchet shot a glance at Ironhide.

"Not from me, so you can stop lookin' at me like that, doc." Ironhide shot a challenging glance back at Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed and turned his attention back to his patient. "This is only to help you relax a little. Maybe after you're a bit calmer we can all sit down and have a civilized conversation." Ratchet cast another look in Ironhide's direction before he injected Revecca. Putting the syringe aside he turned back to Ironhide and Bee. "Bee, do me a favor and keep an eye on her for me. I have to step out for a bit. I shouldn't be gone long. She shouldn't give you any trouble once the drug circulates through her system."

Bee nodded. He was happy to be of help. "You got it."

Ironhide straightened up. "Whoa...I brought her here. I'll keep an eye on her."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "No, you won't. Optimus is waiting to speak with you, has been since you arrived. Besides, Bee has much more experience as far as interacting with humans...and his personality is much less...abrasive. The female needs to be handled with care."

"Hey, I have experience interactin' with humans...and who you callin' abrasive?" Ironhide clenched his fists.

"You, Ironhide, are the most loudmouthed, tempermental, abrasive piece of scrap I have ever met." Ratchet cleared his vocal processor. "And I hardly call hanging out at the Lennox residence discussing guns and ammunition with the Captain sufficient interaction to understand how to deal with a human female. Bumblebee has spent a lot of time with Mikaela. I don't think this female is much older than she is. Bee should be able to find some way to engage her when she comes to. Now go find Prime before he comes down here looking for you." Ratchet put a hand on Ironhide's arm and turned him toward the door and gave him a push. "Go. Get out of my med bay."

Grumbling, Ironhide made his way toward the door. He stopped just before he stepped through it and looked back toward the counter where he had left Revecca. Bumblebee had hopped up on the counter to sit beside her to wait until the drug wore off enough for her to wake up. He could hear the yellow mech happily humming the notes to a song as he gazed down at the sleeping human. Ironhide couldn't help but think that he should be the one sitting there waiting for her to wake up. It had been him afterall that had accompanied her on the entire night's journey. He knew he was probably just being possessive, but that was his nature.

"Ironhide..." Ratchets voice cut through his thought process.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm goin'." Ironhide exited the med bay and went in search of Prime.

End of Chapter 7

**Alrighty...that didn't go so well. Maybe Bee will have better luck with her when the meds wear off. I think Ironhide might have a little jealousy problem. Oh well...Please read and review! Thanks again for the good ideas flamingmarsh!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: A big hug for all you who have reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you. It makes me happy to know that you like the story! That said, here is chapter eight for ya! I hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers...how I wished I owned you!**

**Ironhide's POV**

Ironhide trudged down the hallway towards Optimus' office, grumbling to himself the entire way. He tried to mentally prepare himself for the lecture he was sure he would be getting from Prime. It was hard for him to concentrate, though. His processor kept redirecting his thoughts back to the occupants of the med bay. He was still slightly upset that Ratchet had forced him to abandon his unconscious human there under Bee's watch.

'_My human?! Where the frag did that come from? She's a criminal for Primus' sake...but still...No, don't even think about it. I should've stuck with the plan and dropped her off with some humans somewhere and been done with it. Probably shouldn't have even gotten involved in the first place, but...I couldn't have just ignored the situation, though...she needed me...I couldn't have just stood by and watched. I had to do something..._'

Ironhide did not like where this thought process was heading. He felt slightly uneasy about how protective and possessive he had become over Revecca in the few hours they had spent together. For the majority of that time, Revecca had been completely unaware that he had been anything other than a truck. It was entirely unlike him to become attached to anyone so quickly, let alone a tiny organic lifeform he barely knew who was completely terrified of him. He shook his head to try to clear his processor.

He came to a halt outside of Prime's office. Now he would have to justify his actions to Optimus. While he was positive Optimus would understand his motivation for involving himself in the situation, he was sure he wouldn't have agreed with his tactics in dealing with the problem. The Autobots were to practice discretion at the request of their host government. They claimed that it was a matter of national security and best for all parties involved if no one outiside of their immediate circle knew they were here.

Ironhide grinned. His actions had been anything but discreet, but it had felt good to watch Ryan tremble before him. He had deserved it. By treating Revecca the way he had, Ryan had been practically begging for someone to teach him a lesson. Ironhide was pleased that someone had been him. He wouldn't apologize for his actions. He straightened himself up and knocked on Optimus' door.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile...Back in the Med Bay...**

Revecca slowly became aware of her surroundings once again. She found that she was still lying on the counter where the robots had left her. Her head felt fuzzy and her mouth was dry. She could recall having some sort of major panic attack which had resulted in her being sedated by one of them. She vividly remembered three large, metallic faces staring down at her before everything went dark. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around herself nervously. As far as she could tell, she was, thankfully, all alone.

Carefully, she stood up. Her pants, she noticed, were still around her ankles. Bending, she grasped them by the waist and pulled them up to her knees and tried to gently pull them up over the thick bandages there without much luck. After struggling with her pants for another moment, she decided the only way the was ever going to get them on was to pull the gauze off of her knees. She let out a soft hiss of pain as the tape holding the bandages in place caught on the tender skin as she slowly removed it with one hand while holding her pants up with the other. "Damn it!"

"Do you need some help?"

The voice startled Revecca and her fingers slipped loose of the waist of her jeans and they fell once again to pool around her feet. She spun around to find herself looking into the face of a young man who seemed to have appeared out of no where. "Wh-where the hell did you come from?"

The young man shifted from foot to foot a bit uncomfortably as he tried not to stare openly at the half naked female in front of him but was finding it difficult not to. "Ratchet asked me to keep an eye on you while he went out for a bit. He wanted someone to be here with you when you woke up."

"Ratchet?" Revecca stared at the man blankly for a moment before deciding the he didn't pose an immediate threat and returned to the task of removing the gauze.

The young man watched Revecca curiously as she pulled the last bit of tape off her knees and hauled her jeans up over her slim hips and zipped them, seemingly oblivious to him watching her. Humans were fascinating. "He's our Chief Medical Officer. You became a little agitated and he had to sedate you."

Revecca's eyes widened. "Medical offficer? You're tellin' me the big ass robot with the freaky needle thing is a doctor?"

The man nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah. He says you're fine, just a little banged up and stressed out."

Revecca was busy pulling on her boots but stopped to glare angrily at the young man. "No shit." Revecca immediately regretted the hateful way the words left her mouth as she watched the man's smile melt slowly off his face as he cast his eyes downward.

Revecca stood up straight and looked the young man over. She figured he couldn't have been no older that eighteen or nineteen. He had slightly messy blond hair that curled just over his ears and framed his gentle-looking face. He looked to be just short of six feet tall, slim but strong judging from the lean muscle that made up his body. He wore a long sleeved, yellow tshirt and a pair of black, baggy cargo pants. Revecca thought he looked like he might be right at home on a beach somewhere with a surfboard.

She took a step toward the young man. "Hey...look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it sounded. It's just...the past few hours of my life haven't been the greatest, y'know? I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm...my name is Revecca. Everyone calls me Rev. Who are you?"

The young man seemed to brighten considerably as he looked back at her and smiled. "It's alright. I understand. Ironhide said you guys had quite a night. I'm Bumblebee. Its nice to meet you, Revecca." Bee held his hand out to shake Revecca's as he had seen humans do so often when greeting each other for the first time.

"Ironhide..." Revecca recognized the name of the giant black robot that she had spent most of the night with. She briefly wondered where he was. Shaking her head to rid it of the image of the mech, Revecca hesitantly shook the hand Bumblebee offered to her. She was slightly startled by the calming blueness of his eyes for a second. "Bumblebee, huh? Interesting name." A smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. "Alrighty, then. Nice to meet you, too."

She released his hand and hugged her arms around herself as she walked back toward the edge of the counter and peered over the side trying to figure out a way to get down without jumping and shattering her legs in the process. It had to be at least a fifteen to twenty foot drop. "Umm...Bumblebee?"

Bee's holoform moved to stand behind Revecca. "You can just call me Bee...if you want."

Revecca chuckled a little and took a step back from the edge. "Okay, Bee it is." She turned to face him. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get down from here would you? Being up here makes me...nervous."

Bee looked at her intently for a moment and then grinned. "You promise not to scream or throw things at my head?"

Revecca cocked an eyebrow curiously but allowed him to lead her away from the one side of the counter to the other. She followed his finger as he pointed downward. Revecca immediately recognized the Camaro parked innocently in the corner. Realization dawned on her then as she looked back toward what she now knew was another one of those strange holo-things standing beside her. She watched as the young man flickered out of existence and turned her attention back to the Camaro. She watched, fascinated, as it shifted piece by piece the huge, yellow robot she remembered from earlier. "Awww, damn..."

"Please don't be scared. I wouldn't hurt you." Bee sensed her apprehension as he came closer to her and was aware of the increase in her heart rate and respiration. He leaned down toward her, concern evident in his optics. "Are you going to be alright?"

Revecca swallowed hard as she peered into the surprisingly friendly looking, metallic face in front of her. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Oh, yeah. I'm just great. Never better."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Optimus Prime's Office**

Optimus was roused from his study of the latest report on Decepticon activity, or lack of, by a knock on his door. The inaction of the remaining Decepticons was beginning to concern him. It was just completely out of character for them. He couldn't get over a nagging feeling in the pit of his spark chamber that told him that all was not well. Laying the report aside, he called out to whomever was on the other side of the door. "Come in."

The door slid open as Ironhide lumbered in. He stood at attention in front of Optimus' desk. "Ya wanted to see me, Sir?"

Optimus smiled behind his face plate. "I did. Sit down, old friend." Optimus gestured to a seat in front of him. He waited until Ironhide was situated before he continued. "Ratchet informed me that we have a guest."

Ironhide shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. That would seem ta be the case."

"You know we promised the government that we wouldn't expose ourselves needlessly to outsiders." Optimus' voice had a tone of understanding but was still full of authority. "It was part of the agreement we made in order to be able to remain here."

Ironhide sighed. "I am aware of that, Sir, but under the circumstances I couldn't sit idly by and watch."

Optimus looked at his friend thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should explain to me what happened. All I have heard was Bumblebee's initial report and he was in a bit of a panic when he came here looking for you. You would probably be able to better elaborate."

Ironhide nodded. He explained the entire encounter to his commander, in detail, from the time Revecca had first walked up the Witwicky's driveway until the time Bee had found him on his way to take her to a medical facility. He filled Optimus in on everything he had learned about Revecca from the time they had spent together. He even played the data files he had made of the phone calls Revecca had received from her employer for Prime. "I think if I hadn't been there he would have forced her to interface with 'im, Optimus. I couldn't let that happen."

Optimus was silent for a moment after Ironhide finished his report. "Ironhide, I may not approve of your method of intervention, but I believe that your spark was in the right place. I can't say that I wouldn't have done similar if put in your position. I've noticed that some human males can be cruel when dealing with what they consider to be the weaker sex. From what you have explained, it seems to me that she may have been acting under duress. The female, Revecca, she is unharmed?"

"Ratchet said she's gonna be fine. Just a little bruised. She was pretty upset when she woke up in the med bay. The doc had to give her somethin' to knock her out. She's in there with Bee now." Ironhide felt a small twinge of something in his spark at the thought of leaving Revecca alone with Bee. He didn't like it. He wondered what was going on in the med bay in his absence, if Revecca was awake, and what Bee would be doing with her if she was. He felt a surge run through his systems.

Optimus regarded his friend with some amusement. He didn't miss the slight look of jealousy that flashed across the weapons specialist's face for a brief second. He stood and moved toward the door. "I should head down there. I'd like to meet her since she is probably going to be with us for a short time. At least for as long as it takes for us to figure out how to handle her knowledge of us. Care to join me?"

No sooner had the Optimus made the offer, Ironhide was on his feet and moving toward the door also. As he followed Optimus down the hall toward the med bay, Ironhide found that he was actually pleased at the prospect that the little female would be remaining at the base, even if it was for only a little while. Afterall, a lot can happen in a short time.

End of Chapter 8

**Whew...this is short..but it took forever to write, lol. Looks like 'Hide got off the hook since it doesn't seem like Optimus was too upset about what happened, so thats good. I just worry about poor little Bee, though, seeing as how Ironhide doesn't really like the idea of him watching over HIS human, lol. It also seems that Revecca will be meeting Prime in the very near future...hope that goes well...we shall see. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: As always a big thank you to you guys for reading this story (especially those of you who took the time to review)! I really appreciate all the support I've been getting for this story. I'm glad you guys are diggin' it! **

**Blood shifter has asked if I intend to include Jazz in this story. I have to say, I am a big fan of the Jazz-man. I was heartbroken when he died in the movie (I hereby voodoo curse you Michael Bay! You hear me??? Damn you to the Nether, you heartless cretin! VQ stabs another pin into her Michael Bay voodoo doll. I hope that hurt!) However, I refuse to believe that there isn't anything Ratchet couldn't fix given the proper equipment and motivation. SO...if ya'll want a little Jazz action, let me know. I have no problem hookin' it up. I have already kind of gotten an idea to work him into the story if I feel so moved. Its up to you guys if you want me to go that route or not. I'm leaving it up to you. JAZZ FO' EVA BITCHES!!! **

**I have also had a request from flamingmarsh for Revecca to thank good ole Ironhide for saving her. To her I say, have patience. I haven't forgot! I promise you will not be disappointed. Maybe a little frustrated...but not disappointed, lol. They just need to get to know each other a little better first, thats all. ) **

**And last but definitely not least...I would like to thank soaringphoenix86 for her very kind words. You are very inspirational! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know...You guys thought I would never shut up and get on with it did you? LOL!!! Anyways...I don't own Transformers! See ya at the bottom of the page! **

It had taken a great deal of coaxing on his part, but Bumblebee had finally been able to convince the little femme that she needed to ingest some food, as he had noticed her stomach had begun making the same strange growling and gurgling noises that Sam's made whenever he was hungry. Reluctantly, she had allowed him to take her to the large dining area that was a part of the abandoned military facility that the government had given the Autobots to use. So, it was there they sat together in silence. Revecca was sitting stiffly at a table picking at a the top of a blueberry muffin while Bee sat on the floor next to her with his legs pulled up against his chestplate, chin resting on one knee while he watched her curiously.

It was Revecca who broke the silence first. "Bee? Where are we exactly?" She looked up from the muffin she was mutilating to gaze at the yellow mech seated next to her.

Bee tilted his head as he spoke, his blue optics glowing softly. "We're at an unoccupied military installation outside of Tranquility. Your government was kind enough to let us use it until we can make more permanent arragements."

Revecca lifted an eyebrow. "The old Airforce base?"

Bee nodded, "Yep."

Revecca put down her muffin. "In the desert?"

Bee nodded again. "Uh huh."

Revecca pushed the muffin away from herself angrily. "Wonderful."

"Is there something wrong?" Bee asked the question innocently.

"Umm, yeah, like everything." Revecca stood and gestured around herself. "This whole fucking situation is wrong. I am stranded in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of big, alien robot...things." She began to pace back and forth out of nervousness. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and looked directly into Bee's optics. "Bee, I want to go home. Now."

Bee's shoulders sagged. She wasn't asking him. She was telling him. "I would be more than happy to take you home if I could but I...I can't do that. Not until..."

Revecca put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Not until what?"

A burst of static came out of Bee's vocal processor. "Not until Optimus says its okay. I'm...I'm so sorry, Rev..." His optics dimmed slightly. He felt badly for the femme. After hearing Ironhide's account of all that had gone on during the night, Bee's spark went out to her. He was truly sorry that he wasn't able to do more to help her.

Revecca sighed tiredly and dropped her arms to hang limply at her sides. She plopped back down in her chair and ran her hands through her tangled hair before peering back toward the mech. "Who's Optimus?"

Bee perked up slightly, happy at the change of conversation. Maybe he could tell her a little about the Autobots and distract her from her current situation. "Optimus Prime is the Commander of the Autobots. He's our leader."

Revecca stared at Bee for a moment before errupting into a sudden fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bee's head tilted in a manner denoting curiosity.

Revecca laughed even harder at the expression on Bee's face, causing tears to come to her eyes. "N-nothing." She finally managed to get herself back under control. She wiped her eyes carefully with the backs of her hands, mindful of her injured face. "Its just...there would have to be an alien robot leader, wouldn't there?" Revecca giggled again. "This shit just keeps getting better and better. How many of you guys are there exactly?"

"Well, there are..." Bee trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Were...five of us here originally. We're hoping others will come. We aren't sure exactly how many of us are left out there..." Bee was about to continue when the doors to the dining hall were flung open to reveal an angry looking black mech.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two things were immediately evident to Ironhide when he and Optimus reached the med bay. The first thing being that Revecca, **his** human, was nowhere to be seen. The second, and more irritating to the mech, was that Bumblebee was also gone and no doubt with her wherever she was. A low growl issued from Ironhide's vocal processor.

"At least we know she's awake. Bumblebee is probably showing her around. If I had to venture a guess I'd say that they're probably either in the rec room or the cafeteria." Optimus spoke as he watched Ironhide storm past him in the direction of the cafeteria. A rumbling chuckle vibrated through Optimus' frame as he turned to follow the grumbling weapons specialist who was quickly making his way toward his destination.

The sound of laughter had greeted Ironhide's audio processors as he reached the hallway leading to the cafeteria. He followed the sound to right outside the cafeteria and threw open the door startling both occupants of the room. "Frag it, Bee! Who told you that you were allowed to take her out of the med bay?"

Bumblebee stood and looked from Ironhide back to a very wide-eyed Revecca. He crossed his arms defensively. "Ratchet didn't say I couldn't take her out. Besides, she was hungry. We came in here to get somethin' to eat." Bee gestured to what was left of the muffin Revecca had been halfheartedly eating. "Right, Rev?"

"Rev?" Ironhide growled at the casual use of Revecca's abbreviated name. He narrowed his optics at Bee and was about to say something further when he was interrupted by a surprised gasp coming from the human femme. He looked down at **his** human to find her staring past him. He turned to where he could see what had her so fascinated and watched as Optimus entered the room.

"Sweet Mary, Mother of God..." Revecca found that the English language lacked the appropriate words to describe what she now found herself looking at. She had thought the other robots had been huge, but the one she watched enter the cafeteria stood head and shoulders above even Ironhide. There was no doubt in her mind that the towering blue and red flamed giant with the chrome features was the leader Bumblebee had spoken of. He positively radiated power and authority. Revecca stood up slowly as the robot approached.

Optimus headed straight to the little female. Ironhide and Bumblebee stepped aside slightly as Optimus went down on one knee before her in order to be more on her level. "Hello, little one." Prime's deep, rich voice echoed through the room. "Your name is Revecca, correct?"

Revecca knew that she should probably be completely terrified However, she found herself more in a state of awe than horror as she stared up into the metallic face in front of her. She nodded her head slowly. "Y-yes. Yes, Sir..." Revecca was fairly certain that by this point she had a pretty good idea how ants felt.

Optimus chuckled a bit at her expression. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Ironhide has filled me in on the situation you found yourselves in. I am extremely happy to know that the damage you sustained was minimal."

Revecca opened her mouth to reply, but wasn't really sure what to say. Words tumbled clumsily out of her mouth. "Uhh, th-thank you Mister...er Prime...uh Optimus Sir." Revecca mentally slapped herself for sounding like a rambling idiot.

"You may call me Optimus." He smiled down at her kindly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Revecca nodded and glanced at Bumblebee then back to Optimus. "When can I go home?"

Optimus made a sound similar to a sigh. "That, little one, is something you and I are going to have to discuss. You must understand that you now possess knowledge that could be detrimental not only to us, but to yourself as well. I cannot in good conscience allow you to leave until I am certain that there will be no repercussions."

Revecca could feel her eyes filling up with hot tears. "You're not gonna let me go home, are you?" She felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

Optimus spoke gently. "I believe that for the time being, it would be in the best interest of everyone involved if you remained here with us. We don't wish to disrupt your life any more than necessary. All I ask is for your patience."

Revecca sniffled and looked up into Primes optics. "I guess I don't really have a choice."

Optimus' face plates pulled down into a sad frown as he regarded the femme. "I am sorry. You have my word that we will try to resolve all of this as soon as possible. We shall talk again later. I'll leave you to get settled now. Ironhide and Bee will assist you." Optimus stood back up to his full height and turned to face Ironhide. "Find her a comfortable place to stay while she is with us."

Ironhide nodded and watched as Optimus left the room. He focused his attention back on Revecca. "There are some duty quarters located down the hall not far from here. They should be sufficient. They're close to where I stay, so someone'll be around if ya need anything. I can take ya there if ya want to go now and get settled."

Bee made a sound of disgust. "Those rooms are filthy 'Hide. No one has been in there to clean them out yet. She can't stay in there. It's unhealthy."

Ironhide's head swiveled in Bee's direction. "Oh, yeah? And what do you suggest?"

Bee looked thoughtfully down at Revecca for a moment. "Well...Sam will be gone away with his family for at least another week. He has a pretty nice room here...she could stay there at least until he comes back. He wouldn't mind."

Ironhide scoffed. "Yeah, thats better. Making her live in the filth created by a teenage human boy is healthier for her than a little dust? Absolutely not."

Bee looked a little hurt. "Sam isn't filthy, Irohide...and his room is clean. I'm sure she would like it." Bee looked down at Revecca. "It has a nice bed, it's own bathroom, a television, computer, and a playstation, and.."

"I said no." It wasn't so much the fact that he was worried about the cleanliness of Sam's room. He actually thought the boy was quite organized, considering. Awkward, but organized. However, Ironhide was more than aware of the fact that said room was right across the hallway from Bumblebee's quarters.

"Why not?" Bee looked like he might be pouting.

Ironhide shot Bee an irritated look. "Because I said so...and I outrank you."

Revecca watched them argue back and forth for a time. She didn't understand what the big deal was. She looked at her watch. It was almost one in the afternoon. She found that she was truly exhausted. She was used to sleeping all day and working all night...it was way past her bed time. She slumped back down into her chair and rested her head on the table. Revecca was on the brink of falling asleep when the sound of the medic's voice cut into the argument and informed both Ironhide and Bumblebee that he would be taking his patient back to the med bay where she could enjoy some actual peace and quiet away from their bickering. Her last feeling before sleep fully claimed her was one of being lifted carefully out of her chair and being held against warm metal as she was carried down the hall.

End of Chapter 9

**It would appear that we might have a little competition going on here. I'm not even sure Revecca realizes it, lol. Oh, Hide, you jealous mech, you...but we still love you. Anyways...I hope you liked it. Let me know what ya think! I may try to post another chapter this weekend if time permits...I'm not making any promises, though. PEACE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys!!! I didn't get this posted over the weekend like I wanted, but better late than never. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really makes my day to hear that you are enjoying this little saga. As always, I am open to your opinions and suggestions so feel free to let me know whats on your mind, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to insult your intelligence...ya'll know!**

**Revecca POV**

Revecca awoke for the second time to find herself back on the little cot in the med bay with a blanket tucked neatly around her. It was dark and quiet. The only light came from a softly glowing monitor across the room. Revecca checked her watch. It was 11 PM. She must have really been exhausted to have slept this long. Then again, who wouldn't have been exhausted after all she had gone through?

Glancing around herself, Revecca found that she was once again alone. She lay there for a moment contemplating her situation. She had come to the conclusion that, as frighted as she was of her hosts, they apparently meant her no harm. They had, after all, saved her life, attended to her injuries, and done their best to make her comfortable in the time she had been in their presence. Despite the fact that she was upset that their leader had informed her she wouldn't be returning home anytime in the near future, she couldn't help but be thankful.

She really couldn't remember the last time someone had actually looked out for her without expecting something in return. So far, the only thing that had been asked of her was for her to be patient with the situation. She could do that. She hoped. It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Now wide awake and full of energy after some much needed rest, Revecca decided that she was going to make the best of her situation. Revecca threw off the blanket and stood. Her back popped as she stretched her arms up over her head. Grinning to herself, she decided she would start her evening off with a little exploring.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide sat on the berth in his quarters idly polishing the metal of his arm cannon. He should be in recharge, but he found he had too much going on in his processor to rest. Foremost in his mind was the argument he had with Bumblebee over where Revecca would stay while she was with them. It had ended badly with Ratchet snatching up her sleeping form and returning her to the med bay.

Ironhide could still remember Ratchet grumbling to himself as took her away. "Just like a couple sparklings arguing over the last energon cube."

Ironhide didn't know if it was the situation he found himself in or something else, but he felt drawn to the little femme. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he felt some sort of responsibility toward her, a need to ensure that she was taken care of. At first he had believed it to be simple pity for the girl, but now, he wasn't so sure. Even though they hadn't spent that much time together up to this point, he felt as if he had known her for much, much longer. It wasn't a feeling that sat too well with him. The familiarity he felt was at the same time both disturbing and comforting. It reminded him of things long since in the past.

Ironhide groaned. He needed to do something to occupy himself. He had polished all of his weapons until they positively gleamed. He needed to do something else to keep busy, perhaps tire himself out. He thought of passing by the med bay to check on his human, but then had an even better idea. He couldn't think of a soul who would want to spend day in and day out living in the med bay...well maybe Ratchet, but he wasn't a human femme. He would take the initiative of preparing Revecca some more permanent quarters closer to his own, the better to keep a watchful eye on her. Retracting his cannon, Ironhide stood and trudged out into the hallway in the direction of the duty quarters a few doors down to get to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca POV**

Revecca poked her head out into the hall and looked both ways. It was deserted. She did notice a bit of light spilling out through an opening a little way down the hall, though. Ever curious, Revecca slipped the rest of the way out into the corridor and headed silently in the direction of the light.

She stopped right at the gigantic doorway and peered around the corner. She saw the doctor robot, Ratchet, rummaging around inside a large container. She watched as he pulled something out of the container that looked a lot like the scanners they use to do inventory at the supermarket. The medic turned back toward a large, tarp-covered lump on the workbench next to him.

Revecca watched as Ratchet ran the scanner over the lump. He sighed as he did so. She thought he seemed almost sad. She jumped slightly as he spoke, his voice catching her off guard.

"I know there has got to be some residual in there somewhere. There has to be. If I can just bring it all together and contain it...maybe with the shard..." Ratchet sighed again and put the scanner down. "Ah...if I had the proper equipment and parts..." He shook his head and picked the scanner back up.

Ratchet had managed to weld the Lieutenant's frame back together, but there were some parts of his anatomy that had been damaged beyond repair by Megatron. If he did manage to revive Jazz, he lacked the resources to fully repair him. If Jazz were to be brought back at this point he would be, for all intents and purposes, an invalid. Still, Ratchet couldn't bring himself to give up on trying to get Jazz back online. He pulled the tarp back a bit to examine Jazz's body more closely causing one of his arms to slip off the table.

Revecca nearly yelped when the large extremity fell off the table. The arm dangled there for only a moment before the medic gently lifted it back into place. It was then that Revecca realized what she must be looking at. She remembered that Bumblebee had told her that there had been five of them originally. She supposed that this must be the body of their fallen comrade. She wondered what could have possibly happened to him. She imagined that it must have been something terribly serious to put one of the enormous robots out of commission. She shuddered at the thought. She watched silently for a few more moments before deciding to move on and give the medic some privacy to do his work.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide's POV**

Ironhide wheezed a bit as he sucked the dust filled air into his intake. He hated to admit it, but the young scout had been right. These rooms were filthy, enough so to probably be hazardous to the health of a human. He could barely breathe in here himself, he hated to think of what breathing in these pollutants would have done to Revecca's respiratory system. He would probably have to go see Ratchet and have his air filter changed after this. Still, he was determined that she wouldn't spend another night in the med bay.

Ironhide pushed the last of the junk littering the room into a pile he had made of things to be thrown away. He would carry it all out in the morning and dispose of it. He had so far managed to clear out most of the useful items that had been stored in the room and put them elsewhere. He had left the things that he thought Revecca might need. He had left the bed, of course, a small dresser, a stand up locker, a desk, and a couple chairs among other things. He would help Revecca to arrange them in a way that suited her later.

The real issue was going to be actually getting the place clean. The biggest hindrance to his cleaning abilities happened to be his size versus the size of the equipment he had at his disposal. Human cleaning tools weren't very cybertronian friendly. He had learned that when he had attempted to operate the vacuum cleaner in order to clean the carpet.

"Dirt Devil...they named ya perfectly, ya evil piece of scrap." A very grimy Ironhide stood glaring menacingly at the vacuum that had decided to expel its dusty contents into his face as he tried to empty it. "Ya would've made a wonderful Decepticon...Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast ya into oblivion..." He let out a sputtering sound as his system tried to pull fresh air in through his, no doubt clogged, air filter. He was distracted from his showdown with the Dirt Devil by a small sound out in the hall that sounded like a muffled laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca POV**

Revecca had wandered aimlessly up and down the halls of the installation. She had managed to find her way back to the cafeteria and scrounge herself up something to eat. She would definitely have to make a point of addressing the fact that she couldn't live on muffins, cheese curls, and Mountain Dew if she was going to have to stay here. She was sure Ratchet would back her up on that. Surely he had to know something about human nutrient requirements.

She had also, thankfully, managed to stumble upon a bathroom as her bladder had gotten to the point to where she was sure it was going to burst. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was shocked to see how disheveled she appeared. She was in desperate need of a shower and change of clothes. Her hair...she didn't even want to think about what her hair looked like. It was bad, but nothing compared to how battered her face appeared. She looked like she had gone ten rounds with the world heavy weight champion, and lost.

As she continued on her journey, she hadn't managed to run into any of the other robots, or Autobots, as they called themselves. She was surprised to find that she was a little disappointed. She thought the smaller yellow one had seemed friendly enough. Bumblebee had made her feel much more at ease. That was no small feat given her state of mind at the time. There was also no doubt that she was thankful that Ratchet had treated her injuries. She would have to tell him so when it was more convenient. Their leader she had only met briefly, but she was sure she would be getting to know him better in the near future.

Her thoughts, though, were more focused on the larger black robot that had saved her. She found him incredibly intimidating and a little scary with the arsenal he was packing, but rather intriguing none-the-less. It had dawned on her that she had never actually told him how thankful she was for what he had done for her. She would have to rectify that if she was going to be stuck here. She didn't want to appear ungrateful.

Moving quietly on down the darkened hallway, she spotted a light at the far end of the hall. She could hear a rustling sound followed by what sounded like cursing as a cloud of dust poured out into the corridor. She crept toward the light to find her rescuer covered in dirt and having a heated argument with a vacuum cleaner. A giggle escaped from her before she managed to clamp her hands over her mouth. She didn't have time to retreat as a very dusty Ironhide intercepted her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Revecca looked up into Ironhide's optics as he gazed down at her. "Uh...Hi."

Ironhide kneeled down to Revecca's level. "What are you doing up? Do ya need somethin'?"

Revecca shook her head. "Nope, I'm good. I'm always up at this time. Just out wandering around...you know."

Ironhide tilted his head. "Does Ratchet know you're out...wanderin' around?" Revecca shrugged her shoulders causing Ironhide to chuckle softly. "I didn't think so."

"So...umm...were you guys having a moment?" Revecca gestured passed Ironhide to the vacuum sitting innocently on the floor behind him.

Ironhide looked back over his shoulder and narrowed his optics at the offending piece of cleaning equipment. "Slagging piece of scrap ejected its contents into my face. I was tryin' to clean this place up a little for ya."

Revecca laughed. "For me?"

Ironhide let out what sounded like a sigh as he turned his head back to face her. "Well...yeah. Unless you'd rather stay in the med bay with the doc."

"No...not particularly. I mean, its alright but it kind of reminds me of a hospital. Hospitals creep me out and they smell funny." Revecca wrinkled her nose. She thought a moment and looked at him seriously. "Actually, if we're talking about where I'd rather be...I'd rather be at my own house..."

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about all this. I really was gonna take ya to the hospital. Plans sorta changed..."

"No." Revecca shook her head as she cut him off. "Don't be sorry. I actually wanted to thank you for...for stopping Ryan. I don't really want to think about what might have happened if you hadn't." She wasn't sure what motivated her next move, but she felt compelled in some strange way, almost like another force was driving her. She slowly closed the space between them. Reaching out, she used one of her hands to wipe some of the dirt off of a spot on the lower part of his face. Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips to the warm metal. She was surprised at how very alive it felt under her lips. A feeling like a mild electrical current seemed to pass through her body at the contact. She shivered a bit at the pleasant feeling. After what seemed like ages, but in reality couldn't have been more than a few seconds, Revecca pulled back. She stood there uncomfortably as Ironhide merely looked at her. "So...umm...thank you."

Ironhide could still feel the warmth in the place where her lips had touched him. That warmth seemed to radiate from that tiny spot to spread throughout his entire system in waves. It was a strange, but definitely pleasurable sensation. For a moment, he was speechless that such a small contact could illicit such a response and could do nothing but stare at the little femme. Forcing his vocal processor back on line, he managed to croak, "Y-you're welcome."

Revecca was the first to completely regain her composure. "Do-do you need some help? I'm pretty good with a vacuum..."

"Uh..yeah. If ya don't mind." Ironhide reluctantly stood and looked down at Revecca.

"It's the very least I could do after..." Revecca managed a smile. "Well, you know..." Without waiting for him to say anything further, she stepped passed him and went to work on the vacuum. Ironhide watched her for a moment before he too got back to work.

End of Chapter 10

**I felt really bad for Ironhide, he was having a rough time what with the vacuum exploding in his face and all. I thought he needed a little love, lol. This chapter was short...the next one is gonna be long, looong...LOOOONG!!! Haha! Let me know what ya think! See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for you fine people. I had to cut it in half because it got a little long for my liking so I'm gonna post it as two seperate chaps. Thats why it ends kinda in a weird spot. I'll post the rest when I get a chance. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Ummm...no...what makes you think I own 'em?**

It was morning by the time Ironhide and Revecca had finally given up on their cleaning efforts, finally coming to the conclusion that the room was as clean as it was ever going to be. They had decided to rest a bit. Ironhide had lowered himself into a sitting position leaning against one of the walls, while Revecca sat cross-legged on top of a desk next to him. They spoke to each other tentatively at first. Eventually, as each became more comfortable in the other's presence, the conversation began to flow more freely and take on a familiar feel.

Revecca scooted backwards on the desk until her back could lean against the wall and stretched her legs out in front of herself. She turned her head a bit so she could look up at Ironhide, who was busy trying to blow some of the dust out of a port on his cannon. "So...what exactly are you guys doing here? I mean...If it's some top secret, you'll have to kill me if you tell me, type thing then I'd rather not know..."

Ironhide stopped what he was doing to look at Revecca. One of his faceplates twitched upwards in what looked like a lopsided grin. "Nah, its nothin' like that. We just came here to find the Allspark and ended up stayin'." He shrugged as if it weren't really that big of a deal for giant alien robots to be hanging out on Earth.

Revecca cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Find the what?"

Ironhide looked at her expression, the plates that made up his face moving to form a smile. "It's kinda a long story."

Revecca sat forward a bit and turned fully toward him. "Dude...according to your boss-man, I'm not going anywhere for a while. I got nothing but time." Revecca looked at him expectantly.

He gazed back at her. "What do ya wanna know?"

"Everything...whatever you want to tell me."

Ironhide regarded her for a moment. One hand unconsciously moved to his face and touched the spot where Revecca had kissed him. The memory of the contact replayed in his processor causing a slight current to run through his systems. His optics dimmed for a split second before brightening again. "Well, if ya really wanna know..."

"Yay!" Revecca scooted to the edge of the desk closest to Ironhide and crossed her legs, looking up at him with her chin cupped in her hands like an excited child. "Story time with Uncle Ironhide!"

Ironhide snorted in amusement at her excitement. "Uncle Ironhide?"

Revecca gave him a devilish grin. "For the intents and purposes of story time, yes."

Ironhide shook his head as he chuckled softly. "Humans..." He stretched one hand out toward Revecca. "Get on."

Revecca's grin faded slightly. "What for?"

"Cause you're gonna damage your neck if ya keep lookin' up at me like that. Ratchet would bust a gasket, I'm sure. C'mon, get on." Ironhide watched her look at his outstretched hand warily before hesitantly seating herself in his palm. He slid down the wall a bit into more of a reclining position and gently placed Revecca onto his chest armor making them almost eye to eye. "Better?"

Revecca nodded as she looked around herself. "Uh...yeah." She felt a little uncomfortable sitting on him but carefully seated herself in the center of his chest anyway. Under her she could feel the pulsing hum of what she assumed was whatever was keeping the alien she was sitting on alive. Her eyebrows drew together slightly in a look of concentration as she curiously pressed her hands flat against the surface under her. She felt the pulsing quicken slightly under her touch. It almost reminded her of a heart beat, but she sensed it was much more than that. She ran the tips of her fingers softly over the warm armor under her, slightly amazed that something made out of metal could feel so alive. She felt the pulsing quicken even more as her fingers skimmed over the surface.

Revecca was startled out of her thoughts as Ironhide made a deep rumbling sound, almost like a purr. She quickly jerked her hands away from his chest and clasped them together tightly in her lap. Her head jerked up and her eyes met his optics. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to...uh...I'm just...sorry."

Ironhide cleared his vocal processor. "No, it's...alright." He was a bit embarrassed about the way he had responded to her touch and that it had startled her. He knew she was just being curious. She had no clue that she was caressing the metal right above his sensitive spark chamber. He knew humans were extremely tactile creatures. They assimilated a great deal of information through touch. He had learned this from observing Captain Lennox's young daughter interact with her environment. Still, that didn't take away the fact that he had found the contact rather stimulating, or that he felt that strange sense of familiarity at the touch.

"So?" Revecca was looking at him expectantly again, seemingly oblivious to the feelings she had stirred up in the mech. "On with the show?"

Ironhide took a brief moment to get some of his more rebellious systems under control before he began the tale of how the Autobots had come to be on Earth and the events leading up to their arrival. Revecca watched him as he spoke with a look of awe on her face. He was extremely pleased with himself that he was able to command her complete attention. He found he rather enjoyed just having her near and speaking to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Two Hours Later**

"Wow..." Revecca couldn't think of a suitable word to describe the story that Ironhide had just told her. Of all the things she expected him to tell her, she hadn't expected to hear about two opposing factions of alien robots locked in some kind of civil war that had spilled over onto Earth. "That is just...wow. I honestly don't even know how to respond to that. If I wasn't sitting here looking at you, I wouldn't believe it."

Ironhide nodded in understanding. He was sure it was a bit much for one to absorb, especially humans as they were so limited in their knowledge of the universe. He studied her for a moment. He wanted to lighten the mood a bit after so much talk of destruction and loss. He looked her up and down and then smirked. "Y'know...you're filthy."

"Ugh!" Revecca looked down at herself and frowned. She was covered in dirt from cleaning and still had blood on her clothes from earlier. "You don't have to remind me. No one is more aware of that than I am. I feel like I've crawled out of a dumpster." She looked back up at him and grinned. "Actually, since we're on the subject, you're not so clean yourself." She reached out and ran one finger down the part of his face that she could reach. It left a grimy film on her finger that she showed him. "See."

Eyeing the dirt on her finger, Ironhide shot a heated glance at the vacuum cleaner sitting in the corner. "Piece of slag..." He growled at the vacuum before turning back to Revecca. "We should get cleaned up."

Revecca looked at him questioningly. "And how do you suppose I'm gonna do that?"

It suddenly dawned on Ironhide. His optics went wide. "You don't have any of your things."

Revecca sighed. "Nope. I was hoping eventually that I would become so disgusting that you all wouldn't be able to stand it and send me home."

Ironhide snorted. "I'll tell ya what..." He wrapped one hand securely around Revecca's back to keep her in place against his chest as he pushed himself into a standing position. "Lemme get some of this grit off before it works its way down into my servos, and then I'll take ya to your house so you can get some of your things. Alright?"

Revecca brightened at the idea of going home again, even if just for a little while to get some of her stuff. She nodded. "Okay.'Cause I'm starting to actually gross myself out a little..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ironhide strolled into the med bay with Revecca clutched to his chest in one large hand. "Hey, Ratchet! Where are ya?!"

The medic poked his head around the corner. "I'm here. Have you seen...Ah! There you are, Revecca!" Ratchet watched as Ironhide sat her down on the counter and then glared at him. "I have been looking everywhere for her. You could have told me that she was with you. I was beginning to worry."

Ironhide dismissed Ratchet with a shrug. "We were busy."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge as he examined the two. "Really? Doing what? Rolling around outside in the dirt?" He gestured toward Revecca. "This is completely unhygienic. She has open abrasions which can very easily become infected and..."

"Which is why we're here, doc." Ironhide cut him off before he could finish. "I figured you could check her out real quick before I take her home so she can get some of her stuff and get cleaned up."

Ratchet eyed Ironhide suspiciously. "I suppose." He looked at Revecca and let out a sigh. "I think that's actually probably a very good idea. Lack of adequate hygiene can have adverse effects on humans."

"Thanks Ratchet." Ironhide pounded him on the back a couple times causing him to sputter before he turned to Revecca. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Revecca nodded as she watched him leave the med bay. She felt the eyes of the other robot on her. She looked up at him. "Umm...listen...I'm, I'm sorry about that whole throwing my boot at your head thing. I kinda panicked. It's just...most of the time, when a girl wakes up in a strange place without her pants...it usually means something really bad has happened to her. So, I just wanted to apologize and also say thanks for...umm...stitching me up." Revecca managed a nervous smile.

Ratchet's stern countenance softened a bit as the corners of his mouth hitched up into a smile. "Think nothing of it. I understand." He scanned her quickly. "I think your just fine. You may want to ingest something soon, though. Your blood glucose level has dropped to 70 milligrams per deciliter."

Revecca looked at him strangely. "Say what?"

"The amount of sugar transported in your blood stream and utilized as fuel by your muscles is becoming rather low. You will need to eat something in order to bring it back to up optimum levels." He looked at her as if waiting for her to acknowledge that she understood what he had told her.

Revecca looked at him dumbfounded. "No...I know what you said, but...How do you know that?"

"Ah..." Ratchet nodded his head in understanding. "I am equipped with bioscanners which enable me to run diagnostics on your systems."

"Oh." Revecca seemed to ponder that for a moment. She looked back up at him and grinned. "Cool! So what else can you tell from your bioscans?"

"Well..." Ratchet straightened himself up proudly as he began to rattle off her vital statistics and a breakdown of the status of all her systems. It wasn't often someone ASKED him to tell them what he knew about them, especially one of their human friends. They seemed to be very hung up on privacy, something he really didn't understand. "Overall, Revecca, I would have to say that you are in perfect health."

Revecca looked at him blankly for a second after he finished before she spoke. "That...was...fucking awesome! You are like a hundred times better than my doctor...and he went to medical school at Harvard, which is supposed to be like, the shit."

Ratchet laughed. "Why thank you. It isn't often that I am complimented by one of my patients. They're usually more interested in getting out of here and reinjuring themselves." Feeling slightly encouraged, Ratchet continued. "I have to say, it isn't often that I am given the opportunity to examine a human femme. Would you be terribly offended if I asked you a question?"

Revecca looked at him a bit uneasily. "Uh, no...I suppose not. Go ahead."

"I have determined that it isn't detrimental to your wellbeing, so you shouldn't be overly concerned, but are you aware that your reproductive cycle has been chemically interrupted?" Ratchet looked at her with a raised optic ridge.

"Huh?" Revecca almost fell out laughing when she realized what he was referring to. "Uh, yeah. I know that. It's supposed to be that way."

"You have purposely disabled your ability to create?" Ratchet seemed rather appalled at the idea. "Why ever would you do that?"

Revecca realizing how concerned he was did her best to keep a straight face. "It's called birth control." Although she found it rather odd to be discussing contraception with a robot doctor as big as a small house, she did her best to explain the concept behind using it.

Ratchet looked at her seriously after she was done speaking. "So, if I understand correctly, you wish to mate with members of the opposite sex, but you do not wish to reproduce. Is that accurate?"

"Uh...not exactly...but that is the basic idea, yeah. I mean…I'm not mating with anyone, but…it's sort of a…um…precaution, should anything…you know…occur." Revecca fidgeted with the hem of her shirt uncomfortably for a moment. The last thing she wanted was to give an enormous robot the impression that she made a habit out of "mating" with any male she happened to come into contact with.

Ratchet rubbed his chin with one hand. "Fascinating. Although I don't understand the desire to prevent the creation of new life, it is an interesting subject. I will have to look into this further. Your species has such interesting customs surrounding the reproductive process."

"If you say so." Revecca looked at her watch. She was starting to get a little tired. A yawn escaped her before she could stop it.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" He turned an inquisitive optic in her direction.

"I don't..." Before she could finish, the med bay doors banged open and a much, much cleaner Ironhide strolled in looking very pleased with himself.

"She ready to go, doc?" Ironhide practically strutted into the med bay.

Ratchet looked him up and down. "Ironhide, you're very...shiny."

Ironhide looked down at himself and shrugged. "Eh..." He looked at Revecca and offered her his hand to help her to the ground. "Is she good ta go or what, doc?"

"Oh, she's fine..." Ratchet didn't have time to comment further as Ironhide transformed back into the Topkick and threw open his passenger door for Revecca to climb inside. As Ironhide pulled out of the med bay Ratchet shook his head as he emitted a sharp laugh. "She isn't the one I'm worried about..."

End of Chapter 11

**Alrighty...'Hide is about to take Rev home and maybe learn a little bit more about why our car thief had to pull that last job...The plot is about to thicken! Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****Read this story only as directed. Reader assumes full responsibility. This page is made from 100 percent recycled electrons. In the event of decreased air pressure, oxygen masks will pop out of the top of your monitor. Disclaimer does not cover misuse, accident, lightning, flood, tornado, tsunami, volcanic eruption, earthquake, hurricanes, or other acts of God, neglect, damage from improper use, incorrect line voltage, unauthorized use, unauthorized repair, improper installation, typos, broken antenna or marred cabinet, missing or altered serial numbers, electromagnetic radiation from nuclear blasts, sonic boom vibrations, customer adjustments that are not covered in this list, and incidents owing to an airplane crash, ship sinking or taking on water, motor vehicle crashing, dropping the item, falling rocks, leaky roof, broken glass, disk failure, accidental file deletions, mud slides, forest fire, hitting of a deer, milk coming out of your nose due to laughing while drinking, or projectiles, which can include, but are not limited to, arrows, bullet shots, BBs, shrapnel, lasers, napalm, torpedoes, emissions of X-rays, Alpha, Beta and Gamma rays, knives, stones, etc. OH! and I also don't own Transformers! HA!**

**Please R & R!**

Ironhide drove quickly down the old highway leading away from the Autobot's base. His holoform was seated behind the steering wheel while Revecca sat quietly on the passenger side watching the scenery go by. They traveled in silence for a few minutes until Revecca started giggling.

"Whats so amusing?" The holoform took its eyes off the road to look at Revecca.

Revecca leaned toward the dash as far as the seatbelt would allow and peered out through the windshield like she was examining Ironhide's hood. "Heh heh. Nothing. You are really shiny, thats all. Its...its nice..." Rev ran her fingertips over the dashboard in a gentle stroke of appreciation.

Ironhide's engine roared louder at the touch as he said something in a strange language that Revecca couldn't understand.

Rev settled back in her seat a bit startled and shot a questioning glance at Ironhide's holoform who was still looking at her. "What did you say?"

Ironhide shifted a bit uncomfortably and turned his attention back to the road. "Nothin'...nevermind." He was silent for a moment before he looked back at her. "What's your address?"

"Oh! I suppose that would be helpful, huh?" Revecca smiled to herself. "Its 1852 Banister Street. Do you need me to tell you how to get there?"

Ironhide snorted. "Nope. I'm equipped with navigational systems. I am perfectly capable of locating your residence without your input."

Revecca rolled her eyes and grinned at his smug tone. "Well excuse me, Mr. Super-Advanced SHINY Alien Robot Man..."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about thirty minutes later when they pulled up in front of Revecca's house. It was a very nice-looking, single-story, white, ranch-style home with a small fenced-in yard. It appeared to be very well kept and much to Ironhide's surprise, it was in a pretty nice neighborhood. It wasn't at all the type of place he expected someone who steals for a living to inhabit. He had watched some human television programs since coming to Earth and they had all dipicted criminals living in much less appealing habitats.

Ironhide looked at the house. "You live here?"

Revecca looked at him as she pulled on the doorhandle to get out. "Yep. Why?"

Ironhide killed his engine. "It just wasn't what I expected..."

Revecca raised an eyebrow. "Well, what did you expect?"

The holoform rubbed the back of his neck with one hand a bit embarrassed. "I dunno...something not so..."

"Nice?" Revecca finished for him. "What? You thought I lived in a crackhouse or something?" She did her best to look offended.

The holoform looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well...all I meant was..."

Revecca broke down and laughed at his expression. "Hey, its cool. I know what you meant. Trust me, I understand. You coming?" Rev pushed open the door and hopped down out of the Topkick and headed toward the gate without waiting for an answer.

Ironhide hesitated for a moment before following in holoform. He seized her by the arm before she could open the front gate and spun her around to face him as a thought suddenly invaded his processor. He had never really considered the possibility that she may very well have a mate waiting for her somewhere who might be upset at the idea of her being in the company of another male. It caused a feeling of jealousy to flare up within his spark. "Do you live alone or...?" He left the second part of his question unasked.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" As Revecca stared up at him, she saw a brief look of relief pass over his features.

Ironhide released her arm and shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "Just wonderin'."

Rev looked at him curiously and then turned to go the rest of the way down the walkway to the door. Digging her keys out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and went inside. She was happy to be in familiar surroundings once again, if only for a little while.

She turned back towards the holoform as he too stepped inside. "Excuse the mess...I've been packing things up. I know it looks like a bomb exploded in here or something. I swear its not normally like this."

Ironhide closed the door behind himself and took a look around. The inside looked as nice as the outside in his opinion. It wasn't terribly messy just a little disorganized which was to be expected if she was getting ready to move. There were large cardboard boxes sitting in various places filled with assorted items but they were pushed out of the way giving plenty of room to maneuver. The house wasn't very big, but it seemed to be very comfortable. He could understand why she would rather be here than the Autobot base. He turned to Revecca. "Y'have a very nice home."

Revecca smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. I'm really gonna miss it when I leave...if I ever get to leave." She let out a sigh. "I'm gonna go try to make myself more presentable. Umm...You can do what ever you want." She gestured around herself. "Make yourself at home. I think the television remote is over on that shelf somewhere if you wanna watch it...or whatever. I'll try to be quick."

"Take your time." Ironhide looked after her as she disappeared down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca POV**

Revecca shut her bedroom door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. The past couple of days had been like nothing she had ever experienced. She was very much aware that she currently had an alien robot parked in front of her house and it's human-like projection wandering around in her living room. Under normal circumstances, that in and of itself would have been enough to send her into hysterics. These circumstances, however, were NOT normal. For some reason, Revecca couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly, she had slowly found herself trusting the motives of the large black mech without question...and she was not one to give trust easily. This feeling was a bit unsettling, but at the same time caused something inside her to twist pleasantly when in his presence and a warmness to spread throughout her chest. She didn't have the time to dwell on these feelings now, as insane as she thought they were. She desperately needed a shower.

Shaking her head to clear it, she bent over and tugged off her boots and tossed them into the closet. She peeled off her shirt and jeans as she crossed the room toward the attached bathroom. She momentarily considered burning the filthy garments but threw them in the clothes hamper instead. Once in the bathroom, she flipped on the light and examined her reflection. She was relieved to see that it didn't look as bad as it had the day before.

Her bottom lip was still very tender, but not as swollen as it had been. A large, purple bruise graced one side of her face. Thankfully, she noted that her eye hadn't swelled. She carefully pulled the gauze pad off of the cut above her other eye. The skin seemed to be starting to repair itself, held together as it was by the fine suturing Ratchet had done. She figured that by the end of the week, she may actually be starting to look like her old self again...hopefully.

She quickly pulled her hair free from the clip that held it and jerked her fingers through it to work out some of the larger tangles. She rid herself of her bra and panties as she approached the shower. After turning on the water and making it as hot as she could stand without being scalded, she stepped under the soothing stream and began to scrub herself earnestly with a soapy bath pouf.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide smiled to himself as he listened the sound of the shower coming from down the hallway. He was busy examining some photographs he had found lying on top of one of the boxes in the living room. The first photo showed a man sprawled out on a sofa, seemingly in recharge, with a small, tightly-wrapped bundle clutched to his chest protectively. Upon closer examination, Ironhide could see that the bundle was in fact, a human sparkling. Flipping the photo over, he saw that someone had made a notation on the back: _'Matthew and Revecca Lynne...first day at home. April 28, 1985'_. One corner of his mouth hitched up into a grin as he realized that the tiny little sparkling was his femme.

He gently laid the photo down and picked up another. This one showed the same man, a few years older, kneeling next to a very young, very excited Revecca. They were in front of a strangely decorated tree that had colorful lights and various other adornments hanging from its branches. Behind the two, and surrounding the tree, were many brightly wrapped packages. Ironhide found himself briefly wondering what kind of strange human ritual could possibly involve chopping down a perfectly good tree and dragging it inside one's dwelling? He turned the picture over to find the same neat script on the back: _'Rev and Matt...Christmas morning 1989'_.

"Hmmm..." He sat the photo aside and picked up the last one. This one appeared to be much more recent than the other two. It showed a slightly younger Revecca smiling and draped in what appeared to be a billowing black gown with an odd looking hat perched on top of her head, clutching a rolled up piece of parchment. The same man stood beside her beaming proudly into the camera with one arm wrapped around her waist. Despite the smiles, Ironhide could tell something was off in the photo. Revecca's smile didn't seem to reach her eyes and the man seemed gaunt despite his enthusiastic expression. There was definitely something wrong in this picture, he just didn't know what. Ironhide's thoughts were interrupted by Revecca's voice calling to him from the bedroom. He headed down the hallway with the photo still clutched in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Revecca felt a hundred times better since taking a shower. She dried herself quickly and wrapped the towel around herself. Exiting back into the bedroom, she headed to the closet. She pulled out a light blue, longsleeved tshirt and a clean pair of jeans. She dressed quickly, finally pulling on a new pair of white Adidas. Moving to her mirror, she ran a brush through her damp blond hair and proceeded to blow it dry. She decided to leave it down around her shoulders and face, hoping that maybe it would mask some of her injuries. She dug around in a drawer for her makeup bag and carefully concealed as much of the bruise on her face as she could before putting on a little eyeshadow, mascara, and her favorite lipgloss. After spritzing on a little perfume, she took a deep, refreshing breath.

"Ahh...I feel almost human again." She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before pulling a small bag from under her bed and shoving some of her clothes and other necessities inside. "Hey, Ironhide?! Can you come here a sec, please?!" She smiled as she heard his heavy footsteps coming down the hall. The bedroom door swung open silently to reveal Ironhide's holoform filling the doorframe.

"Ya need somethin'?" He took a couple steps into the room and stopped as he looked Rev up and down. "You look..."

Revecca cut him off with a laugh. "Don't say shiny!"

Ironhide chuckled. "I wasn't goin' to." He gazed at her intensely for a moment.

Revecca fidgeted a bit uncomfortably under his scrutiny. She had that twisting feeling deep in her chest again and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Umm...Do- Do you have any idea how long I'm gonna have to stay with you guys? S-so I know how much of what to bring with me?"

Ironhide's holoform flickered for a moment as he struggled to focus before solidifying again. "I can't say for sure until you talk to Optimus again. Just bring what ya need for a few days and if ya need somethin' else I'll bring ya back to get it."

Revecca nodded silently and stuffed a couple more outfits into the bag and zipped it up. "Done." She turned back to Ironhide. "Hey, whatcha got?" She motioned to the photo he still held.

"I found it on top of one of the boxes out there." He stepped toward Rev and handed her the photo. "That is your paternal unit?"

Revecca accepted the photo and smiled a bit sadly as she looked at it. "Yeah." She gave a slight head nod. "Thats my Daddy."

Ironhide studied the picture over Revecca's shoulder. "He looks very proud of you."

"He was. This was the day I graduated from highschool..." Revecca sighed as she put the photo down and turned to face the holoform. "He was really excited for me. I'd found out earlier that day that I'd been accepted into the Engineering and Computer Science Program at Cal State on a full academic scholarship. He never finished school so to him it was like a REALLY big deal..."

Ironhide looked at her confused. "You could've been a computer engineer? What in Primus' name are you doin' stealin' cars?"

Revecca shrugged. "I needed the money..." The look on Ironhide's face told her he wasn't going to accept that as an answer so she elaborated. "Look, four months before I graduated, my dad found out he had lung cancer. It was too far advanced for them to do anything about it. It had spread into his lymph nodes and his liver...I turned down the scholarship so that I could stay with him. I loved him and he was gonna die and I didn't want him to be alone, y'know?"

Ironhide nodded. He could definitely understand her desire to remain with her father through his last days. He listened as she continued. He had the feeling that she had never really spoke about this to anyone before. He felt rather pleased that she trusted him enough to share this with him.

"He was totally pissed at me, of course. He wanted me to go to school and do something useful with my life. I couldn't leave him, though." She paused in her story and looked up into the holoform's blue eyes. "Do you have any idea how much it costs for a human being to die? There were hospital bills, funeral expenses...tens of thousands of dollars..." Her voice trailed off. "Stealing was my last resort...besides, it seemed less degrading than what I was doing at the time..." She shook her head and sighed. "I was so close to getting out and getting the hell away from here...so fucking close."

Ironhide looked at her with concern. "What's stoppin' you?"

Revecca gazed up at him and couldn't help but smile a little. "You. The last boost of my criminal career ended up being a giant robot. Go figure." Revecca sighed. "I guess it's really my fault, though. The job before should have been my last, but I screwed up."

Ironhide grinned as he picked her bag up off the floor and swung the strap over his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Someone referred this client to Ryan who was apparently into some really serious shit. They were shopping around for military technology. Ryan isn't one to ever turn down a paying client, so he took the job." Revecca turned to leave the bedroom. She continued to speak as Ironhide followed her back into the living room. "They were trying to acquire aircraft parts, computer components, electrical components, weapon components, industrial tools...other odds and ends. Ryan sent me to this warehouse down by the docks to pick up some stuff he got from these guys down in Miami, mostly stolen defense department surplus. I was kinda paranoid about the whole thing anyway, but the whole drive there I swear there was a cop following me." Revecca shrugged. "I got really spooked. I ran out and left all the shit there...but I swear that same cop car hung out around the shop for like a week after that until Ryan finally got the order filled, then it just disappeared. It was creepy...Anyways, I had to do one more job to make up for the money I cost him for not completing the last one on time. Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Ironhide felt dread fill his spark. "How long ago was this?"

"A couple weeks ago. Why?" Revecca was concerned about the serious expression on his face.

"We're goin' back to the base. You need to speak with Prime."

End of Chapter 12

**Dun, dun, dun...Possible Decepticon activity??? Hmmm...I wonder what will happen...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hiya guys! Another little chapter for y'all! There's lots of stuff going to start happening soon...some really, really good (what some people have told me they've been waiting for)...and some really, really bad (silly Decepticons). Hopefully it doesn't get too confusing or boring, lol. As always, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed for their kind words. I'm really glad you guys like the story. Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Still not mine.**

**Autobot Base**

"Any luck?" Optimus' giant frame filled the doorway to the room where Ratchet worked on the mangled spark chamber he had removed from the lifeless body of Jazz.

Ratchet sighed as he put down the tools he was holding and turned to face Prime. "Yes and no."

Optimus came the rest of the way into the room and looked sadly down upon the body of his Lieutenant and the various broken pieces of his body that littered the surface of the workbench. "Care to elaborate?"

Ratchet rubbed his weary optics with one hand. He had been up working on Jazz all night. It was starting to catch up with him. "You want the good news or the bad news first?"

Optimus sighed. "I could use some good news, old friend."

Ratchet cleared his vocal processor. "I have been able to isolate a small amount of residual energy still lingering in his peripheral systems. It isn't much, but it's Jazz. I'm trying to repair the major damage sustained by his spark chamber so that I have a more stable place to house it until I can complete repairs..."

Optimus' optic ridges furrowed in thought. "So it would be possible for you to use the remaining shard of the Allspark to revive him?"

Ratchet nodded. "With the amount of energy the Allspark held, theoretically, it is possible. Which brings me to the bad news..." He gestured to the various broken bits and pieces of Jazz. "Even if I am able to successfully revive Jazz, most of this damage is beyond my ability to repair with the limited tools and resources we have on hand. With the severity of his injuries, I'm not sure what his functional level would be." He pointed to a supportive strut in the Lieutenant's leg that he had welded back together. "Not to mention the structural damage. I've done all I can with what I have to work with, but a lot of this really needs to be replaced." He shook his head. "Ironhide's rusty old aft with all his patchwork is in better condition than Jazz at the moment."

Optimus regarded his friend carefully. "I hate to even suggest this but, the human government has offered us their assistance in repairing Jazz..."

"Only so they can study him. You know what they did to Bee..." Ratchet's voice trailed off.

Optimus shook his head sadly. The young mech still hadn't quite gotten over the ordeal. Handing Jazz over to the government, even if they did offer to help repair him, was entirely out of the question and he knew it. He wasn't about to put another member of his crew through what Bumblebee had endured. "Where is Bumblebee?"

Ratchet picked up his tools and set back to work. "He went back to Sam's house. His father wasn't feeling well and they had to cut their vacation short."

"Ah..." Optimus nodded. He was about to say more but Ironhide chose that moment to come barreling through the door with a very frightened looking Revecca clenched in one giant fist.

Ironhide practically shoved Revecca into Prime's face. "Tell him exactly what ya told me."

Revecca looked wide-eyed up into Optimus' optics. "I..."

"Go on, Rev." Ironhide gave her a slight shake. "It's important."

"Ironhide..." Optimus' voice held a gentle warning. He looked from the frightened girl to the mech who held her. "What's going on here."

"You need ta hear what she just told me." Ironhide relaxed his fist and transferred Revecca into the palm of his other hand and offered her to Prime. "I think she might know somethin' about what the Decepticons are up to."

Optimus raised an optic ridge and put out his hand for Revecca to climb into. He didn't miss the glance she gave to Ironhide as if asking for his approval or the slight nod Ironhide gave her in return before she hesitantly climbed into his offered hand. Optimus raised her to optic level. "What is it, little one?"

Revecca glanced again to Ironhide who gave her another encouraging nod. She sighed and looked back at Optimus. "I'm sure Ironhide has made you aware that I'm not exactly a law abiding citizen and that my chosen profession isn't exactly...legal..." She looked down at her hands uncomfortably.

Optimus nodded. "We aren't here to judge you, little one."

Revecca swallowed hard. By this time, Ratchet had stopped what he was doing and his optics were focused on her also. "My...employer...was approached by someone who wanted him to acquire some materials for them."

Optimus looked at her patiently. "What kind of materials?"

"Military stuff mostly. A lot of computer hardware and aircraft parts...umm...electronics, weapon components and tools." Revecca shifted uncomfortably in Optimus' hand as she relayed a detailed list of all the items that she knew of and what she vaguely knew about the people Ryan had been dealing with. He seemed most concerned as she related her experience with the police cruiser and how it had hung around the place she worked and then disappeared after they had what they wanted.

Optimus narrowed his optics as she finished speaking. "Barricade..." He looked back down at Revecca. "It was very good of you to bring this to our attention." Optimus handed the miserable looking femme back to Ironhide. "Thank you, Revecca. This confirms my suspicions that the Decepticons are planning something. It would also explain their recent lack of activity. They are most definitely making some sort of preparations."

"I'm sorry..." Revecca sounded truly apologetic. She didn't know what else to say. In her mind, she had just royally screwed over the only people who seemed care about her at all for the moment.

"Don't be, little one." Optimus bent slightly to look the girl in the eye as she sat perched in Ironhide's palm. He spoke gently. "You didn't know..."

Sudden anger coursed through Revecca. "But I did know! Not about Decepticons, but I knew enough to know that whatever was going on was some serious shit...and I didn't do anything about it. I just did as I was told...just like I always do. No questions asked..." Revecca had to stop speaking before she broke down. She could feel her eyes burning, threatening to tear up.

Ironhide held Rev against the warm metal of his chest armor and gently rubbed her back with one large finger in a reassuring manner. It was the only way he could comfort her at the moment. He knew she felt guilty after he had informed her of his suspicions about who her boss had actually been dealing with and now with Prime's confirmation, it was very clear that she felt even worse. He spoke as he watched Rev with concerned optics. "So what do ya think they're plannin'?"

Ratchet, who had remained silent through the whole thing, was the first to speak. "Isn't it obvious? They're trying to resurrect Megatron..."

Ironhide shook his head. "I don't think 'Cade has the neural capability to put Megatron back together. He was pretty fragged up..."

"No..." Ratchet looked sadly down at the body of Jazz. "but Starscream is perfectly capable. With his background in science, his knowledge of anatomy, and the proper equipment there's a very good probability that he could succeed. Though, why he would want to is beyond me. Starscream finally has the leadership role he's lusted after for so long."

Optimus spoke. "Megatron was the glue that held the Decepticon forces together. With him offline, I'm sure there is plenty of disorder among the remaining ranks. Starscream is probably having a difficult time retaining control. He needs Megatron alive to keep everyone in check."

Ratchet and Ironhide nodded simultaneously in understanding. Unlike the Autobots, who followed the directives of their beloved Prime willingly and honorably, Decepticons were ruled by terror. Without the fear of Megatron's wrath hanging over them and the entire reason for the war they had been waging for so long more or less destroyed, there was no more reason to be loyal to the cause. Dissent was bound to occur amongst the remaining Decepticon forces. It was only a matter of time.

Optimus seemed to be deep in thought. "Ironhide?"

"Yes, Sir?" He turned to face his leader.

"I want you to call Bee back to the base immediately. We need recon. I want to know exactly where the Decepticons are and what they're doing. They musn't be allowed to proceed with any plans to recover or repair Megatron's remains." Optimus watched as Ironhide gently place the tiny human femme on the workbench before leaving the room to carry out his orders to contact Bumblebee. "We finally have a new place to call home, new friends, and peace after all these years of waging war. I'm not ready to give that up." Optimus turned and left the room to contemplate their next move, leaving Revecca alone with Ratchet.

Ratchet leaned heavily on the workbench, bracing himself with his arms. He was startled a bit as the femme's voice cut through the silence.

"Megatron..." Revecca's nose wrinkled with distaste. Even his name sounded evil, not like the name Optimus Prime, which sounded rather noble to her. She looked around herself at the the scattered parts. "It isn't fair."

"No." Ratchet agreed. "It isn't."

Revecca didn't know Jazz except what Ironhide had told her about him when he was telling her about how they came to be here, but the thought that one of the bad guys being able to live while one of the good guys lay broken didn't sit too well with her. She harbored tremendous guilt for her involvement, however small it may have been. She wished there was someway she could help and maybe make up for what she had done. She looked up at Ratchet with large, watery eyes. "You're like, the best doctor ever. Can't you fix him?"

A small grin twitched at the corner of Ratchet's mouth as he looked down on her. "Revecca, I truly appreciate your confidence, I truly do. I am doing my best but I just don't have the resources to do a proper job. It's just going to take some time. I'm not going to give up on him."

Revecca nodded and then looked down at her feet. An idea had started to form in a far corner of her mind as she stared at a broken flywheel laying on the workbench. "I'm really tired. May I be excused?"

"Of course." Ratchet cast a concerned optic in her direction and offered her his hand to climb into. "You do look like you could use some rest. Would you like me to take you to your room?"

She needed some time alone to think. "No, thanks. I can find it."

"If you're sure..." Ratchet lowered his hand to the ground so Revecca could step off into the floor. "One of us will probably come for you when Bumblebee arrives. I'm sure Optimus will want you to repeat everything you've said for his benefit. Until then try to get some rest. Doctor's orders."

Revecca nodded again sadly. "I will, thanks."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Temporary Decepticon Staging Area**

Barricade sat inside the rickety structure listening to the pounding of the rain against the rusty, metal roof. He enjoyed the flash of the lightening and the booming of the thunder. It reminded him of the smaller explosions that had rocked Cybertron in the early parts of their civil war. An evil smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth as he thought of all the carnage and destruction they had caused back then, back when war had still been a foreign concept to many of the inhabitants of Cybertron. He fondly remembered the chaos that had resulted when the Autobot fraggers had finally realized that the Decepticons had indeed meant business and that their attempts at peaceful diplomacy were falling on deaf ears. Oh, how he had lived for those times.

Perhaps, he thought absently, they may be able to recreate that chaos here on Earth after they crush the remaining Autobots. Although, he doubted the humans would be much of a challenge under the pressure of a full blown Decepticon onslaught, it would still be amusing to watch them try to resist the inevitable. A dark chuckle rumbled out of his voice processor.

"B-b-b-barricade!"

The stuttering of the hyperactive hacker pulled Barricade out of his thoughts. He looked down upon the much smaller Con. "What is it?"

Frenzy rubbed his hands together excitedly. "How much long-g-g-er?"

Barricade sneered. The little glitch was just as eager as he was. "Soon. We have to wait for Starscream to return with reinforcements..." His left optic twitched at the mention of the Seeker's name. He loathed Starscream with a passion. His fingers flexed unconsciously as he visualized ripping the jet's wings from his body as he writhed in pain. "Then we will be able to retrieve Megatron's body."

Frenzy bobbed his head up and down and he made a trilling sound. "D-d-do you think it will work?"

Barricade looked at the boxes of parts and equipment that surrounded them. "The stupid fleshlings have supplied us well. All we need now is Starscream's technical expertise and a power source and Lord Megatron shall be returned to his former glory."

"We'll need what's left of the Allsp-p-park...and the Aut-t-toslags have that..."

"For now..." Barricade's optics glowed an eerie red in the darkness. "Megatron's will be done. We will have that shard..."

End of Chapter 13

**Darn those pesky Decepticons. Always up to no good. Poor Revecca...I really think she needs someone to cheer her up a bit...hmmm...I wonder who??? Anywho...drop me a line and let me know what ya think! Catch ya later! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello again, guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Much good karma to all of you who have read and reviewed! It makes me feel all warm and squishy inside, lol. Anyways, here is another little tidbit for you guys to read. I feel like the end of this chapter is a bit rushed, but for some reason what I had in my head just didn't translate well onto the page. Oh well, I tried. I promise to do better next time. I hope you guys get at least some enjoyment out of this, lol. See ya at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Voodoo no own. You no sue. Deal? Good. **

**Temporary Decepticon Staging Area**

Tiny sparks flew from the small relay panel as Frenzy gently manipulated the delicate wiring before carefully soldering it into place, a difficult feat for him given his impulsive urges. Turning to the computer he had connected to the panel with several cables and wires, he hastily tapped in a few simple commands. He twitched excitedly as the information correctly raced down the pathways he had created to its intended destination causing the claw-like apparatus attached to the other end, connected by more cables, to flex wickedly. A fit of almost maniacal laughter wracked Frenzy's small frame.

"I'm assuming that you have been successful." Barricade's bulky body threw a shadow over the hacker where he continued to roll around on the floor in spastic glee. It was at his insistence that they had begun to assemble some of the less vital components that would be needed to resurrect their mighty leader.

Frenzy quickly got to his feet. He made a chirping sound as he composed himself as much as was possible. "The new p-p-peripheral motor relays have been config-g-gured. Once they are inst-t-talled there shouldn't be any p-p-problems...of course that will rely on St-t-tarscream's mechanical ab-b-bility."

"Excellent work, Frenzy." Barricade's optics glowed a bloody red as he looked down at the smaller Decepticon. "Starscream will be returning to Earth shortly. We must prepare for the retrieval of Lord Megatron in his absence. I need you to find out the exact coordinates where the insects jettisoned his remains."

Frenzy jerked his head up and down quickly in agreement. "Right away, B-b-b-barricade." The hacker immediately turned back to the computer he had set up and started punching away on the keyboard, infiltrating the governments sophisticated network systems and their fancy firewalls almost effortlessly.

Barricade watched the tech expert work for a moment. "Let me know as soon as you find anything." As he turned to walk away, his audio receivers were greeted by the noise of a jet overhead and the unmistakable sound of a transformation happening right outside. A smirk pulled at his faceplates and his optics narrowed. "Starscream..." Barricade made his way outside to meed the Air Commander and current leader of the Decepticon forces.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile...Back at Autobot Headquarters, Revecca's POV**

Revecca wandered aimlessly up and down the halls. She had went back to the room Ironhide had prepared for her but found that she was too geared up to relax. Her busy mind wasn't going to let her rest. She decided that a walk to help her clear her head was in order.

She hadn't seen or heard another soul since she had left Ratchet in the other room. She assumed that they were all busy somewhere discussing what to do about the new impending threat to humanity. A threat she had helped to create. She just couldn't get passed the guilt she felt for even being involved in the situation. Surely there had to be some way for her to at least restore some sense of balance.

Her mind kept going back to the body sprawled out on the workbench. It wasn't fair that Megatron should be revived while Jazz remained offline. According to Ratchet, the Decepticons had everything they needed to bring back their leader. Revecca found herself wondering if Ratchet would be able to help Jazz if he had the same advantage.

Revecca soon found that she had made a complete circle of the entire compound and was standing back at the entrance to the room where Jazz was being stored. Looking at the tarp covered lump, she knew what she needed to do. She had made up her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Revecca?"

She turned at the sound of her name and had to crane her neck back to look up at the weapons specialist. "Yeah?"

"You alright? I've been lookin' for you." Ironhide kneeled down, concern showing in his optics.

Revecca nodded. "I think so..." She looked back toward the tarp covered body of Jazz. "What was he?"

Ironhide looked confused. "What do ya mean?"

Revecca looked back up at him. "I mean...you turn into a big ass truck, Bee turns into a Camaro...What was he?"

"His alt form?"

Revecca nodded.

Ironhide tilted his head. "A Solstice."

"Pontiac." Revecca smiled slightly. That was good news. This may not be as difficult as she thought. Her brows furrowed as she mentally plotted out how best to proceed.

Ironhide narrowed his optics. "What are ya thinkin'?" He offered her his hand, which she immediately climbed into without a second thought, much to his delight. He stood up straight as he continued to wait for her answer.

After a moment, Revecca looked back up at him with eyes full of sincerity. "I want to help. I can get Ratchet what he needs to fix him. It might take me a day or two but I know I can..."

"No." Ironhide shook his head.

"Wha-What do you mean, no?" She looked at him incredulously. "That's your friend in there." She pointed toward the workbench.

"And there is almost nothin' I'd like more than to have 'im back..." He paused, raising her even with his optics. "But not at the expense of you doin' somethin' _illegal_ that could get you _hurt _or thrown into a human brig. I know you're feelin' a little guilty, but stealin' just isn't..."

"Who said anything about doing something illegal or stealing? You just assumed that was what I was alluding to?" Revecca felt something inside herself drop at the thought that he still regarded her as little more than a common criminal. A criminal that he had the unfortunate luck to now be stuck with until Optimus let her go on her way.

The hurt expression on her face tugged painfully at his spark. "Rev...I just don't want...I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant." Her voice was flat as she spoke. "I'm a thief, right? A criminal? Why should you expect anything less. It's what I'm good at..."

"Aww slag, Revecca. Thats not what I meant at all. I just don't want you to go gettin' hurt. You do remember what happened last time? Rev?" He could tell he had already lost this conversation by posture of her body as she sat rigidly in his palm. He vented out a sigh. "Look, the others are waitin' on us. We need to get back and let Bee know whats goin' on..." He looked down upon his femme a bit sadly as he trudged his way toward the common room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Sam, Mikaela." Ratchet nodded to the pair in greeting as he entered the room. "It's nice to have you back."

"Hey, Ratchet." Mikaela greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hiya, Ratch!" Sam waved at him from across the room where he leaned against Bee's leg. "It's nice to be back. That had to be the longest two weeks of my entire life. Being trapped in a car with my parents on one of their road trips and being forced to listen to my mom's entire Barry Manilow collection is not my idea of a good time."

Bee chuckled as he looked down upon his human friends. "Your mom is a very nice lady, Sam, but her taste in music is questionable to say the least."

"Tell me about it..." Sam rolled his eyes, earning a laugh and a playful punch from Mikaela.

"Be nice you guys..." Mikaela leaned her head onto Sam's shoulder, who in turn wrapped an arm around her waist. "So...what's up? Ironhide said it was urgent that Bumblebee get here ASAP."

"Sam, Mikaela, it's good to see you both." All eyes looked toward the form of Optimus Prime as he entered the room. "We have reason to believe that the Decepticons are planning to try to revive Megatron."

"What?!" Sam's eyes grew large. "You can't be serious. M-Megatron is dead...right? I-I mean...I shoved the Allspark into his chest. He was completely destroyed...dead." He looked toward Ratchet for some medical reassurance. "Right?"

"Dead is a relative term, Sam." Ratchet turned toward his leader. "We're just waiting for Ironhide to come back. He went to find Revecca."

Optimus nodded. "Good. We'll proceed as soon as they get here."

Mikaela looked up at Bumblebee. "Who's Revecca?"

Bee didn't have time to answer before Ironhide's immense shape filled the door frame as he entered the room with a very disgruntled looking young woman cradled against his chest plate.

"C'mon, Rev. Y'know I didn't mean it like that." It was no use. He had hurt her feelings. The femme was effectively ignoring him. "Rev?" He nudged her gently with one large finger.

"Put me down." She spoke carefully, trying to keep her words devoid of emotion. She didn't want a gigantic robot to know that he had hurt her feelings.

Ironhide sighed and gently lowered her to the floor. He watched as she distanced herself from him by crossing the room to sit in a chair near Ratchet's feet. He vented out sadly and looked toward the two other humans in the room. He nodded at them. "Sam. Mikaela."

"H-hey I-Ironhide..." Sam was still quite intimidated by the mech with the huge cannons. He supposed it probably had something to do with said cannons being shoved in his face the first time they met.

"Uh...Hi 'Hide." Mikaela glanced from the large, black mech to the young woman who now sat near Ratchet. She shot a questioning glance at Sam who merely shrugged. This was a new development.

Optimus cleared his vocal processor. "Now that we're all here. I think it's time everyone got up to speed on the current situation..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca POV**

Revecca was only half listening to what the Autobot Commander was saying. She already knew the story. Hell, she had been an active participant. She didn't need a recap. She looked up as she felt someone watching her. Her eyes met Ironhide's optics for a brief moment before he looked away to answer a question Optimus directed at him.

Revecca sighed and tilted her head back to stare up at the medic that towered over her. _'Maybe_,' she thought, '_Ironhide won't listen...but maybe he will_...' She decided she would catch Ratchet after the meeting and run her idea by him. He was a doctor, surely the prospect of being able to save one of his patients had to appeal to him. She smiled to herself briefly before her eyebrows again furrowed in thought.

She knew she would probably be able to get the materials needed to repair Jazz, however, they would be more difficult to attain since Ironhide had made it very clear that theft wasn't an option. Besides, she doubted the others would approve either, not that she had any intention of stealing but she wouldn't rule it out as a possibility if it came to that. Fortunately, she did know people. She wasn't nearly as well connected as Ryan was, but she had a couple people she knew she could count on when she was in a bind...and this was definitely a bind. It would take a little work on her part, but she was positive she could pull it off.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the meeting had wound down and Optimus had dismissed his troops, Ironhide approached his human and kneeled down in front of her. He was disheartened a bit to see that she was still ignoring him. "Revecca, I..."

"Hey, Rev!" Bumblebee cheerfully interrupted whatever Ironhide was about to say.

Revecca smiled brightly up at him. She was oddly pleased to see the look of anger that crossed the weapons specialist's face as she did so. "Hi, Bee."

Ironhide growled dangerously at the younger mech. "Bee...can't whatever you want wait?"

Bee seemed oblivious to Ironhide's irritation. "I just wanted to introduce her to Sam and Mikaela...and ask if you could give them a ride home since I have to do a little field work..."

Revecca stepped around Ironhide as he continued his conversation with Bumblebee and extended her hand toward Mikaela. "I'm Revecca. It's nice to meet you, Mikaela."

Mikaela took Revecca's hand and gave her a friendly smile. "Hi. Bee told us that you'll be staying here for a while."

Revecca frowned slightly. "Yeah, it seems that way." She turned toward the young man. "You must be Sam." She flashed him a smile and extended her hand to him also.

"Uhhh..." Sam stared at the woman until Mikaela nudged him in the ribs. "Y-yeah. Nice to meet you." He quickly shook her hand.

Bee interrupted. "Sam, Mikaela, I have to leave. Ironhide will take you guys home." He looked down on the three humans.

"Sure, Bee. Be careful out there." Sam gave the robots foot a pat.

"I always am, Sam." Bee gave a little wave before he transformed and sped off.

Ironhide looked back down at his femme. She seemed to be ignoring his presence again as she chatted with Mikaela. He let out an irritated sigh. "Alright, lets get you guys home." He kept his steady gaze on Revecca. "I have things I need to do..." He transformed quickly and threw open his doors. As Sam and Mikaela climbed inside after exchanging a curious glance, Ironhide noted that Revecca hadn't budged from where she was standing. "Aren't you comin' Rev?" He had hoped to maybe speak to her alone on the way back and apologize for offending her.

"No."

"Revecca..."

"I don't want to go with you..." She crossed her arms and sat back down in her chair.

Ironhide seemed to sag on his wheels as he slammed his doors shut, startling the two humans that occupied his cab. He could tell there was no point in continuing the argument. She wasn't going to change her mind. "Fine. I'll be back soon..." He pulled away slowly as if he hoped she would reconsider and come with him. _'When I get back we're gonna talk...' _

Revecca watched him leave. She thought that his feelings had seemed a little hurt at her rejection even though he had hurt her first with his assumptions. Did robots even have feelings? The Autobots sure didn't seem like simple logic driven machines. No, she decided, they were much more than that. So, what if any feelings did Ironhide have toward her. What was she to him? A common criminal? A burden? A friend? What?

Revecca shook her head. These were not the things she needed to be thinking about right now. She needed to focus on rectifying some of the wrong she had done. A good place to start would be helping the Autobots repair Jazz. She looked around herself. Ratchet had left the common room but she had a pretty good idea of where he would be. She took off quickly in search of the medic. The sooner they got started, the better.

End of Chapter 14

**Starscream's back on Earth?!?! That can only mean one thing...lots more Decepticon goodness in the next chapter. YAY!!! I love Starscream...he thinks he's such a pimp, lol. It should be interesting. It also looks like Revecca is a bit angry at Ironhide's attempt to keep her out of trouble even though she's only trying to help. Poor 'Hide...he just doesn't want anything to happen to his human. I'm also itching to write me some Jazz...they need to hurry up and get him fixed already! Anyways...I hope you enjoyed. R&R!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I know I just updated this like a day ago, but this chapter was sitting on my computer doing nothing so I figured I would go ahead and put it up for you guys to read. There shall be drama ahead...probably starting in the next chapter. This is kinda just a build up to things to come, lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Revecca is my homegirl...none of the rest belong to me.**

**Decepticon Staging Area**

"You came back alone." Barricade growled menacingly at the Air Commander as he entered their makeshift base of operations. Oh, how he longed to rip the Seekers spark chamber out of his chest and lubricate in the empty hole, the traitorous bastard. "Megatron was right, you are a stupid, worthless piece of scrap. Fit only for the smelting pool..."

Starscream spun around and narrowed his optics as he screeched back at him. "You dare to speak to me in that manner?! I, Starscream, am now leader of the Decepticons! You WILL treat me with respect!"

Barricade clenched his fists, just barely controlling the urge to rip the jet's wings from his body. "Lord Megatron is the rightful leader of the Decepticons and shall be once again!"

"Megatron was an incompetent fool! Unfit even to lead a bunch of sparklings across a busy street! Had I been in charge from the beginning this war would be over, the Autobots would have been vanquished from the universe, and we'd all be on Cyberton right now basking in the glory of our victory instead of on this Primus forsaken, dirt ball of a planet hiding like common vermin!" Starscream snarled as he took a step toward the other mech.

"If Megatron is so incompetent then why attempt to resurrect him? Admit it Starscream! You can't handle the responsibility! You're too pathetic to lead an army!" Barricade stepped toward the Seeker, challenging him.

A dark chuckle rumbled out of Starscream as he stared down Barricade. "Pathetic? Now, now Barricade. I'm sure you don't want to get into a discussion with ME about who's pathetic, do you?" Starscream smirked. "After all, 'Cade, wasn't it YOU who let a human child escape with the glasses and then proceeded to have your aft handed to you by that youngling Autobot Scout? What is his name again?" Starscream seemed to think for a moment. "Bumblebee isn't it? Ah, yes, that's it. The Mighty Barricade, Fearsome Slayer of Autobots, brought to his knees by a little, baby Bumblebee." Starscream let out a grating laugh. "That, Barricade, is truly pathetic."

Barricade's optics blazed with unbridled rage as he launched himself forward at the Air Commander, causing both of them to go crashing to the ground. "I'll dismantle you with my bear hands!"

Frenzy had stopped his search for information on the location of Megatron's remains to watch the scene unfold between the two larger mechs. He had found the whole altercation to be quite amusing until the two had begun rolling around on the ground, punching and kicking at each other, threatening to crush his precious computer equipment.

"B-b-b-barricade! St-t-tarscream! St-t-top! You're g-g-gonna b-b-break everything!" Frenzy barely managed to keep himself from getting crushed under the two warring Decepticons as he hastily snatched his laptop and the motor relays he had put together earlier out of the way an astrosecond before Starscream's body flattened the table where he had been working as Barricade slammed him to the ground. Frenzy quickly scampered under another table to avoid being smashed as Starscream got to his feet and sent Barricade flying across the room with a well delivered kick to the midsection.

Frenzy's optics went wide as he saw the fight inching dangerously closer to the delicate equipment they would need to bring back their true leader. He ducked and dodged his way across the room trying to avoid being struck himself. "N-n-n-o! St-t-top!" He let out a loud, discordant screech that caused the wrestling mechs to stop what they were doing and put their hands over their audio receptors.

"Frenzy..." Starscream hissed, his head still ringing from the sound.

"I f-f-found the location of Meg-g-gatron's remains." The hacker's body jerked nervously now that the attention of both angry 'Cons was now directed at him.

Starscream got to his feet and straightened himself. He glared maliciously at Barricade as he too rose from the ground, shaking his head trying to clear it of the awful sound Frenzy had emitted. Starscream approached the much smaller Decepticon, suddenly interested. "Where might that be?"

Frenzy scurried over to where he had left his laptop and brought it back over to where Starscream and Barricade stood. Opening it, he tapped a few keys bringing up a picture. "There. Ch-ch-challenger Deep. It's p-p-part of the M-m-mariana Trench. It's the d-d-deepest part of this pl-pl-planet's oceans."

Starscream absorbed the information. "How deep?"

Frenzy tapped the keyboard, bringing up more information. "10,924 m-m-meters below sea level."

"Hmmm." Starscream tapped his chin with one finger. His internal components whirred as he made calculations. "We will have to proceed with caution."

"We need to retrieve the remains immediately." Barricade sneered at the Seeker.

"You fool!" Starscream turned to face him. "Do you have any idea what the water pressure is at that depth?"

Barricade looked at the Air Commander with contempt. "No. Nor do I care."

"I'm surprised your creators didn't scrap you once they discovered what they had sparked." Starscream smirked. "It's a little over eight tons per square inch, for your information. We'd be crushed...but your more than welcome to go for a swim if you want to, Barricade. I won't stop you."

Barricade looked as if he wanted to jump the Seeker again.

Frenzy spoke up, suddenly feeling concerned. "What ab-b-bout Meg-g-gatron?"

Starscream waved off the question like a minor annoyance. "His frame was built to withstand extremes...his internal components, however, just weren't built to handle the raw energy of the Allspark." He paused looking slightly disgusted. "He should be in the same state the stupid fleshlings left him in. I just need to work out the logistics of retrieving him. After the others arrive we'll put together a recovery crew."

"Others?" Barricade lifted an optic ridge.

"Yes, slag for brains. Others. I did go to muster reinforcements, did I not? They are enroute as we speak." Starscream snarled at the Mustang as he headed for the door. He turned just before he exited and surveyed the room, now littered with the aftermath of his fight with Barricade. "Clean this slag up." With that, he transformed and roared off into the sky.

Barricade stood there a moment before looking down at Frenzy. "You heard him. Clean this slag up."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Base**

Revecca was happy to find that she had been correct in her assumption. Ratchet had been much more receptive to her proposal than Ironhide had been. Once she had managed to reassure him that what she was going to do was in no way, shape, or form illegal, he had readily agreed to accept her assistance. Of course, he had immediately wanted to inform Prime of what they intended to do, but Revecca had encouraged him to wait. She wanted to be absolutely certain she could get all the needed items before she got anyone's hopes up.

"Here you are, Revecca." Ratchet handed the tiny femme the list she had asked him to compile.

Revecca took the sheet and quickly read through the contents. She arched one eyebrow as she looked at Ratchet over the top edge of the paper. "You need all of this?"

Ratchet nodded. "Those are the items I would need to return Jazz to the state he was in before he incurred his injuries."

"Wow." Revecca read through the list again as she sat cross-legged on the med bay counter. "Looks like we're gonna be doing some serious power shopping down at the Autozone..." Her voice trailed off as she studied the list again. "Actually...y'know what? I think it might be easier just to buy a new car and pull the parts you need." She looked up at the medic. "Whatever's left you could strip and hold onto if you needed it later."

"That would be ideal, but..." Ratchet shook his head. "That would require a significant amount of currency that we don't have."

"We're gonna have to spend some cash either way, Ratchet. Believe it or not, I've learned from working in a chop shop that cars are actually worth more in pieces than they are as whole. We'd probably shell out more money if we got the parts individually than we would if we picked up a car fresh off the lot." She rested her head in one hand as she thought. "I'm not gonna lie, though, a Solstice GXP retails for about $29,000 give or take, depending on the options package. I don't have that kind of money just lying around either, but I know someone I might be able to negotiate with." She picked up a badly bent screwdriver laying beside her and sighed. "Dude...we need to get you some better tools, too, thats just sad."

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Trip to Sam's House**

_"I don't want to go with you..." _Ironhide played Revecca's parting words to him over and over. She hadn't even looked at him as she said it. She had merely crossed her arms and sat down, staring off in the opposite direction. He wasn't even sure what he had said to make her so angry. He had only been truthful. He didn't want her to go out and get into any trouble on their account. It was for her own good. She hadn't even given him a chance to better explain himself, it was like she had shut down her audio receptors to whatever he had to say. He hated that she was mad at him, but he couldn't stand the fact that she was ignoring him. He was brought out of his thoughts as Mikaela's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, Ironhide?"

Ironhide sighed. "Yes, Mikaela?"

"What's up with you and Revecca?" Mikaela lazily drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as she looked out the side window.

Ironhide swerved sharply in the lane and his engine made a sputtering sound, the question catching him off guard. What was up with him and Revecca? He would have liked an answer to that question himself. "Wh-What?! I don't know what your talkin' about."

Sam elbowed her. "Mikaela!"

She looked at her boyfriend. "What?" She threw her hands up. "Like it totally isn't obvious that he digs her..." She directed her next question toward the steering wheel. "Am I right?" Her only answer was silence as Ironhide straightened out his driving. She clapped her hands together victoriously. "I knew it!"

"Mikaela, stop...m-maybe this isn't something he wants to talk about." Sam had the sudden vision of the weapons specialist dumping them both out and blasting them to pieces for being too nosy in regards to his personal affairs.

Ironhide spoke after a moment of silence, his voice still slightly unsteady. "What gives ya the impression that I...dig her?"

Mikaela shrugged. "I don't know...the way you were looking at her maybe...I just know these things. You totally dig her." Mikaela nodded to herself, happy with her observation.

Sam leaned his head against the cool glass of the passenger side window. "Mikaela...thats just...weird."

She looked at her boyfriend. "Whats weird?"

Sam laughed. "That Ironhide would be interested in Revecca...in that way. I mean c'mon..."

"Whats wrong with Revecca?" Ironhide's voice had taken on a defensive tone as it came through the radio.

"Huh? N-nothing is wrong with her I just..." Sam could hear the Topkick's engine rev dangerously. "I just didn't think you would find her attractive like...like that...thats all.."

"You don't think she's an attractive female of your species?" Ironhide's engine made an angry sound.

"What?! No! I-I mean yes! Yes! She's, she's very attractive...beautiful...sh-she's hot..." Sam swallowed hard as Ironhide growled through the radio. "N-not that I was looking at her like, like that...'cause I-I have a girlfriend...Mikaela...I love Mikaela..." He looked to Mikaela for help but she had her face buried in her hands, obviously trying to hide her laughter. "Oh, God..." Sam slid down in the seat.

"Heh..." Mikaela managed to get herself together. "Well, I like her. She seems really nice." Mikaela wiped her leaky eyes from where she had laughed so hard. "She seemed kinda pissed off at you, though."

Ironhide groaned. "I'm think I might've offended her with somethin' I said."

"Apologize." Mikaela said it as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"She won't listen to me..."

Mikaela shook her head. "Just because she's ignoring you doesn't mean she isn't hearing you. Apologize anyway. If your sincere, she'll know it. Besides, I think she might be diggin' you a little, too."

Ironhide felt his spark jump. "What makes you think that?"

Mikaela shrugged again. "I told you. I just know these things. Maybe you should talk to her. You might be surprised." She smiled as they finally pulled up in front of Sam's house.

Sam hurriedly jumped out of the Topkick as soon as the doors opened and headed for the house, eager to distance himself from the trigger happy mech. "Thanks for-for the ride."

Mikaela walked around the front of Ironhide and gave him a friendly pat on the grill. "Good luck, big guy. Thanks for the lift." She hurried down the walk to catch up with Sam and disappeared inside the house.

Ironhide sat there a moment thinking about what she had said. He thought he was finally willing to admit that he harbored an attraction to the femme, but was it even possible that Rev could be interested in him...in that way? He supposed Sam was right to an extent. It was a bit weird. Afterall, he was a giant DNA based robot from another planet and she was a small, fragile, organic creature. Still, the feeling in his spark couldn't be ignored. If it was one thing he had learned in his long life, it was if the spark spoke, you listened.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Base**

Revecca punched the numbers into the phone and listened to the ringing on the other end of the line. She hit the speaker button so the medic leaning on the counter next to her could hear the conversation also. They had decided together that the best course of action would be to try to secure a new car as opposed to just parts. That was what Rev was attempting to do now. She gave Ratchet a wink as the phone was picked up on the other end. It was time to work her magic.

"Haggerty Customs. This is Nick speaking. How can I help you."

Revecca grinned. "Hi. I'm trying to reach John Haggerty."

The man on the other end cleared his throat. "Uh, sure. May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's Matt Warren's daughter. He'll know who I am." Revecca twisted the phone cord around her fingers.

They could hear the man on the other end cover the mouth piece of the phone as he yelled. "Hey John! There's some chick on the phone wanting to talk to you! Says she's Matt Warren's daughter!"

"Revecca?! It that you, honey? How the hell are you?" A gravely voice came on the line.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm really good. How are you?" Revecca smiled at the familiar voice.

"Eh, I can't complain. I'm gettin' along pretty well for an old guy. What can I do for you, doll?"

Revecca chuckled. "Well...I happen to be in the market for a new car."

"Please tell me your shoppin' for yourself and not that skeezy boss of yours." The man sounded genuinely concerned which caused Ratchet to raise an optic ridge.

"Nah, I'm retired." She glanced up at Ratchet who was listening to the conversation curiously. "I decided it was time for a change. This is totally legit."

"I am certainly happy to hear that. You're too smart and pretty to be wasting your time with those types." The man sounded extremely pleased. "So what can I do ya for?"

"I'm looking for a Solstice GXP. A new one. I don't want something someone has driven to death."

The man laughed. "I think I might be able to help you out with that. You are very much in luck. Just so happens, I have one here in the shop. Guy came in here just the other day and and gave it to me as partial trade for a 'Vette. Only has 700 miles on the odometer. Checks out clean as a whistle. I inspected it and ran all the diagnostics myself."

Revecca bit her lip as she asked the question she had been dreading. "What are you asking for it?"

"Rev, you know the blue book value..."

Revecca frowned. "That's not what I asked, John. How much will you sell it to me for?"

The man hesitated. "Your daddy was a good friend of mine. I can't let it go for less than twenty. Cash."

Revecca thought for a moment. It was actually a very reasonable price. She had a some money in the bank that she had been saving to help herself get settled in Chicago when the time came. However, right now, her need to do right outweighed her need to escape. As for the rest of the cost, she was going to have to give up the one thing she would miss more than the money. "I can give you ten up front. I'll trade you for the rest."

"I'm listening. Whatcha got?" The man seemed very interested in what Revecca might have to offer.

Revecca swallowed. "My Daddy's '34 Hudson Terraplane."

The man seemed a bit taken back by her offer. "Darlin', your daddy loved that car..."

She sighed. "I know, but under the circumstances, I think he would approve..."

The man seemed to consider. "Are you sure you want to do this. That car alone is worth a lot more than the Pontiac..."

She looked up at Ratchet who seemed a bit surprised. "I'm positive. I'm probably gonna need you to get me some other stuff too."

"You name it."

Revecca took the list from Ratchet and began to read off the items she would need. "When do you think I can come pick it all up?"

"I can have the car title transferred in the morning and have the rest of the stuff you need by around lunchtime."

Revecca flashed Ratchet a thumbs up. "Awesome! You're the best John! I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Bright and early."

Revecca let out a squeal after she hung up the phone. She beamed at Ratchet. "See? Thats what I'm talkin' about! Now we're gettin' somewhere!" She clapped her hands together happily.

Ratchet looked at her with all seriousness. "Thank you, Revecca. Very much."

She nodded. She was still smiling brightly. "You're welcome very much." She stifled a yawn.

"You need to rest." He helped her down from the counter. "I'll see you in the morning."

Revecca stifled another yawn as she headed toward the door. "G'night, Ratchet. I'm really, really glad this is all working out." She gave him a happy little wave as she walked out the door toward her room, hopeful that her small gesture could maybe do something to turn the tide.

"Me too." He was beginning to think that Ironhide's run in with this particular human, despite the circumstances, was probably one of the better things that had happened to them since they arrived on Earth. He decided that he would actually retire to his quarters to recharge tonight, something he hadn't done in longer than he could remember. He was going to need to be at the top of his game if he wanted to properly reassemble Jazz, afterall. With a tired smile pulling at his mouth, he headed to his own room to rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide arrived back to a dark, quiet base. He headed straight to the med bay hopeful that Revecca might be there with Ratchet. He knew the medic was probably up tinkering with some part of Jazz, trying to repair what damage he could. He figured Revecca, who was awake most nights, would probably have gone there in search of company. To his surprise, Ratchet was nowhere to be found and neither was his human.

Trudging down the hallway, Ironhide approached the door to Ratchet's quarters, seeing it slightly ajar. Carefully nudging it open, he could see the medic sprawled unceremoniously face-down across his berth, deep in recharge. Shaking his head, he quietly pulled the door closed and latched it. It was about time Ratchet got some rest. He had been pushing himself entirely too hard lately in his attempt to repair Jazz.

Moving on down the hallway, he finally came to Revecca's room. He stood outside for a moment not sure if he should knock, or go in, or what. The fluttering in his spark made up his mind for him. He pushed the oversized door open revealing the femme to be curled up on top of the bed. A smile pulled at his face plates as he observed her peaceful expression as she slept. Activating his holoform so as not to disturb her with his movement, he entered the room and found a blanket to put over her. He gently brushed a stray stand of hair off her face. "I guess we'll talk in the morning." Deactivating his holoform, he quietly made his way to his own quarters to try to get in some recharge of his own.

End of Chapter 15

**It may be a while before I get a chance to update this again. I'm gonna try to get back to it as soon as I can, but I have some other stuff I need to catch up on first. Anyways, as always, let me know what you think and feel free to throw me any ideas that you think would fit well in the story. Till next time, PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for ya! Be forewarned...there is a rather intimate moment in this one (it's not overly graphic or pervy, I promise)...but, if you aren't into that kinda thing...maybe you should skip this chapter and wait for the next one. I'm not big on writing lovey dovey stuff, but hey, I felt compelled(and I actually don't think it's that lovey dovey...considering the outcome). Also a little glimpse at what the Decepticon's may be planning in this one...I hope ya dig it! Let me know what you think! See ya at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: VQ doesn't own Transformers...but that doesn't mean she can't dream, does it?**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Starscream surveyed his troops. The other two Seekers, Skywarp and Thundercracker stood off to his left, patiently awaiting orders from their Air Commander. Barricade lurked in the shadows behind them, grumbling impatiently as his partner, Frenzy, scampered nervously back and forth between his feet. Soundwave and Rumble, who were busy inspecting the equipment the humans had foolishly provided them with, rounded out the squad.

"What are we waiting for, Starscream? Everyone's here." Barricade growled angrily at the Seeker.

Starscream narrowed his optics at the Mustang. "Quiet! We'll begin when I'm ready."

Soundwave approached the Air Commander. "Starscream, the materials provided to us by the humans are more that adequate for our purposes."

Rumble nodded his head in agreement. "How are we gonna get Megs?"

"W-w-we'll need the Allsp-sp-spark shard als-s-so." Frenzy twitched a bit and almost fell off Barricade's foot.

Starscream chuckled darkly. "I think I may have figured out a way to solve our problem. We'll be able to retrieve Megatron and acquire the shard we need to resurrect him with minimal risk to ourselves."

A sly smirk spread across Skywarp's face. "What's the plan?"

"Obviously, we can't retrieve Megatron ourselves." He glared at Barricade. "We'd be crushed." An evil grin pulled at the Seeker's faceplates. "So...we're going to_ politely_ ask the Autofraggers for assistance."

The entire squad came to attention then. Waiting for Starscream to elaborate.

Barricade scoffed. "Thats just fragging brilliant...glitching slag-head..."

"Easy 'Cade..." Soundwave turned back toward the Air Commander and waited for him to continue.

Thundercracker looked confused and spoke up. "Starscream...why in the universe would they want to help us get Megatron?"

"An excellent question, Thundercracker." Starscream's optics glowed eerily. "I've been checking up on our...friends. I think you'd be surprised what you can get someone to do with the right motivation."

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide had been lying in his berth all night and well into the morning, his processor working double time to try to sort itself out. The main topic of his thoughts was the little human femme that slept a few doors down the hall. Mikaela's observation had been dead on. He did have feelings for Revecca. He hoped that the other half of Mikaela's observation had been correct as well in regards to Revecca maybe being able to return those feelings. He finally admitted to himself what was happening. He had been spark bonded before. He knew the signs. His spark was reaching out to her. All the feelings he had been having, the familiarity, the impulse to care for her, and be close to her, it made sense now that he thought about it. Their energies were in synch, compatible. He _needed _her.

He still didn't understand how it had happened, afterall, she was a human. It shouldn't be possible. His spark didn't seem to care, though. Whenever they were near each other his cooling systems came online and he felt like his spark was trying to claw its way out of his chest just to be closer to whatever it was Revecca possessed in place of one. The only break he seemed to get from the feeling was when he clutched her protectively against the armor of his chest and even then it was teasing and short-lived. As soon as he would release her the feeling would return stronger than before as if in protest over the loss of physical contact. On cue, his spark flared in it's chamber almost painfully, urging him to go seek out the one person who could offer him some relief. He rose from his berth and headed out into the hall.

He made his way toward Revecca's room with a determined stride. This was a very serious matter and couldn't wait any longer. There were two important things on his agenda this morning. The first thing he was going to do was apologize for upsetting her. The second, and more important and much more delicate subject, was to try to convey to her in terms that she could understand the feelings he was having toward her before they drove him insane. He knew explaining to Rev the intricate workings of the spark and that a giant robot from another planet was in love with her wouldn't be an easy task. He was the first to admit that words and expression of emotion were not his strong suit. He only hoped that he wouldn't frighten her with his revelation and send her running away screaming.

He stood outside Revecca's door for a moment, his spark thrummed eagerly at the prospect of being close to her again and sent pleasurable little jolts of electricity throughout his circuitry. He tapped on the door and waited for her to answer. Nothing. He tapped once again a bit louder than before, thinking that she may still be sleeping. Still nothing. Easing the door open, he peered inside. She was gone. If she wasn't in her room, the next logical place for him to look would be the medbay.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile...In the Medbay...**

"Do you need any help?"

"I could probably use a small set of hands when we actually start working on Jazz..." The medic scratched his chin. "I should probably contact Mikaela. She is actually quite a skilled mechanic." He looked at Revecca. "Are you mechanically skilled?"

Revecca nodded. "I know my way around an engine pretty well...but I'm much more familiar with the electrical and computer aspects."

Ratchet smiled. "I couldn't be happier to hear that. We have a lot of burnt out wiring and circuitry to replace...and I do mean a lot. With the three of us working together, this should go much more smoothly than I hoped. As soon as Bee comes back I'll have him fetch Mikaela and we can really get started. She's been begging me to let her help anyway." He turned his attention toward the Pontiac.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Revecca sat perched in her usual spot on the medbay counter as she watched Ratchet get to work on their newly purchased automobile using their newly purchased tools as well as the ones he was already equipped with. She was impressed with the speed and skill with which he worked as he carefully began to dismantle the Solstice. The driver's door was the first to come off and he easily separated the inner panels from the outer, being careful not to break the glass inside.

Ratchet glanced up at her as he moved around to remove the other door. "It isn't all that unlike the organ transplantations that your doctors perform. Once we get everything prepped and sterilized, we remove Jazz's broken components and replace them with the new components from this car. Jazz's body will do the rest and assimilate the new components as if they were part of himself. It'll just take a little time." He patted the Pontiac's side as he continued to rattle off the key details of the medical procedure. "Of course, we'll need to use what remains of the Allspark to bolster what's left of Jazz's energy in order for this to work properly. He didn't have much of a spark left after Megatron was done with him."

Revecca scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's a spark?"

"Oh," Ratchet paused momentarily in his work of removing the Pontiac's hood. He had forgotten that Revecca wasn't versed in Cybertronian biology. "It's in here." He turned toward her and spread one of his hands across his chest above his spark chamber before returning to his task. "It infuses our bodies with the energy that keeps us alive...among other things." He seemed to think for a moment. "I guess you could call it our soul, if you will."

"Huh..." Revecca propped her chin up in one hand. "So that's what that is..."

"What?" Ratchet carefully lifted the windshield out of it's frame and gently laid it on the counter near Revecca.

"Ironhide's spark."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge in amusement. "What about it?"

Revecca looked up at him with an almost dreamy expression on her face. "Sometimes...I think I can hear it..."

Ratchet chuckled knowingly as he turned back toward the car and focused his attention on the contents of the engine compartment. "Oh, I'm sure you can."

The medbay doors slid open suddenly as the weapons specialist entered and looked around at all the new equipment. His optics settling on the car Ratchet was busy taking apart. "What the frag is all this?"

Ratchet turned toward the source of the voice, oil pan in hand. "It's a car, Ironhide. What does it look like?"

Ironhide watched as Ratchet loosened the engine brackets. He turned toward Revecca and his spark jumped impatiently in his chest. "Where did it come from?"

Revecca glared at him angrily. "If by that you mean did I steal it...the answer is no." She stood and crossed her arms defensively. "I bought it, asshole." She shoved the car title that had been inside her pocket in his face as she scanned the area around her, trying to find a way to get down so she could distance herself from the mech.

"What?!" Ironhide's optics widened as he stared at the scrap of paper. "You...bought it?"

She snorted as she turned back toward him. "Thats what I said. Are you deaf or something?"

Ironhide growled. "Revecca don't..."

"AHEM!" Both were startled as the medic cleared his vocal processor. "Actually, " Ratchet interrupted as he loosened a hose. "We didn't have enough money so she gave them what she had and traded her father's car to make up the difference." He turned and put his hands on his hips as he looked back and forth between the pair who were glaring at each other heatedly. "I might also suggest that if you two are going to continue this argument, that you take it elsewhere."

Ironhide looked from Ratchet back to Revecca. "Fine." He quickly snatched Revecca from the counter before she even had a chance to protest and headed toward the door.

"HEY!" Revecca struggled in his grasp. "PUT ME DOWN!" She managed to free one leg enough to deliver a hard kick to the hand that held her. "OW! FUCK!"

Ironhide laughed. "You should stop yer wigglin' before you really hurt yourself."

Revecca gave him an icy glare. "This isn't funny."

He looked at her seriously. "No, it isn't." Ironhide stopped walking once they were outside and far enough away from the building that he figured they could have a little privacy. He carefully placed her in the grass and lowered himself to the ground so he could sit with his back leaned up against a nearby tree. He sighed as he stared off into the distance.

Rev eyed him, trying her best to stay angry at him, but failing. "What is it?"

He turned his head to look down at her, the blue of his optics softening. "I'm sorry." He seemed to hesitate. "I shouldn't have assumed...I didn't mean to make ya mad..."

"No, you shouldn't have assumed." Revecca seemed to relax as the last bit of her anger dissapated and she sat down next to the big mech and sighed. "I'm not mad. It just... kinda hurt my feelings is all." She shook her head as a small laugh escaped her. "It's funny cause I usually don't care so much about what people think of me." She looked up at him to see him still regarding her with an odd expression. She tilted her head curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

Ironhide extended his hand out toward her, inviting her to sit in it, which she did without hesitation. "Nothing's wrong with me..." He reclined back slightly so he could safely place her on his chest without her sliding off. A groan of relief worked it's way out of him as Rev made herself comfortable on his armor. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine..." Revecca sat quietly and listened to the comforting sound emanating from within Ironhide's chest cavity. It was like a pleasant hum that at the same time both calmed and excited her. She thought that she could probably sit on his chest for the rest of her life, happily listening to that sound. Today, however, the sound seemed to have taken on a more urgent tempo. "Why are you so loud?"

Ironhide looked at her slightly confused. He hadn't made any noise, had he? "Loud?"

"In here." She watched Ironhide's face as she pressed her palms against the metal of his chest, feeling the vibration of the spark that lay beneath. He jumped slightly at the contact and then relaxed as a look of contentment seemed to cross his features and the pulsating hum under her hands quickened. Her own body, she noticed, tingled pleasantly in synch to the pulsing of the spark that lay hidden under all his armor.

"You-you can hear that?" He looked down at her incrediously, a thrill of excitement running through him at the knowledge that in her own way, some part of her had acknowledged what was happening between them, even though she had yet to understand what it was.

Revecca nodded. "Uh huh. What is that? Your spark?" She gently stroked the armor with the tips of her fingers, earning another groan from the mech.

Ironhide nodded weakly, his processor swamped with the feeling of those tiny, soft hands skimming over the surface of his chest. "My spark..."

She watched him carefully. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her attention. She hated to admit it, but she was rather enjoying herself, also. However, a small corner of her mind kept screaming at her that whatever was currently happening HAD to be wrong and that this needed to stop, despite how good or how right it felt. Shaking her head to shut the voice up, she curiously ran her fingers down the seam on his chest causing his whole frame to shudder.

"Primus, Revecca..." His voice sounded tense and huskier than usual as he spoke. If she kept touching him like that he was certain he would overload. He looked at her with bright optics and brought one hand up and wrapped it securely around her back to hold her in place. He needed her to experience the same thing he was experiencing, how wonderful it felt.

"Oh, shit!" Revecca suddenly gasped and pitched forward as a jolt of energy passed through her, deliciously stimulating every nerve in her body. She felt as if every inch of her body had been softly caressed simultaneously. It was by far, the most sensual thing she had ever experienced in her entire life. It was most definitely arousing and that frightened her. It wasn't, however, as frightening as the attraction she was feeling toward the creature responsible. It wasn't normal. It wasn't _natural. _"What the hell was that?" She lay there panting for a moment, trying to get control of her rebelling body. "I think you need to put me down."

"Revecca?" Ironhide's processor was still focused on the pleasurable sensations flowing through his neural network.

"Put me down. Now." Revecca tried to put some strength behind her voice, but found it still came out soft and weak.

Concern suddenly clouded over the mech's features as he realized he had pushed his limit with the femme a little too far with his act of reciprocation. He had gotten unintentionally caught up in the moment. He had wanted so badly to share with her some of the pleasure he was feeling, to try to make her understand how much he cared for her. It had been too much too soon. He shouldn't have allowed things to progess as they had...but it had felt so good. He had only intended to talk to her but things had gotten a little out of hand. As reluctant as he was to let her go, he gently lowered her to the ground. "Are ya alright? I didn't hurt ya, did I?" He leaned down closer to study her, obviously worried.

Revecca backed away slowly on shakey legs, her entire body still tingling. Even as she tried to distance herself from the mech, she found that she missed the contact. What she really found she wanted to do was to curl back up on his chest and listen to that wonderful sound and let whatever was about to happen continue. She reprimanded herself mentally for even thinking such thoughts. It was just...wrong on so many levels. She was beginning to scare herself. "What the hell?"

The frightened look on her face made his breath hitch in his intakes. "Rev, stop. Let's talk...I didn't mean to scare ya...I just wanted..." Ironhide reached out for her. As he did so, a blue-white arc of energy crackled between them, startling both. In that brief instant, as the energy snapped between them, they knew each other intimately.

Ironhide could feel the uncertainty, doubt, fear and confusion that made up Revecca's current mind state. She was very conflicted. He got the sense that she felt whatever was happening between them was wrong in someway and that she was fighting hard not to give in to her emotions. He wished there was someway for him to erase the doubt from her mind so she could feel as certain about this as he did.

Revecca, on the other hand, experienced a sense of warmth, longing, and security, dwarfed by a much stronger emotion. Was it love? Could it be possible that this gigantic, metal creature loved her? She had never experienced such a pure sense of emotion before. It left her feeling overwhelmed, shaken, and a bit in awe. She didn't know whether to express joy over the fact that he cared so much about her or run away screaming. Then, almost as quickly as it had happened, it was over, leaving them both staring at each other.

"Rev?" Ironhide reached for her slowly. He was relieved when she didn't resist and allowed him to pick her up. She seemed dazed as he settled back against the tree. He cradled her in one hand against his chest as he gently stroked her back with one finger. "Are you okay?"

Revecca nodded. She kept her eyes averted, afraid of what she might see if she looked up into his optics. "F-fine."

"I-I wanted to tell ya...but...I guess now you know..." Ironhide looked down at her. He wished to Primus she would look at him. "I've fought with this since the night I met ya. I wasn't exactly sure what was happening then...but I felt it here." He tapped his chest.

Revecca made a whimpering sound. Her voice shook as she spoke, still not looking at the mech. "I don't...I can't...this isn't right."

"What isn't right?" Ironhide lifted her to optic level.

"This." She finally looked at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You...we aren't even the same species...Y-you're an alien robot...and I'm...human."

Ironhide shrugged. "I don't care."

"I do care!" Revecca sniffled as she tried to keep her tears from falling. "It's wrong...I'm not attracted to...to...I like other humans...not..." She had to stop and take a deep breath to calm down.

He could tell she was having a major conflict with herself. "Are ya sayin' that ya don't feel anything for me?"

Revecca's mind was at war with itself. '_Oh, God...yes I do...but I shouldn't..._' She shook her head in confusion. "I don't..."

"There you two are..." Ratchet walked toward the pair twirling a fan belt around one finger.

Revecca let out a sigh of relief. She had never been so glad to see someone in her entire life. "Ratchet..."

Ironhide grumbled in irritation as he glared at the medic. "We're kinda busy. Can't whatever you want wait?"

"I've been looking for Revecca." He directed his attention toward the femme. "Bee has gone to pick up Mikaela. I thought we might go ahead and start preparing Jazz for surgery so we will be ready when she arrives." Ratchet could tell something was wrong by looking at her. He ran a quick scan and found the female's stress hormones through the roof. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Revecca let out a shakey breath as Ironhide sat her back down on the ground. Without another word, she quickly walked back toward the building trying to put distance between herself and the mech.

Ironhide growled angrily. "Slag, Ratchet...you have the absolute worst timing..."

Ratchet let out a chuckle as he watched Rev slip inside. "It didn't look like things were going so well to me."

"Pit!" Ironhide ran one hand down his face. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"She's a human. This is all very new to her." Ratchet patted the weapons specialist on the shoulder in an encouraging manner. "Give her some time. She'll come around." With that, he turned and headed inside himself to prep Jazz for the surgical procedure.

End of Chapter 16

**Well...whatever Starscream is planning doesn't seem like it's going to be good for the Autobots. Hopefully no one will get hurt... It also looks like Jazz may finally be getting fixed!! YAY!! I'm sure between Ratchet, Rev, and Mikaela he'll be good as new. Speaking of Rev...she seems a bit unsure what to make of the new situation she has found herself in since her little "moment" with 'Hide...I hope they can figure something out...It's so obvious that they're into each other. Oh well. Let me know what ya think and I'll try to post again soon! See ya!**

**P.S. My spell check was on the fritz so I had to error check this myself. Proof reading isn't a great talent of mine. If I missed anything I apologize. If you catch an error, let me know and I'll try to fix it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I got nothing. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even this computer.**

**Medbay**

Revecca sat on the edge of the open cavity in Jazz's chest, peering into the empty hole at all the wiring and circuitry that would have to be repaired before Ratchet could reintroduce his spark chamber. She definitely had her job cut out for her. She was only half listening to what Ratchet was going on about as he explained the details of what needed to be done. Her mind was still reeling from the encounter she had with Ironhide earlier.

Revecca had never been so confused about anything in her entire life. Ironhide had more or less professed his love for her. What exactly did he expect her to say to that? She didn't not love him...but that was about as far as she was willing to go with the emotions she was having right now. She couldn't possibly be attracted to an alien robot, could she? Let alone be in love with one, right? Thats what she was trying to convince herself...but it didn't seem to be working. She let out a troubled sigh. This was all a bit too much for her to handle at the moment. She needed to focus on the task at hand and that task happened to be fixing Jazz. Ratchet's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Have you heard anything I just said?" The medic looked down upon the woman. The poor thing, she looked about as miserable as was humanly possible.

She smiled faintly. "Yes, Ratchet. Believe it or not, I know what circuit relays and phase conductors are...you don't have to break it down for me."

"Revecca, I haven't said anything about relays or conductors for the past five minutes..."

"Oh..." Revecca's face blushed and she laughed nervously. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Ratchet chuckled. "I said that there's nothing wrong with it."

Revecca looked at him a bit confused before taking a closer examining look inside Jazz's chest. "Wrong with what?"

Ratchet bent down eye level with the femme. "Having feelings for Ironhide."

Rev's eyes went wide and her head snapped back up to look at the medic. "What?!"

"You could do a lot worse..." Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. "He can be a big lug nut sometimes. He may be a little rough around the edges, a bit trigger happy perhaps...but you'd be hard pressed to find anyone more loyal or devoted." He regarded her with a tilt of his head. "It's painfully obvious that he cares for you very deeply. He's a walking energy fluctuation whenever you're around and his electromagnetic field readings go off the map. You're a bit harder to read, but I can tell you feel similarly about him. I also understand why you would have some reservations about entering into a relationship given your...differences. All I ask is that you give it some thought. It would be a shame to miss out on something that could make you both very happy."

Revecca was shocked by the medic's blunt observation. "Oh...my...God." She shook her head. Was she the only one who thought dating outside her species was off limits? It didn't matter if she felt the same. It was wrong. "I can't believe this shit. This is completely insane..."

Ratchet patted her on the back with one finger. "Emotions are uncontrollable, Revecca. You can't help who you love."

Revecca's mouth hung open. "Love..."

"Hey, Revecca! Hey, Ratchet!" Mikaela greeted the pair warmly as the doors slid open and she entered the medbay.

Rev let out a log breath, happy for the distraction. "Thank God..." She waved. "Hi, Mikaela!"

Ratchet gave Revecca a 'we'll talk about this later' look before he turned to greet the other girl. "Mikaela!" He bent to pick her up and placed her on Jazz's chest next to Revecca. "I'm glad you could lend us a hand."

"Are you kidding?!" Mikaela rubbed her hands together eagerly. "I am so excited. I can't wait to see Jazz up and around again. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She looked up at Ratchet with a wide grin on her face. "What's the game plan?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean**

"G-g-give that b-b-back! I n-n-need it! It's m-m-mine!" Frenzy babbled almost incoherently as he fought with Rumble over control of his precious laptop.

Rumble smirked at his brother's attempt to regain his computer. An evil idea suddenly popped into his processor and he made a lunge for the railing that surrounded the deck of the cargo ship Starscream had "borrowed" for their little expedition. He laughed wickedly as he held the laptop out over the water.

"N-n-no! D-d-don't!" Frenzy's optics went wide at the prospect of losing his equipment.

Rumble seemed to consider for a moment before releasing his grip on the computer. "Oops. My bad."

"NOOO!" Frenzy made a frantic grab for the computer, almost going over the railing himself. He twitched as he watched the laptop hit the water. It seemed to float for a moment before sinking beneath the churning waves. He narrowed his optics as he turned toward his brother, who was laughing hysterically.

"You-you should see your f-face!" Rumble was laughing so hard that he held his chest. "That was just...ARGH!" Rumble fell over backwards, crashing onto the deck as Frenzy tackled him.

Frenzy chattered angrily as he pummeled his brother. It had taken him a long time to configure that stupid, obsolete piece of Earth technology in such a way as it would mimic the far superior technology that he had been provided with on Cybertron. The prospect of having to convert yet another out-of-date Earth computer and all the time that would be involved to do so angered him more than the loss itself, not that his brother cared. He continued to screech cybertronian profanity at Rumble as they rolled across the deck clawing at each other.

"ENOUGH!"

Both 'Cons froze at the sound of the voice booming over their heads. They felt themselves being wrenched apart and separated. The Decepticon Communications Officer glared down at them disapprovingly.

"S-s-soundwave..." Frenzy gestured from Rumble and toward the railing. "H-h-he...my com-p-p-puter..."

"QUIET!"

Frenzy's mouth snapped shut and he looked at his feet. "S-s-sorry."

"Behavior: Unacceptable. Can I not leave you two alone together for more than five minutes without you both acting like a couple of sparklings? It's bad enough I have to listen to Barricade and Starscream snapping at each other all the time. I'll not tolerate this kind of behavior from you two. The next time I see anything like this, you will both be disciplined. Is that understood?"

The two smaller Decepticons said nothing.

"UNDERSTOOD?!"

Rumble and Frenzy jumped. They nodded their heads up and down quickly in agreement, not wanting to anger their superior. They spoke in unison, "Yes, Sir!"

"Response: Acceptable." Soundwave glanced over the railing and sighed. "Rumble from now on, keep your hands off Frenzy's things."

"Will do." Rumble quickly agreed. He patted his brother on the shoulder jovially earning a growl from Frenzy in response.

"Frenzy," Soundwave looked down at the hacker. "I'll find you another computer. Until then, use the one Barricade has on board."

Frenzy twittered irritably before nodding his head in acceptance.

Soundwave ushered the two away from the railing. "Disperse. Starscream is about to start the mission brief. Priority: High."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Back in the Medbay**

"How's it comin', doc?"

Revecca was so engrossed in the task of rewiring Jazz's spark compartment, as she had been for the last hour, that she didn't even hear the medbay doors slide open. The sound of Ironhide's voice went all through her and she fumbled the tools she held, dropping them deep into the cavity in Jazz's chest. "Shit!"

Mikaela, who was hard at work putting the finishing touches on the engine block, shot her a glance. "You alright, Rev?"

"Yeah..." Revecca took a tentative glance at the weapons specialist who still lingered by the door. "Just dropped my tools." She carefully slid down into the hole to retrieve them...and to hide from the intense blue optics that were regarding her.

Ratchet lifted his head from the task of prepping Jazz's spark chamber for reintroduction into his body. "It's coming along very well, Ironhide." He gestured to his assistants. "I definitely could have used a couple nurses like these two back on Cybertron. It would've made my life a lot easier, that's for sure."

Ironhide nodded as he came closer. "When will you know?"

Ratchet reattached a bracket to the spark chamber that would be used to hold it in place once inside Jazz's chest. "We should know something within the hour. We're about finished up with the major repair work. All thats really left is to put him back together and give him a...what did you call it, Mikaela?"

"A jump start." Mikaela said as she reattached an air hose.

Ratchet nodded. "Right. We'll use the shard to give him a jump start."

Ironhide grunted as his optics wandered back to where Revecca was hauling herself out of Jazz's chest cavity with her tools. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I think we have it under control, 'Hide. Thanks." Ratchet returned to his work.

Ironhide thought for a moment. "Do ya mind if I stay and watch?"

Ratchet didn't even look up. "Not as long as you stay out of the way."

Revecca held her breath as she watched Ironhide out of the corner of her eye. He came around the workbench to where she was and positioned himself behind her to where he could look over her shoulder at what she was doing. She was very much aware of the sound that seemed to emanate from somewhere inside him as she tried to concentrate on her task.

Ironhide watched her with sad optics. If he didn't intimidate her before, he did now. Her body posture was rigid and he noticed the slight shake of her hands that hadn't been there before. He was making her uncomfortable and that in itself made his spark ache. "Rev?" His voice was low, barely a whisper.

She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Huh?"

He felt a small glimmer of relief that she actually responded. _'At least she didn't ignore me...' _He sighed, however, and looked away after seeing the wary look on her face. This was not playing out the way he wanted. "Nothin'. Nevermind."

She continued to look at him for a moment before returning to her job. He seemed so dejected. She had no room to talk though, she felt rather dejected herself. Maybe Ratchet was right. Maybe it wasn't wrong to feel the way she did. You can't control emotions, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Ratchet had told her it would have been a shame to miss out on something that could make them both happy. She had to admit, she was happy when she was with him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was the first person, or creature, to treat her as something other than an object or a business asset since her father had died. But still...the whole alien robot thing kind of freaked her out. It was true, though, she could do a lot worse. In fact, she HAD done worse, much worse. Maybe this wasn't so bad... She felt a sudden need to fill the silence between them with something...anything. "Ironhide?"

His head jerked quickly in her direction. "Yeah?"

She thought desperately of something else to say. He eyes landed on a pair of pliers on the other end of the workbench. She pointed toward them. "Umm, can-can you hand me those pliers? Please?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He held the pliers out to her.

She mustered up her best smile as she reached to take them from him. She hoped it conveyed to him her shifting feelings on the subject they had spoke of earlier. She was relieved that he seemed to brighten slightly at the gesture. "Thanks."

One of his faceplates twitched upwards. "Welcome."

She was still smiling as she turned back toward Jazz and made one final connection. "Done! Ratchet, can you come check me?"

Ratchet lifted his head from what he was doing and raised an optic ridge. "You're done already?"

"Yep." Revecca nodded and grinned devilishly. "I am that awesome." She allowed Ironhide to lift her out of the way so that Ratchet could inspect her repairs.

"Well..." Ratchet looked over the wiring appreciatively. "You'll get no argument from me on that." He looked at the femme sitting in Ironhide's cupped hand. "I couldn't have done better myself. Mikaela?" He looked back towards the other girl. "How's the engine coming?"

Mikaela stood and wiped her greasy hands on the legs of her jeans. "Give me ten minutes. I just have to reconnect the plug wires and it'll be good to go."

Ratchet nodded and turned back to Ironhide. "You may want to inform Prime that we are nearly finished. He wanted to be here. Bee, too."

Mikaela stretched. "Sam wanted to be here, also. I think Bee said something about going to get him the last time he checked up on us. They should be back any minute."

"I'll let Optimus know its almost time." Ironhide looked down at the female in his hand. "Feel like goin' for a little walk? Get outta the medbay for a minute?"

Revecca seemed uncertain for a moment before she gently patted the hand that held her. "Sure." Wrong or not, she couldn't help it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Decepticon Mission Brief**

"Personnel: All present and accounted for."

"Thank you, Soundwave." Starscream entered the cargo hold that had been designated as their briefing room. "Let's begin. I don't want to waste anymore time..."

Barricade sneered at the Air Commander. "Oh, but you do that so well..._Sir." _He grunted as Thundercracker elbowed him hard in the side as a signal to be quiet. He glared at the other Seeker. Oh, how he HATED flyers. There was just something about them that triggered a violent reaction in him. He shoved Thundercracker away roughly.

Starscream hissed at the Mustang. "Barricade, if you don't want to be the replacement for Megatron at the bottom of this trench, I suggest you be quiet and listen." He surveyed the rest of the squad. "Megatron's remains are approximately 11,000 meters below us. Obviously, we are unable to attempt recovery on our own due to the significant water pressure at that depth." A sly grin crossed his face. "While I hesitate to sacrifice my own soldiers for such a venture, I have no qualms whatsoever about sacrificing Autobots."

Skywarp rolled his shoulders. "How are we going to get them to agree to go after Megatron? There's no way they would just say okay to something like that."

Starscream nodded. "That is why we will need a little insurance. I have done a little of my own recon. The Autobots have become very fond of their human rodents. They always were a bunch of soft-sparked glitches. It's what has made them so easy to exterminate in the past. If we 'borrow' the fleshlings, we can motivate them to agree to our terms. They wouldn't dare say no if it meant one of their little pets might be hurt...or worse."

Soundwave seemed to consider Starscream's words for a moment. "Outcome: Favorable." The rest of the squad nodded in agreement...except Barricade.

"I'm glad you all agree." Starscream glared at Barricade. "'Cade, Soundwave, Rumble and Skywarp, you will acquire the humans. Try not to damage the Autobots too severely. We need whomever goes after Megatron to be functional and structurally sound." He gestured to Frenzy and Thundercracker. "You two will remain here with me to make preparations for repairing Megatron. Decepticons...dismissed!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Medbay**

Everyone gathered around the workbench upon which Jazz's body was laid out. A nervous anticipation seemed to fill the room as Ratchet made the final connection to Jazz's spark chamber. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for.

"There." The medic stood up straight and turned toward his Commander. "Optimus, may I have the shard?"

Optimus opened a compartment in his arm and removed the shard. He handed it to Ratchet. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Ratchet eased open Jazz's spark casing revealing what was left of his spark. The small, dim ball of energy barely seemed alive. Ratchet sucked air deep into his intake slowly blew it out. He had never attempted anything like this before. "Primus, please let this work." He pressed the end of the shard deep into Jazz's spark.

An intense light filled the medbay, causing everyone, human and bot alike to have to turn away and shield their eyes and optics, respectively. Once the light had dimmed enough, everyone's attention was once again focused back on Jazz. Ratchet removed the shard from his chest. Where the once dim ball of energy had been, a bright pulsing orb was now filling the inside of the chamber. Jazz's spark chamber snapped shut on it's own and his chest plates fell back into place. A whirring noise could be heard from deep within his chassis as internal diagnostics were being run and systems rebooted.

Ratchet's face pulled itself into a wide grin as he ran his own diagnostics on Jazz. "I do believe the operation has been a success."

End of Chapter 17

**YAY!! The operation was a success! That means Jazz should be awake by the time I post the next chapter. Hopefully, he'll be up and about before the Decepticons come knocking...but you know how those Decepticons are...their timing sucks, lol. Oh, well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, let me know what you think. See ya soon! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I know it's been a while since I updated this. I caught a nasty case of writer's block. I think it's been going around. Soaringphoenix86** **was kind enough to let me delve into her imagination to help me get my creativity flowing again. A lot of the happenings in this chapter, and probably the next couple of chapters, are a direct result of her generosity. So if ya like it...she's the one to thank. I hope I didn't butcher her ideas too terribly bad. As always feel free to let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. I just like to play with them once in a while. I promise to put everything back where I found it when I'm finished.**

**Medbay**

Ratchet looked at the assembled crowd of Autobots and humans that had gathered in the medbay. News had spread fast regarding Jazz's impending revival and many of the Autobots other human associates had hurried to the base to witness what they all considered to be a truly miraculous happening. Bumblebee had arrived back at the base with Sam and Captain Lennox in tow. Maggie Madsen and Glenn Whittman, who had been working remotely with the Autobots since the Mission City incident, had also rushed over to witness the event. Even Secretary of Defense Keller, while unable to personally be there, sent them words of encouragement and asked to be informed immediately should they be successful. Everyone in the room eagerly looked to the medic waiting for him to continue.

"A word of caution before I bring Jazz out of stasis..." Ratchet looked down at his patient before addressing the group. "His last conscious memory before he was deactivated was being in battle with Megatron. When he comes back online, it is quite possible that his processors will pick up where they left off and he will be agitated upon reactivation." He directed his gaze toward their human companions. "You may all want to keep clear."

Bumblebee nodded and immediately scooped up Sam and Mikaela in one hand and out of harms way. Optimus did the same with Maggie and Glenn, allowing them to take cover in his own giant hands. Ironhide stood near Jazz's head with Captain Lennox perched on one broad shoulder and Revecca cradled against his chest in one large hand. Carefully, he raised the femme up to where she could climb onto his shoulder next to the Captain so he could have both hands free in case his assistance was needed.

Ratchet took one more glance at all present to ensure everyone was clear and nodded as he manipulated something within Jazz's chest cavity before snapping it shut and stepping back. "Alright Jazz, it's all you now..."

There was a clicking and whirring sound coming from the Lieutenant. Blue optics flashed brightly before dimming back down and flickering off again. Claw-like hands flexed briefly before going completely still. After a few moments even the clicking and whirring stopped and the room was once again silent.

"Ratchet?" It was Prime's voice that broke the silence as he looked at the medic worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know..." Ratchet rubbed the bridge of his 'nose' with one finger as he looked at his Commander. "My scans indicate that he should be fully functional. I don't understand why he isn't..." The medic was cut off as Jazz suddenly sprang to life.

It was only Ironhide's extraordinarily quick reflexes that saved Revecca and Captain Lennox from being knocked to the ground and killed as the smaller mech lashed out violently. Ironhide caught Jazz's hand in his own just before it would have made contact with the two humans on his shoulder. It would only be later that Revecca and Will would realize how close they had come to being smashed. It all had happened so fast that their minds didn't have time to process anything further than a silver streak flying toward them at an incredible rate of speed.

"JAZZ!" Ratchet seized the mech's other arm as he tried to get his attention.

"Slaggin' glitch! Ya wanna piece of me?! Bring it, fool!" Jazz tried to twist out of the grasp. He'd be damned to the Pit before he let that Decepticon filth get the best of him.

Just as Ratchet had thought, Jazz's processor had picked up right where it had left off. He still thought he was in battle with Megatron. His optics searched the workbench. Ahh...there it was...his trusty wrench. Quickly grabbing the tool, he cocked his arm back and took a swing at the Lieutenant's head. A loud clang reverberated through the medbay and then silence as Jazz slumped back down on the table and his optics went dark.

"Damn...did you see that?!" Glenn elbowed Maggie. "Homeboy came up swinging..." Glenn laughed a bit nervously as he pointed at the two startled humans still seated on Ironhide's shoulder. "Heh, heh...He almost took your heads off! That was wild, man..." He mimicked Ratchet's swing with the wrench. "BAM! Knocked out cold! That shit sounded like it hurt..." He looked over at his collegue to see her giving him 'the look'. "What?"

Maggie shook her head and turned back to ask if the two were okay, but the big, black mech beat her to it.

Ironhide looked to his humans, obvious concern in his optics as he scanned them both for any sign of injury. "Are you two alright?"

Revecca nodded weakly as Captain Lennox answered for both of them. "Y-yeah. We're fine. Thanks big guy."

"Jazz?" Ratchet was leaning over his patient. "Jazz, can you hear me?"

The smaller silver mech stirred. "Wuh?"

"Jazz?" Ratchet helped the mech to sit up.

The Lieutenant shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Ow, docbot. Why in Primus' name did ya hit me for?" He brought his optics online and looked around himself at the assembled crowd and grinned as he lowered his visor into place. "What's goin' on here? A party or somethin'?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Outside Autobot Headquarters**

"Rumble: Report." Soundwave stood motionless as the smaller Decepticon approached. He had sent Rumble in to scout out the area before they proceeded with Starscream's plan.

"I couldn't get close enough to tell exactly what was going on without getting within sensor range, but they all seem to be gathered in one place inside the base. I counted five Autobot energy signatures..." Rumble's faceplates pulled into a smirk. "And six squishies on infrared." His hands flexed as if eager to get his hands on one of the soft-fleshed creatures.

Soundwave nodded his approval. "Situation: Favorable. We shall proceed as planned." He surveyed his comrades. "Rules of Engagement: Try not to damage the Autobots severely, we need them functional. DO NOT harm the humans if you can help it. We need at least a couple of them alive to use as bargaining tools. Understood?"

Rumble and Skywarp nodded their agreement. Barricade merely made a rumbling sound deep in his chest. The police car was torn between wanting his true leader back and wanting to see Starscream's plan fail miserably. His contempt for the Seeker was almost strong enough to rival his desire to see Megatron returned to his rightful position of leadership. Pushing those thoughts aside for the time being, he powered up his plasma cannon and trudged along after the rest of the squad as they made their way to infiltrate the Autobot base.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Medbay**

"So...what you're sayin' is...I was basically scrap?" Jazz seemed to be pondering what the medic was telling him as he described the condition he had been in after the battle at Mission City.

Ratchet nodded. "Very nearly."

"Well...slag." Jazz looked toward the three human females in the room. Two of which, Mikaela and Ironhide's new 'friend' Revecca, Ratchet indicated had been instrumental in his revival. Jazz immediately perked up and put on his most flirtatious grin. "Ladies...once the doc here clears me, how about you let me take y'all out so we can celebrate? Besides, I need to thank Mikaela and Revecca properly for puttin' me back together..." He settled his gaze on Revecca and lowered his voice seductively. "Ya know...technically, ya do sorta own most of me..." He tapped a panel on his chest, one of the many parts that had been fabricated from the car Revecca had purchased. He raised and optic ridge at her mischieviously. "So if there's anything ya ever need, and I do mean anything...all ya have to do is ask. I wanna make sure ya get what ya paid for."

Revecca looked up at the smiling mech. "You can't be serious..."

Ironhide glared at Jazz and rumbled a warning as he plucked Revecca up off the table and held onto her possessively.

"Ahh...I see. So it's like that, huh?" Jazz grinned up at the weapon's specialist. "Well...when she gets tired of watchin' ya play with your cannons...she knows where to find me." He raised his visor long enough to give the femme a playful wink before lowering it again and gracefully hopping down off the table, ignoring the heated look he was getting from Ironhide.

Ratchet rolled his optics and shook his head. "Oh yeah...he's going to be just fine."

Optimus chuckled and clapped the Lieutenant on the back. "It's good to have you back, Jazz. We have a lot to catch you up on."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Decepticon POV**

Amazingly, security was virtually nonexistent as the Decepticons breached the Autobot compound. Whatever had them gathered together in the rear of the complex was obviously important enough to distract them from the approaching enemy. If all went well, the mission should be over fairly quick. Get in, distract the Autofraggers, grab a few squishies, and get out.

The only logistical problem Soundwave could foresee was actually separating the Autobots from their beloved humans as they were all confined together in a relatively small space. Giant alien robots fighting each other in a small, enclosed area was not a pretty thing. Throw in some small, soft, and easily stepped on organics and it was a recipe for imminent disaster. The communications officer had already warned the others to tread with care upon entering the complex. It wouldn't do their cause any good if they stormed in and smashed all the insects accidentally. Starscream, he was certain, would be furious.

Soundwave halted his troupe as a blip on his sensors alerted him to movement within the base. Two of the fleshlings had apparently separated themselves from the group and were heading in the opposite direction. Immediately, Soundwave ordered a change of course to intercept the humans. Perhaps, he mused, the Air Commander's plan would work out afterall.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Medbay**

Revecca sat comfortably leaned against Ironhide's chest as she listened to the Autobots and other humans catch their newly awakened friend up on the current situation. While she still felt some guilt over her part in assisting the Decepticons in gathering materials, she also felt some sort of self pride as she watched the very animated silver mech interact with the others. Pride was something she hadn't felt in longer than she could remember. It felt...different. Different, but nice. She had actually done something positive for a change. She sighed contentedly and let her head fall back against the sturdy frame that held her.

Ironhide looked down at his femme. "Everything alright?"

Revecca craned her neck back and smiled up at the mech. "Fine." She stretched, letting her back pop. "Actually...if you could put me down for a minute. I've been sitting so long my butt is going numb. I need to move around a little."

Ironhide let out a rumbling chuckle as he lowered the femme to the ground. "Humans...can't ever sit still..."

Revecca playfully kicked at his foot. "Whatever..." A hand on her shoulder suddenly made her turn around.

"Hey," Maggie smiled at her. "Revecca, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maggie Madsen." The Aussie extended her hand to the other woman. "Nice to meet you."

Revecca smiled back and shook the hand offered to her. "You, too."

Maggie gestured toward the newly revived Jazz who was busy laughing at something Bumblebee and Sam were going on about. "Thats really amazing that you guys were able to bring him back. Did you see what kind of shape he was in to start with?"

Revecca shook her head. "No...but I hear it was really bad."

"He was ripped in half..." Maggie shuddered a bit. "You should have seen the other one that did it. Scary looking bastard."

Revecca's eyes widened. "Megatron? You've seen him?"

Maggie nodded grimly. "At the Hoover Dam. They were keeping him frozen to study."

"Ironhide told me about that..." Revecca's voice trailed off.

"Anyway..." Maggie changed the subject as she shifted back and forth from one foot to the other. "You wouldn't happen to know where the ladies room is by any chance would you? I'm about to pee my pants."

Revecca giggled as she watched the other woman squirm uncomfortably. "Yeah. C'mon, I'll show you. I need to get out of here for a bit and move around. I've been in here all day."

Maggie linked her arm through Revecca's as the two women headed toward the medbay exit. "Thank you!"

"Where are you two goin'?"

Revecca threw a glance over her shoulder to see the weapons specialist looking back at her. "I'm showing Maggie to the restroom. We'll be right back." She gave him a little wave as the two continued out the door.

Ironhide continued to look toward the doorway even after they had left. He fostered hope deep down in his spark that perhaps maybe Revecca was coming around. He realized that for any type of relationship between them to work, he would have to take baby steps with her. What had happened between them earlier had obviously been too much too soon. He would have to be more careful with her. He didn't want to risk scaring her away. He was stirred out of his thoughts as Jazz's voice interrupted.

"So...Ironhide went out and got himself a femme. A human one at that." Jazz elbowed the larger mech and laughed. "Where'd ya find her at? She got a sister?"

Ironhide groaned and ran a hand over his optics. He would never hear the end of this.

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 18

**Jazz is back and already flirting with the ladies...Ironhide did not seem pleased, lol. The Autobots are slacking. The Decepticons got into their base with no problem whatsoever AND found some stray squishies wandering around. I'm sure you can guess by now who two of the people they are going to "borrow" are. It should be interesting. I also have sort of been able to plan out the next chapter a little. I know what I want to happen its just a matter of getting it typed up. Another big thanks to Soaringphoenix86 for giving me some great ideas to play off of. YOU ROCK!! You have no idea what a big help you have been! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a long time coming. Hit me up and let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be back with another chapter for you guys really soon!**

**Voodoo **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Now its time for...OCEANIC SCIENCE WITH VOODOO!! This is just to clarify a concern someone had. So here it goes...The deepest part of the Mariana Trench is called Challenger Deep and is named after the research vessel that discovered it. The deepest part of the trench is about 7 miles underwater (about 11,000 meters or 36,000 feet). For every 33 feet of depth, hydrostatic pressure increases 14.7 pounds per square inch , or one "atmosphere". The hydrostatic pressure at that depth is equal to approximately 16,000 pounds per square inch of surface area or 8 tons...NOT 70!! We do not possess underwater vessels with the hull strength to withstand 70 tons of water pressure per square inch!! They would be crushed like a soda can. I'm not even going to begin to mention the catastrophic effects a pressure that significant would have on a crew trying to man such a vessel (think implosion)! So yeah...it is actually approximately 8 tons of pressure at that depth which is like, whoa. I admit it...I can be a bit of a science geek sometimes. Anyways, thanks for listening. I'll shut up and stop my nerdiness now, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Let's not even go there...y'all know. Shall we proceed to the next chapter? Yes? Good.**

**Ladies Room**

Revecca leaned over the sink and peered at herself in the mirror. She gently prodded her cheekbone and the area around her eye before letting her fingers trail down to her bottom lip. She was extremely pleased to note that the damage she had suffered at the hands of her former employer had nearly vanished thanks in no small part to the excellent medical care she had received from the resident doctor on duty. In fact, the only evidence that anything had ever occurred was the almost completely healed cut over her eye and a slight greenish bruise along the side of her face. She smiled to herself.

It seemed like ages ago that she had found herself staring up at an enormous metal monster as she huddled terrified in the corner of her boss' garage. Things certainly had changed quickly in a very short amount of time. To think, she now considered that metal giant, her saviour, to be one of her best friends...perhaps potentially even more than a friend if she let herself dwell on it. That, however, was a situation she still hadn't figured out how to approach. Ironhide hadn't made it any easier for her by confessing his feelings on the subject. If anything she felt like it put more pressure on her to get her shit together and sort herself out. Still, that didn't change the emotions she held for him.

Then of course, there were the others. Their noble leader, Optimus Prime. She didn't so much find herself intimidated by him, but rather in awe. He had tremendous presence and it was easy for her to see why the others had so much respect for him and followed him so willingly. Bumblebee had never been anything but kind to her. He had tried his best to reassure her despite the crummy attitude she had greeted him with when they first 'officially' met. Ratchet, of course, had taken excellent care of her since her arrival. She had been more than happy that she was able to be of some assistance to him as well. It was the least she could have done. Jazz she had only known for the past couple of hours, but it was already obvious to her why the others had missed him so much when he had been offline.

"So...how exactly did you meet our friends?" The accented voice pulled Revecca from her thoughts.

"Oh, well...it's...uh...I tried..." Revecca cleared her throat as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She hadn't known Maggie Madsen very long but had already decided that she liked the woman. She didn't want her to think badly of her...but decided it was better to be truthful. "I...tried to steal Ironhide." Revecca winced at the silence that came from the other side of the bathroom stall door.

Laughter suddenly erupted as the door swung open and Maggie came out. "Oh my God! 'Check Out My Cannons' Ironhide? I can only imagine. That had to be hilarious!"

Revecca's shoulder's slumped in relief as she chuckled. "Traumatic is more like it."

Maggie grinned as she washed her hands. "For who? You or him?"

Revecca shrugged. "I guess that's a matter of perspective."

"Well..." Maggie nudged the other woman playfully. "It all seems to have worked out. You two seem to get on well with each other despite having gotten off to such a rough start."

Revecca nodded as her thoughts drifted once again to the weapons specialist awaiting their return in the medbay. "Yeah..."

Maggie dried her hands and threw the damp paper towel into the trash. "We'd better get back before they send out a search party. They can be a bit..." Maggie seemed to be searching for the right word. "Overprotective?"

Revecca let out a sharp laugh and rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." She pushed herself up off the sink she was leaning on and held open the door for Maggie, following her out into the hallway

The two women hadn't gone more than a few feet when a large shadow fell over them causing them to pause. Revecca smiled. "Speaking of being overprotective...Ironhide, I told you we'd be right ba-" Revecca turned to face the mech only to have the smile melt off her face. She gasped. "Jesus Christ..."

Maggie spun around to see what had Revecca so spooked. The computer expert's eyes grew large. "Oh, shit"

Blood red optics stared down at the two as a rough, menacing voice greeted them. "Hello, Ladies."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Medbay**

Ironhide groaned as he checked his internal chronometer for the umpteenth time and sighed. He rubbed his aching chest with one hand as he looked again toward the medbay doors. What was taking them so slagging long? The two females had been gone almost 20 minutes. How long could it possibly take such small humans to purge their waste tanks? It was all the mech could do not to go out and look for them. He grunted as he turned his attention back to the conversation going on around him.

"...blew your legs off?" Jazz had been listening intently to the yellow scout as he recounted the final battle for the Allspark from his perspective.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yep. Took Ratchet a couple weeks to get them reattached and working right. The hydraulics were messed up pretty bad."

The medic snorted. "Yes. And whats the first thing he does when I clear him for duty? He speeds out of here and gets himself wrapped around a telephone pole for me to repair...again." The medic shook his head. "Youngling will be the death of me..."

Jazz chuckled. "Aww...c'mon, Ratch...it's not that bad..."

"I was in a hurry to check on Sam and Mikaela, what with Barricade still roaming around..." Bumblebee looked sheepishly at Ratchet. "I said I was sorry..."

Ratchet waved him off. "Bah..."

Ironhide grumbled as he checked his chronometer again. His optics wandering back toward the door. He pressed his palm firmly against the plates above his spark chamber. His spark was churning uncomfortably in his chest as it always did whenever he broke physical contact with the femme. He had recently begun to wonder if it were even physically possible to consummate a bond with Revecca in order to put him out of this misery. "What in Primus' name is takin' them so long?"

"That's how human women are, 'Hide...You didn't know that?" All eyes and optics looked toward Glenn. "Check it out...They like, travel to the bathroom in packs and stay in there for hours..."

Bumblebee cocked his head curiously. "Really? Doing what?"

Glenn shrugged. "No one knows, man. No one knows. Women have a secret code of sisterhood or some shit. What happens in the Ladies Room stays in the Ladies Room." Glenn lowered his voice conspiratorially. "There are several theories, though. They're probably in there performing some bizarre female beauty ritual or something."

"Or _maybe_ they just needed a break from all this racket." Mikaela stretched. "I could use one myself. Could you please put me down, Bee?"

Bee obediently lowered Mikaela to the floor. "Are you going to go participate in the ritual also?"

Mikaela laughed at the bot and patted his hand as she leaned forward to give Sam a kiss on the cheek before turning to Ironhide. "I'll go check on them." She looked at her fingernails that still had grease caked under them and frowned. "I need to try to scrub the rest of this gunk off anyway." She gave a little wave as she sauntered out of the medbay and out into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Outside Autobot Base Barricade POV**

"What the hell do you want from us?" That annoying femme with the strange accent asked the same question for the hundredth time much to the police cruiser's annoyance. He vaguely remembered the human as being the one to decipher Frenzy's signal when they had first come to this dirtball of a planet. The little glitch was going to be ecstatic.

"Shut up, fleshling." Barricade sat parked in his alt-form outside the base. He was close enough to see what was happening, but far enough away that he could leave in a hurry if he had to. He cringed as the other femme, the one he recognized from the warehouse where the Decepticons had acquired their supplies, kicked out hard at the back of his front seat...again. The Mustang roared. "I SAID STOP THAT!" He almost wished Skywarp hadn't found the two wandering the halls. He had only been guarding them for about ten minutes and they were already getting on his last neural relay. How the Autobots managed to stand spending so much time around the irritating little creatures, he had no idea, but he was beginning to have a new found respect for their patience. He slumped on his tires and prayed to Primus that Soundwave and the rest of the squad would hurry.

"Soundwave to Barricade." The communication officer's voice crackled over the com link.

Barricade opened the channel. "Barricade here."

"Standby. Rumble is incoming with another acquisition Once received you will transport the cargo back to base. Understood?"

Barricade groaned. Just great. He would be burdened with spark sitting another of these disgusting little things. "Yes..." The Mustang thought for a moment. "What about the Allspark?"

It was a moment before Soundwave answered. "Mission objective will now focus on retrieving the shard."

"Understood. Barricade, out." The police car closed the com link and sighed in disgust just as a tap on his door caught his attention. As promised, it was Rumble delivering the other human. He swung his door open to allow the smaller 'Con to shove the struggling female into the back with the other two.

"Get your hands off me you little shit!" It was the female that usually accompanied the Witwicky boy.

"Barricade to _Starscream_." He spoke the Seekers name with as much animosity as he could muster as he reopened his com link.

The grating voice of the Air Commander filtered back through his speakers. "Starscream here. What do you want _'Cade_? The youngling kick your aft again?" The jet laughed darkly.

Barricade fought the urge to lay into the Raptor over the com link. If Frenzy had been with him he wouldn't have thought twice about telling the Seeker exactly what he thought of him, but he knew Rumble would no doubt run to Soundwave about his blatant disrespect for the current acting leader. It took all his will power, but he managed to reign in his anger. "Rumble and I are enroute with the humans. Soundwave and the others are retrieving the shard as we speak."

The Seeker laughed. "Excellent. I knew my plan would work. Megatron would never have thought of something so clev-" Barricade cut the link. Just listening to the other Decepticon's voice was enough to put him on edge. He had a brief vision of ripping out the Air Commander's voice processor just to be rid of the annoying sound. He chuckled evilly at the thought.

"Barricade?" Rumble eyed the police cruiser suspiciously.

"Get in, fragger." Barricade waited until Rumble had settled himself in the front seat before pulling smoothly out onto the road leading away from the base. He was acutely aware of every move the three humans in his back seat made. The one that had kicked him earlier delivered another sharp kick to the back of the seat causing Rumble to jolt forward against the dash. The smaller Decepticon snarled back at the femme. It was going to be a long drive.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Medbay**

Ironhide rechecked his chronometer. Something wasn't right. Something felt...off. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he felt it inside. There was a prickling on the edge of his consciousness. It was an anxious, fearful feeling. It suddenly dawned on him that these feelings flitting around inside his processor belonged to someone other than himself. They were coming from Revecca. How was that possible? The mech remembered the arc of energy that had passed between them outside. Perhaps something else had passed between them as well? That thought was almost enough to make the mech giddy with the possibilities if it weren't for nagging sense of dread he was feeling also. "Somethin' ain't right."

"What is it big guy?" Captain Lennox looked up at the mech.

Ironhide looked down on the man. "I don't know...but I'm gonna find out." Ironhide had no sooner spoke the words before the door to the medbay burst open in a blaze of laser and plasma fire.

"DECEPTICONS!!"

XXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 19

**Dun-dun-dun! This may be all you guys get of this story for a minute. I'm really trying to work on another chapter for something else, lol. I just keep getting distracted. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. You know the deal, hit me up and let me know what ya thought. Also, I'm trying to come up with some entertaining scenarios for the Decepticons to "suffer" at the hands of the three squishies they kidnapped. I'm sure all three of them together would be quite a handful for them, lol. If any of y'all have any ideas, let me know. Catch ya later! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hello, my little chickadees! I'm finally back with a brand spankin' new chappie for you guys! Took me long enough, huh? Ha, ha! Anyways, I'm gonna try to move this story along a little quicker. I am gonna try to have it wrapped up neatly in about the next ten chapters or so...hopefully sooner depending on how much typing I feel like doing at any given time. I don't want this to be one of those stories that drag on and on forever, know what I mean? I already have the ending planned out so...prepare yourselves!! It'll be here before you know it! But for now, let us just enjoy the next installment. See ya at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: VQ owns many things, but sadly, Transformers isn't one of them.**

**Enroute to Decepticon Staging Area**

"Where the bloody hell are you taking us?" Maggie pounded on the back of Barricade's driver seat with clenched fists. She was quickly becoming frustrated by the lack of communication on the part of their captors. "Hey, I asked you a question!" The computer analyst gave an infuriated cry as she rammed her small fist into the back of the seat once again.

Rumble peered back over the seat from where he sat on the passenger side. "Shut up and sit still, fleshbag."

Revecca frowned at the condescending tone in which the 'Con had addressed Maggie. Smirking, Rev pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked out with both feet at the back of the passenger seat causing the small Decepticon to lurch forward into the dash. "You shut up, asshole..."

Rumble let out a growl of anger and lunged over the back of the seat toward the woman intent on doing her bodily harm. "You will pay for that, human!"

"Hey!" Mikaela, sensing the scene was about to get very ugly very fast, quickly leaned in between the two intent on stopping any altercation that would most likely result in Revecca being hurt. "Let's just calm down, alright? I'm sure Barricade wouldn't appreciate you two brawling in here and messing up his interior. Right?"

"Rumble, leave the humans be..." Barricade grumbled, silently relieved that his leather seats had been saved from being shredded.

Rumble began to whine. "But...she started it!"

"Turn around and be quiet!" The scolding tone of Barricade's voice told the smaller 'Con that it was best to do as he was told. Reluctantly, Rumble complied. Barricade sighed. Why couldn't Starscream have let him bring Frenzy along instead? "Harming them would be counterproductive to our mission."

Rumble nodded even as he threw a vicious look over his shoulder at the offending femme before turning to stare out of Barricade's windshield. "Right..."

Revecca merely glared back at the bot with a sadistic gleam in her eye. A chuckle escaped from her throat catching the attention of her two female companions and the robot in front of her.

Rumble cast a discreet glance back toward the woman. "What's so amusing, meatsack?"

Rev's smirk blossomed into a full blown evil grin. The three girls had accidentally stumbled upon the most obnoxious way to torment their kidnappers. They had surmised that if they had to be miserable, why not spread it around? She cleared her throat. "Alright, ladies...once more from the top..."

Rumble slammed his hands over his audios. "NO, NO, NO!! Stupid, annoying organics!"

Barricade groaned as if in pain. "For the love of Primus...please, not this again..."

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEEEER!! TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND..."

The cacophonus wailing coming from the backseat was almost enough to make Barricade stop and dump out the trio and say to Pit with the Air Commander's plan. The Mustang hissed as his audio receptors were assaulted. "I will get you for this Starscream..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Headquarters**

The Decepticon onslaught was over almost as quickly as it started leaving the medbay in shambles. Everything had happened so fast that the occupants of the room had barely had enough time to register what was actually transpiring. As the smoke slowly cleared, Autobots and humans alike carefully came out from where they had taken cover during the attack.

Optimus was the first to speak as his optics carefully inspected the humans for damages as they emerged. "Is everyone alright?"

Captain Lennox nodded as he looked himself over. "Yeah, I think so."

"Sam?" Bumblebee scanned his charge.

The boy looked up at his guardian. "I'm good, Bee. Thanks for letting me use you as a shield."

"What the fuck, man?!"

Ratchet kneeled down and peered under the bench where where the voice had come from.

Glenn Whitman crawled out from underneath the workbench and looked up at the medic. "Seriously, man. What the fuck?" He straightened and dusted himself off.

Ratchet eyed the human. "I take it you are undamaged?"

Glen nodded. "Yeah..." He looked around. "Uh...where are the girls?"

Ironhide's head whipped around at the question and he immediately stood from where he had been examining a hole that a plasma round had punched in the wall behind him. The mech nearly tore the medbay doors the rest of the way off the hinges as he stormed out into the hallway. "REVECCA?!" He turned in the direction they were last seen heading. His spark clenched painfully in his chest as silence greeted his audios. Anger prickled through his circuitry as he ventured further out into the cooridor. "MIKAELA?! MAGGIE?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet seized Jazz by the arm.

The silver mech watched as Ironhide headed out the door and down the hallway before looking up at the medic. "To help 'im look."

Ratchet shook his head. "You're not going anywhere until I say you're fit..."

Jazz looked at the medical officer incrediously. "I'm fine, Doc. I'm operatin' at 95 percent. The Decepticons might've..."

"No." Ratchet glared down at the smaller mech as if daring him to go against his authority. "You will go to your quarters and stay there until I release you for duty. I still need to complete my scans. I want to make sure you're fully functional before..."

Jazz shook his head. "Ratchet! We ain't got time for..."

"Jazz, do as he says." Optimus' voice reverberated through the room cutting off the mech's protest.

"Optimus..."

"No, Jazz." Optimus' tone was firm. "Ratchet's orders supercede even my own in matters such as those involving the health of the crew. You know this. We just got you back. I'll not have you run out and get yourself deactivated...again. Do as he says. That's an order."

Jazz sighed. "Yes, sir..." The silver mech looked defeated as he nodded and headed toward the medbay doors. Instead of heading toward his quarters as ordered, however, he headed in the opposite direction toward the exit. Once outside, he carefully shifted into his alt form to wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ratchet had instructed Bumblebee to escort their human companions out of the room due to safety concerns and was busy surveying the damage to the medbay when his optics swept over the workbench to what was, or rather, wasn't there. "The shard!"

Optimus swiveled around at the exclamation to see his CMO digging through the mess around the bench. "Ratchet?"

The medic looked up with wide optics. "The shard is gone...it-it was right here..." Ratchet stood and spun around slowly, his optics scanning the floor around him in the hopes that the shard may have just fell to the ground amid the chaos. "It's not here..."

The reality of the situation dawned on the Autobot Commander. "This whole thing was a diversion..." Optimus ran a hand down his face plate. "They obviously weren't trying to offline any of us. They had the opportunity, but didn't take it. The shard must have been their priority. They need the shard..."

"To ressurrect Megatron..." Ratchet finished the sentence for his Commander. "That still doesn't explain why they left us untouched."

Optimus seemed to ponder the situation. "This is most unusual...The Decepticon's are not known for showing restraint. They must be planning something..."

The medbay doors, which had been hanging by a single hinge, finally clattered to the ground as Ironhide burst back inside. "They're gone." The mech's chest heaved with barely contained rage. "All three of 'em. The Deceptiscum took them..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Decepticon Staging Area**

Barricade pulled smoothly to a stop and threw his doors open. "Get out..."

"Thank Primus..." Rumble quickly exited the vehicle relieved to be able to put some distance between himself and the organics.

"TWELVE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! TWELVE BOTTLES OF BEEEER!! TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND..."

Barricade growled. "I SAID GET OUT!!"

At the angry sound of Barricade's voice, the three women stopped their singing and climbed out of the police cruiser. They were surprised to find themselves at some kind of ship yard. The three huddled together as Barricade shifted into robot form.

Maggie glared up at the Decepticon. "What are we doing here?"

Barricade ignored the question, instead pointing behind them at a ship that was docked at one of the piers. "Let's go. Move it."

Rumble chuckled as one of his arms transformed into a gatling gun. He nudged the female that had tormented him the entire trip with the end of it. "You heard 'Cade. Get to marching, squishy."

Revecca narrowed her eyes and looked down at the robot as she and the other two females began slowly trekking in the direction of the ship. "I really don't like you..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The three women were escorted down into the ship's cargo hold. The enormous space was set up to look like some kind of science lab. Crates of parts and equipment lined one bulkhead. In the center of the space, a large slab was set up. The slab was easily big enough to accomodate the body of one of the giant robots. It was eerily reminiscent of Frankenstein's laboratory.

"Well, well...looks like you got away without the youngling kicking your aft this time...I never did understand why Megatron thought so highly of you. Of course, not only is Megatron an incompetent leader but a terrible judge of character..."

Barricade clenched his fists as he turned toward the voice. "That would certainly explain why he assigned you second in command..."

Starscream's mouth plates twitched at the insult. The Seeker's optics roamed down to where the three femme's stood. An evil grin pulled at his mouth. "Femmes...most excellent. There is no question now that the Autobots will cooperate." The jet kneeled down to get a closer look at them. His optics grazed over Maggie and Mikaela before coming to rest on Revecca. "I am somewhat familiar with the other two. Who are you?"

Rev crossed her arms over her chest and looked up into red optics, ignoring Mikaela's tugging on her sleeve to behave. "Who are you?"

The jet smirked as he stood back up, puffing out his chest. "I am Starscream, Leader of the Decepticons."

Revecca tilted her head, unimpressed. "Wow...I bet your parents are really proud. I bet chicks really dig the title, too, huh?" She looked Starscream up and down. "It looks like its about the only thing you have going for ya."

Barricade couldn't contain his snort of amusement at the blatant disrespect. "I find it amazing that even a pitiful human female can see how pathetic you are."

Starscream barely suppressed his urge to smash the femme as he turned to the Mustang. He grinned maliciously. "Since you all seem to be on such good terms, Barricade...I am holding you personally responsible for them." Starscream delighted in the look of disgust that crossed the scout's features. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time attending to their needs." After casting one last glance at the trio of females, the Air Commander turned on his heel and left the hold, a giggling Rumble scampering along behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Headquarters**

Ironhide was barely paying attention to the discussion going on around him. He was becoming impatient. While he respected the need to formulate a plan, every second they stood here strategizing was another second the Decepticons could be harming their hostages. He knew from first hand experience that the Decepticons weren't above killing femmes if it would get them what they wanted. The extermination of the femmes on Cybertron was testament to that.

The weapons specialist spun the barrel of his cannon angrily. "What the frag are we waitin' for? We're wastin' time..."

Optimus eyed his friend. "I understand your sense of urgency, Ironhide, but we can't just rush out onto the battlefield without knowing what we're going up against. We don't know what the Decepticons are planning."

"We don't even know where they took the girls..." Ratchet rubbed his optics wearily.

Ironhide pressed on his chest where his aching spark lay. "I can find 'em..."

"We need more information..."

"No." Ironhide cut off his Commander. "I refuse to sit by and allow this to happen again. I WILL find them." The mech turned and determinedly strode out of the room ignoring Optimus' orders for him to stay put. He would not allow history to repeat itself. He would find Revecca.

"Ironhide, wait!" Bumblebee had jumped to his feet and made to follow the older mech.

Optimus hung his head and sighed. "Let him go, Bumblebee."

Ratchet continued to stare at the empty doorway Ironhide had left through. "I almost pity the Decepticons..."

End of Chapter 20

**First thing's first, I have some people to thank for contributing to the mayhem in this chapter...**

**A special thanks to Shaymayca1 who thought it might be fun to torture the 'Con's with less than stellar singing ability, lol. Obviously, Barricade and Rumble don't appreciate a good rendition of "99 Bottles of Beer." Ha, ha.**

**Thank you Soaringphoenix86, who always manages to weave some plot threads in her reviews. I'm sure Frenzy will be having a wonderful time with Maggie in the very near future, lol.**

**Poor 'Cons. In the words of the Japanese Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, it appears that the Decepticons have "awakened a sleeping giant." Enraged Ironhide equals very bad things for the Decepticons, I'm sure. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm off to work on an update for another story...See ya soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Konichiwa, bitches!! Ha ha, I just felt like saying that. I have that song stuck in my head. If you haven't already heard that song, its called Konichiwa Bitches (duh!) by Robyn. You should check it out. It's really catchy, lol. Anywho...I figured it was time for me to update this fragging thing again. I kinda hate to, though. That means we're getting closer and closer to the end. I'm really gonna miss Rev and Ironhide...they're so cute together... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but I do like to manipulate 'em for my own enjoyment.**

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide had but one goal on his processor as he burst through the doors into the warm night air: To recover his femme. He knew very well the anguish of losing a sparkmate to the cruelty of the Decepticons. Having gone through the anguish once, it was not something he wished to experience ever again. Revecca's abduction had acted to reopen the old wound. Emotions flooded his system as if his bondmate's death had only happened yesterday.

He knew that no physical injury could ever begin to mimic the pain he had felt as he had held Chromia's broken, inanimate body to his chest. He recalled in vivid detail every scratch, every dent, every splattered drop of energon that had marred her beautiful form. He had been completely unprepared for the overwhelming sense of emptiness he felt when her spark, weakened by the extent of her injuries, finally extinguished. So profound was the feeling of loss that he had been certain at that instant that he, too, would cease to function. That single, tragic moment would define who he was for the rest of his life.

He tried to shake off the feeling of despair and focus on the present. He needed to find he girls. He needed to find Revecca. It actually frightened him how Revecca was so like Chromia in some ways, but completely different in others. She brought to the surface feelings he hadn't previously felt with anyone other than Chromia.

It didn't matter to him that he wasn't bonded to the human femme. He wasn't even entirely sure that such a thing was even possible between two such vastly different species. He was certainly willing to try, but he feared that Revecca wouldn't agree to such an intimate relationship even if it were possible. She had been uncomfortable, for lack of a better word, by his previous efforts.

Despite the uncertainty that laid under the surface of their relationship, it didn't take away from his conviction: Revecca belonged to him. He loved her. He would get her back. Primus help any Decepticon that got in his way. Holding on to the memory of how painful it had felt to lose Chromia, he roared off down the road as fast as his alt form would allow him to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jazz watched from the shadows as Ironhide nearly ripped the doors off their hinges as he exited the compound. One glance at the look of unadulterated rage on the weapons specialist's face made the smaller, silver bot infinitely happy that he wasn't a Decepticon. Before Jazz could open his mouth to call out to the mech, Ironhide had already tore off down the road leaving behind a cloud of dust in his wake. Jazz wasted absolutely no time taking off after him. Those girls were the reason his spark still burned in his chest. There was no way he was going to let Ironhide go after them alone.

Despite Jazz's smaller, sleeker, and more agile frame, it took everything he had to catch up with the weapons specialist. The bot was sure that the larger mech had to be pushing his alt form to the very limits of performance. Jazz reached out to Ironhide over the comm link. '_Ironhide...wait up...'_

Ironhide was vaguely aware of the smaller, silver vehicle coming up along side of him. He was almost certain that he was about to get an audio full for disobeying a direct order not to leave from the Prime himself. '_Tell Optimus I'm sorry, but I couldn't just wait there, Jazz...'_

_'I know...I wanna go with ya.' _Jazz finally closed the final bit of distance between them. _'I owe 'em my life, 'Hide. There ain't no way I'm gonna stand around and wait for the 'Cons to hurt one of 'em.'_

Ironhide silently thanked Jazz for his help as they both continued to speed down the highway.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Decepticon Staging Area**

"So, what? You're just going to keep us locked in here like animals?" Mikaela stood with her fingers laced through the wire mesh of the cargo cage.

Barricade said nothing. He merely continued to lounge with his back against the bulkhead and his legs stretched out in front of him. His optics were glued to the three human femmes he had herded into the cage. He had inaccurately assumed that if he locked them up somewhere, it would be the end of it and he could go about his business until it was time to retrieve Megatron.

He was wrong. The femme he had recognized from the parts warehouse where they had gotten the equipment to repair Megatron was apparently skilled in the art of escape. It wasn't five minutes after he had left them alone that he had come back to retrieve something and had found them wandering the passageway looking for the exit. Apparently, the femme had used some sort of apparatus that had been holding her hair in place to pick the lock on the cage. So now, much to his dismay, he was stuck here guarding them.

Maggie got up from where she crouched next to Revecca and walked over to where Mikaela stood. "I need to pee."

Barricade leveled his gaze on the woman. "I gave you ample opportunity to empty your waste tanks earlier. You declined."

Maggie put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, that was ten minutes ago. I didn't need to go then. I need to go now."

Barricade snorted. "I am not here to cater to your needs."

"Actually," Revecca spoke up from where she kneeled. "The big, ugly jet guy said you are. And if I'm not mistaken, he is the boss. Is he not?"

The Decepticon growled at the femme. "Starscream may be in charge for now, fleshling. Rest assured that his time as leader grows short..." Barricade was distracted from saying more as his attention was drawn to Maggie. "Human...what are you doing?"

Maggie was working on unhooking her belt. Once the buckle was undone, she unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper. She paused as she gripped the waist of her pants, prepared to pull them down. "I told you. I have to pee. If you aren't going to let me go. I'm gonna do it here."

Barricade recoiled in disgust. "FRENZY!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The hyperactive hacker jumped slightly as he heard his name being bellowed from the space below. He tucked the new laptop Soundwave had brought back for him under his arm and moved to look down the ladder. "B-b-barricade?"

"Get down here!"

Frenzy cackled as he scurried down the ladder. Barricade's voice was laced with irritation. It was obvious the chore of taking care of the three organics was wearing on his partner's neural relays. Frenzy had only briefly gotten a glimpse of them when Barricade had quickly ushered them across the deck of the ship to the rear cargo hold. All he knew was that they were femmes. Three of them to be exact. The hacker sincerely felt for his partner. He understood how difficult a cybertronian femme could be on occasion. He couldn't imagine dealing with a human one under these circumstances, let alone three. Frenzy hit the deck below with a clatter. "Whatcha need 'C-c-cade?"

Barricade looked to his partner with something akin to relief in his optics. "Take that one to empty its waste tank." Barricade pointed at Maggie, who glared back at the mech.

Frenzy nodded. "S-s-sure, 'Cade." Frenzy turned to the caged females and stopped as his optics locked on Maggie. His grip on his laptop loosened and it fell to the floor, forgotten. A high pitched whine emanated from somewhere inside of him as he pointed at her. "Y-y-you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Headquarters**

Bumblebee practically flew into the common room. "Sir! I've intercepted a incoming transmission from the Decepticons!"

Optimus rose from his seat immediately and approached the yellow bot. "Do we have a lock on where it is originating from?"

Bumblebee shook his head sadly. "No, I can't get a fix on it. Too much interference."

"Patch it through." Optimus returned to his seat in front of the monitor as Bee brought the transmission up on the screen.

"Greetings, Prime." Starscream's sneering face filled the screen. "It pleases me to see that my colleagues left you unscathed."

Prime's hands tightened on the armrests of his chair. "What do you want Starscream?"

"Getting right down to business, I see." Starscream laughed. "I'm sure that you've noticed by now that we helped ourselves to some souvenirs. Barricade is enjoying their company as we speak."

"You have the Allspark shard. You don't need the humans. Let them go."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, Prime." Starscream's left optic twitched. "I need the humans to ensure your cooperation in my newest endeavor." The Air Commander paused for a moment. "You and your Autobots are going to help me retrieve Megatron's remains."

Optimus tensed. "What makes you think we would agree to help you?"

Starscream smirked. "Because I know you too well, Prime. You've become so attached to these pathetic organic creatures that you would rather participate in the resurrection of your greatest nemesis than allow harm to befall one...or in this case, three. Simply stated, you will assist us or your femmes will be sent back to you a piece at a time...just like in the good old days." An evil smile pulled at the Seeker's mouth plates. "Think about it, Prime. I'll be in touch." The console went dark as the transmission ended.

Ratchet's voice filled the silence. "What are we going to do Optimus? We can't let them bring Megatron back..."

"We can't let them harm the humans, either. Let us hope that Ironhide is able to locate them. In the mean time, we'll wait to see what Starscream wants from us. We'll stall as long as we can to buy Ironhide time to search." Optimus sighed. "Bumblebee?"

"Yes, Sir?" The yellow mech stood.

Optimus rubbed a hand across his battle mask. "Try to reach Ironhide on comm. Let him know what is going on. The second he locates the humans, I want to know about it."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Cargo Hold**

"St-t-tupid fleshling! T-t-type faster!"

"Shut up you freaky little...thing!" Maggie swatted at the small 'Con looking over her shoulder. She sat hunched over the laptop Frenzy was forcing her to reprogram to his specifications. Being somewhat claustrophobic, Maggie decided that anything was better than being locked in that cage, even if it meant having to fend off the spastic, little robot.

Barricade watched in amusement as the woman elbowed the hacker in the chest, sending him skidding back from her. The Mustang had readily delegated his smaller partner the responsibility of watching the woman. Frenzy had happily accepted the task, delighted to have a new plaything.

"AHEM!"

Barricade swiveled his head to look in the direction of the noise to find Revecca pressed up against the mesh of the cargo cage. He groaned. "What do you want now?"

"We're hungry." Rev motioned to herself and Mikaela.

"Get off me!" Maggie kicked one of Frenzy's legs out from under him and he fell to the floor with a crash. She looked back toward the two other girls. "Me, too. I'm starving."

Barricade shook his head. Humans, he decided, had to be the most needy organic species he had ever come across. If they weren't constantly emptying their waste tanks, they were in need of fuel or complaining about the environmental temperature. He wondered, not for the first time, what the Autobots found so endearing about them. They were so...high maintenance.

He supposed if one tried hard to overlook their many, many faults, they were tolerable enough to be around. Not that he was planning on running out and adopting the first stray human he came across, but the femmes weren't as terrible to look after as he had imagined. Despite how annoying they were, he had to admit, they made better company than most of the Decepticons currently on the premises. The Mustang sighed. "What kind of fuel do you..."

"BARRICADE!" The grating voice of the Air Commander screeched through the intercom system.

The scout rose from his seat and slammed his hand down on the intercom angrily. "What?"

Starscream snorted. "If you and your little femme friends are done playing house, bring them up top for a little demonstration. I want to give Prime a little extra...encouragement to ensure he understands just how serious the situation is."

End of Chapter 21

**Dun, dun, dun! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I wonder what kind of demonstration Starscream has in mind? Nothing good for the ladies, I tell you. Stay tuned for a very angry Ironhide in the next chapter...and perhaps a little remorseful Barricade. **

**I was actually gonna add another scene to this chapter but it was getting a little long for my tastes. Oh well, it'll keep for next time...**

**I also just want to point out that the first couple lines in the 'cargo hold' section where Frenzy is speaking to Maggie were actually sort of lifted from a review left by Soaringpheonix86. I might have changed it up a bit, but the lines were just too cute not to include in the story. Thanks! **

**Anyways, like I said, it won't be long now until the end. I'm really open to any ideas anyone might have as to what might happen when Ironhide shows up to save the day(IF he gets there in time). I do have a scenario sort of in mind, but I was just curious as to what ideas you guys might have. See ya soon! Happy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Wooo! An update! I'm sorry for the delay. We moved to a new house and I still haven't got my computer set up yet...PLUS I'm still waiting for the cable guy to come hook up the cable so I can get internet. Stupid cable modem...I have to drag my laptop down to the library in order to use the internet there. It totally blows. I'm really trying to get this story knocked out. I have other projects in mind, but I really want to finish this before I get involved too deep in anything else. So, enough of my rambling...on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: sigh Y'know what? Uh-uh! I don't think so... **

**Decepticon Staging Area**

"BARRICADE?!" Starscream's voice continued to rasp out of the intercom. "Did you hear me? I said I want those meatsacks up on deck...NOW."

Barricade looked down upon the humans he had been tasked with guarding. The femmes all looked back up at him with wide eyes. He noticed that even Frenzy had stopped his torment of Maggie and had his optics fixed on him. It was hard for the Mustang to express, but he felt something similar to dread at the thought of bringing the femmes before Starscream.

It wasn't that he necessarily cared what happened to the humans, but the very idea that the Seeker requested their presence disturbed him. How he hated Starscream...yet he felt compelled to comply if it meant Lord Megatron would soon be returned to his rightful place of leadership and he could be rid of the Seeker.

A burst of static came out of the intercom. "Barricade! You useless pile of slag! Acknowledge me when I speak to you!"

Barricade tore his optics away from the trio of femmes and sneered at the crackling speaker. "I hear you..._sir._ I'm on my way." The scout turned to his partner and motioned toward the cargo cage where Rev and Mikaela still were. "Let them out. We're taking them up top."

Frenzy whined as he looked up at Maggie. He was reluctant to give up his new toy. "B-b-but 'Cade..."

"JUST DO IT!" Barricade turned away. He could still feel their eyes on him. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so unsettled. It bothered him...terribly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The wind whipped across the deck of the ship. The three women stood huddled together between Barricade's feet at the direction of his smaller partner. They were surrounded on all sides by malicious looking mechs who gazed down upon them with unconcealed loathing and disgust. There was no doubt, given the chance, that they would not think twice about simply ending the females' existence with one well aimed plasma round.

The Mustang had warned them as they ascended to stay close. Barricade had stated that while he and Frenzy may find them tolerable enough, the others most certainly would not. It was obvious the police cruiser had been correct in his assumption, judging by the murderous gleam in the optics of most of the other mechs. Their bloodlust, however, paled in comparison to the sadistic gleam in Starscream's optics as he came into view.

The Air Commander chuckled darkly as he looked down on the humans. "Ah...Its good to see you've been taking such good care of our guests, Barricade."

Barricade said nothing, but growled at the Seeker, baring his dental plates in a display of irritation.

"What's the matter, 'Cade?" Starscream smirked at the scout and took a menacing step toward the femmes. "Not enjoying the company of your new playmates?"

Barricade clenched his fists angrily, but angled his bulk to where he was between Starscream and the humans . "I'll enjoy watching Megatron reformat you into a scrap compactor once he is resurrected."

Starscream snarled at the scout and started to lunge toward him, but then seemed to reconsider as he noticed the others watching the exchange. He reigned himself in and instead turned towards the communications officer. "Soundwave..."

The mech straightened. "Yes, Starscream?"

The jet's mouthplates twitched wickedly. "Open a channel to Prime. I want to see if he has made his choice. If not..." He glared down at the humans. "We may have to give him a nudge in the right direction."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide & Jazz**

The two mechs tore down the road in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The black GMC barrelled along at an almost recklessly fast pace as the smaller, sleeker Pontiac struggled to keep up. They had been traveling for almost an hour in search of their abducted humans.

The newly refurbished Solstice was the first to break the silence. _'Quick question, 'Hide...How do we know we're even goin' in the right direction?' _Jazz was still having to give it everything he had just to keep up with Ironhide's pace. He didn't know the older mech had it in him to move so fast. Needless to say, Jazz was impressed.

Ironhide grunted as he slid around a curve and took off down another road. The aching in his spark continued to spur him on faster. He had to reach the humans before anything happened to them. He had to reach Revecca. He wasn't sure he could stand to experience a loss of such profound magnitude again. _'I just know...'_

Jazz had to slam on his brakes and throw himself into reverse when he missed Ironhide's sharp turn. _'Primus, 'Hide! Ya won't do 'em much good it ya total y'self before we get there...Bee said their gonna try to stall Screamer and buy us some time. Slow down a little...' _

_'Ain't got time to slow down..." _Ironhide screeched to a sudden stop as he came to a crossroads. Jazz had to slam on his brakes once again to keep from plowing into Ironhide's aft. The larger mech only hesitated a moment to see which direction his spark pulled him in. _'Left. We're getting close...I can feel it.' _The mech immediately gunned his engine and raced off in the direction stated, leaving the smaller silver bot to play catch up.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Base Ratchet POV**

Ratchet had begun to pace restlessly. His worry over the humans was beginning to consume his processor. The Autobot Medic, as a rule, was not the overly emotional type, but his fondness for the small organics was perfectly clear to anyone with a working set of optics. Knowing they were in danger of life and limb while he stood idly by waiting went against all of his programming.

Upon their arrival to this planet, the medic had simply found humans fascinating as a species. The fact that such fragile, carbon based lifeforms had managed to survive for so long in the harsh environment Earth provided them with had initially boggled his logic circuits. After getting to know several of them on a personal level, he began to view them as much more than a scientific oddity. They had quickly moved into the realm of friends and colleagues, and right now, they were in danger.

Ratchet couldn't help but think that he should be doing more than just waiting. He wanted to be out there with Ironhide and Jazz. Their human friends had done so much for them since their arrival. They had risked their own lives, their own planet, to help them meet their objective. He wanted to be there for them, also. They deserved that much at the very least.

Ratchet's processor kept coming up with a slew of horrific scenarios. He had been a medic long enough to know intimately the type of sadistic cruelty the Decepticons were capable of. What was happening to their friends now? What if one of them was hurt? What if they were in desperate need of medical attention? Who would attend to them? The Decepticons? Doubtful.

Ratchet stopped his pacing and looked toward his Commander. "Optimus?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Optimus looked up at the CMO from where he sat at the console. His own optics dim and his features etched with worry. He didn't have to ask his friend what he was thinking. He could see it written all over his face. "I don't like waiting either, Ratchet...but its all we can do for the moment."

Ratchet cycled air through his vents in annoyance. "Primus only knows what they're doing to them right now..."

Optimus' massive shoulders heaved as he sighed. "I share your concern for the humans. Should anything happen to them..."

"SIR!" Bumblebee burst through the doorway. "I've intercepted another transmission from the Decepticons!"

The Autobot Commander shot a glance at the CMO. "Put it through."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Decepticon Staging Area**

"RUMBLE!" Starscream screeched at the small 'Con.

The smaller bot scrambled to stand before the acting leader. "Yes, Starscream?"

The Raptor flicked a wrist toward the captives and the glowering form of Barricade. "Bring me one of the humans."

Rumble twittered excitedly as his optics roamed over the trio. "Do you have a preference?"

Starscream grinned cruelly. "Surprise me."

XXXXXXXXXX

The small bot approached the terrified femmes who still huddled together between the scout's feet. "Alright, squishies..." He rubbed his hands together eagerly as he seemed to consider his choices. "How about...eeny...meeny...miney...MO!"

Maggie squealed in surprise as the 'Con lunged at her dangerously. She stumbled backwards knocking Mikaela and Revecca over with her. They crashed to the deck in a heap.

Frenzy sqawked in anger and launched himself at his brother. One way or another, he would make Rumble understand that he needed to keep his hands off of his things. The human computer expert was no exception. The hacker smashed into his brother with the resounding clang of metal meeting metal.

The women untangled themselves as they watched the two robots roll about the deck. They slowly backed toward the railing of the ship, trying to put some distance between themselves and the Decepticons who were currently distracted by the fight taking place between the spastic tech and his brother.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela, ever concerned, was trying to take inventory of any injuries Maggie may have incurred.

Maggie nodded, still a bit in shock. "I'm fine. Just banged my knees up a bit when we hit the deck."

Revecca, her eyes still locked onto the warring brothers, was paying little attention to anything else until she felt her back come into contact with something hard and felt herself being hoisted up into the air none to gently. A scream ripped its way out of her throat as she found herself eye level with another of the jets, drawing the attention of both humans and Decepticons alike. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Thundercracker grinned crookedly. "Gotcha!" The jet dangled Rev by one arm. "Hey Screamer...I caught one."

Starscream turned toward his fellow Seeker. "Excellent choice, Thundercracker. Bring her to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 22

**DUN, DUN, DUN!! I hope you guys liked the chapter. It wasn't my greatest work and actually felt a little rushed to me...so sorry if it sucked too bad. The next one should be better...I hope. It shouldn't be long now...IF these people ever come hook my internet up, lol. But, you know nothing good is gonna happen if Starscream uses Rev for his little demo. I'm sure Ironhide would go positively ballistic if that happened...if ya know what I mean. Rest assured...by the time the next chapter gets posted 'Hide should be well within blasting range, lol. See ya next time! **


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: It's update time

**Author's Note: It's update time!! I know it's been a hot minute since I updated last. I felt a bit inspired and have actually been working on the final chapter. That is my excuse for not updating sooner, lol. Anyways, I'm not going to drone on any longer. Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no...**

**Autobot Base**

"Patch it through, Bumblebee."

The yellow scout nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Prime growled as the Seeker's leering face filled the view screen. "Starscream..."

Starscream grinned malevolently. "Greetings and salutations, Prime. Have you given any more thought to my proposition? I thought the terms were quite fair. Help us retrieve Megatron's remains and you can have your disgusting vermin back."

Optimus' fingers tightened on the armrests of the chair he sat in. "There is no need to involve the human females in this, Starscream. Release them and perhaps we can discuss our options."

"Options?" Starscream laughed. "You have only two options, _Prime. _Help us or they die." The Air Commander glanced off camera. "Thundercracker, give her here."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca POV**

The ground below seemed incredibly far away to Revecca as she dangled from the Decepticon's fingers. Her arm, under the strain of supporting her entire weight, felt as though it was being ripped out of its socket. A scream tore its way out of her throat when the jet that held her tossed her to the other with a flick of its wrist. Starscream snatched her out of mid air, knocking the wind out of her and tightening his metal hand around her midsection like a vice.

Starscream held her up in front of his optics, turning her this way and that, seemingly studying her. When he spoke, his voice was laced with revulsion. "You know, Prime. I really don't understand your sentimental attachment to these...things. There are over eight billion of them infesting this Primus forsaken planet. It isn't like you couldn't pick up another stray one off the street. For all intents and purposes, they're _disposable_...their brief lifespan suggests as much..."

Revecca managed to turn her head enough to see the concerned face of the Autobot Commander on the small screen Soundwave had rigged up. Her head spun when she tried to look down toward Maggie and Mikaela. She could see them, terror etched across their faces as Frenzy did his best to restrain them. Barricade looked on at the scene, one of his optics twitching.

It dawned on Revecca at that moment just how perilously close she actually was to death. She also realized at that moment, how truly unprepared she was to die. Of all the ways she could have imagined meeting her end, being crushed to death by an alien wasn't on her list. The entire situation seemed eerily surreal as though it was happening to someone else and she was merely an observer. How Rev wished that were true, but the pain of the robots hard, metal fingers digging into her sides told her otherwise.

She supposed she had no one to blame but herself for getting into this situation. After all, it was her who had chosen a life of crime. It was that lifestyle that had inevitably led to this moment. It was her who had decided to go to work for Ryan. No one had held a gun to her head. She had, of her own free will, made the decision to boost that last vehicle on the list he had given her. She could have chosen to walk away and instead dealt with the repercussions of an angry boss. Instead, she had followed through with the job like the good little car thief she was and had ended up meeting Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots.

Ironhide. Revecca briefly wondered where he was. She hadn't seen him on the screen with Optimus. She could see Ratchet and Bumblebee in the background, but the large, gun toting mech was missing. Perhaps, she thought vaguely through a haze of pain, he was really the one to blame for being trapped in this monster's claws. He could have just left her to Ryan's advances and no one would have been any wiser. Oh, sure, Ryan may have hurt her, probably violated her, but he certainly wouldn't have killed her as this beast seemed so intent on doing.

No. Instead, he had come to her aid and Revecca had found herself thrust into something nearly beyond her comprehension. In the very short time they had known each other, they had become profoundly attached to one another. At times, despite her resistance, Revecca felt as though there was some outside force pushing them together. The mech had more or less called it love. Rev was beginning to believe it was bordering on insanity. How could she harbor feelings for a walking, talking machine? It was crazy.

She mused that perhaps she would have been better off if he had left her to her own devices. It would have saved her from the physical pain she was currently in...and certainly would have saved her from all the heartache she was experiencing. Still, she couldn't help but wish he was here now. What she wouldn't give to see those cerulean optics one more time before she met her maker. She was suddenly brought out of her dark thoughts by the voice of the Autobot Leader.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Leave her alone, Starscream." Optimus rose from his seat in anger. "She has no part in this. Tell me what you want. Leave them out of this."

"What I want?" The Seeker smirked as he glared down at the female, slowly tightening his grip. "I want you to understand just how serious this situation is, Prime. Pay close attention."

Rev squirmed. She couldn't breathe. He was literally squeezing the life out of her. She could see the darkness creeping into the edge of her vision. As her sight blurred, she could still make out the Raptor's evil, red optics glaring down at her. A searing, white-hot pain ripped through her as she heard something inside her snap, followed quickly by another, and another. She opened her mouth to scream but the only thing that came out was a whoosh of air as the grip around her midsection tightened further. Oxygen deprived and too in pain to move, Revecca went limp in the hand that held her.

Optimus' optics widened in horror as he rose from his seat. "STARSCREAM, STOP!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Seeker was raptly fascinated by the soft, squirming mass in his hand. Hearing the soft 'pop' as its ribs had broken beneath his fingers had encouraged him and made him wonder how much more damage he could inflict on the organic parasite before she would cease to function. The human body, despite how weak and inadequate it was, could be extremely resilient. He may have been impressed if he wasn't so disgusted. Still, he was disappointed when her movement ceased.

Starscream snorted. He had hoped his little demonstration would have lasted a bit longer. He shook the human roughly causing her head to roll limply on her neck. Unsatisfied, he tensed his fist, allowing his fingers to grate together against the soft flesh of the human. An anguished groan rose from his captive. The Seeker smirked.

A soft growl emanated from somewhere within Barricade's chest cavity as he watched the exchange. The Decepticon scout had a terrible, nagging in the back of his CPU that told him nothing good would come of this. The slagging glitch was slowly killing the femme. He had seen the rage and horror in the Autobot leader's optics. This was supposed to be a mission to resurrect their leader, not torment the Autofraggers. Starscream would get them all killed. "Enough. You're killing her."

Starscream's head jerked toward the mech. He narrowed his optics even as he increased the pressure on the organic in his fist. "What did you say?"

Barricade took a menacing step toward the Air Commander, his voice low and commanding. His fingers itched to rip into the other mechs delicate circuitry. "This is doing nothing to further our objective_._"

Starscream lowered the hand that held the femme, momentarily forgetting about the live feed to the Autobot headquarters. His fist relaxed just enough to allow his abused captive to suck in a painful gulp of air. "Are you attempting to undermine my authority, _Barricade_?" The jet looked at the other assembled Decepticons. How dare Barricade confront him in front of the others...in front of the Prime...His optics wandered toward back to the screen. "SOUNDWAVE!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Headquarters**

The signal was immediately lost as the Seeker called out to his Communications Officer, leaving the Autobots in stunned silence.

Painful. That was the only word that could remotely describe what it had felt like to watch Revecca being slowly crushed to death by the acting Decepticon leader. There was no worse torture than watching someone you had grown to care about being hurt and being helpless to intervene and stop it. Optimus had actually believed he was going to have to restrain Ratchet when the sound of snapping bone filtered through to them.

The Autobots didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned as they witnessed Barricade's interruption. On one hand, they were grateful to have the jet's attention focused elsewhere than on the humans. On the other, the agitated Air Commander, if upset enough, could decide to take out his frustrations on the femme trio. That was not something Optimus even wanted to consider.

"SIR!" Bumblebee's optics flashed. "I know where they are."

"Contact Ironhide and Jazz. Give them the coordinates. There is no time to lose." Optimus looked to his colleagues. "Transform and roll out!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide and Jazz**

The silver bot crouched in the shadows next to the weapon's specialist. They were hidden from view by some large cargo containers on a loading dock overlooking the pier. At the end of the pier sat the ship where the Decepticons were holding their human friends. The dark silhouettes of the 'cons on deck confirmed it. '_We need a strategy...'_

Ironhide rumbled. _'I have a strategy. I'm gonna go in there and rip every last one of their pit-spawned sparks right outta their chassis.' _Ironhide was passed the point of rage. He had entered into a cold, calculating state of being. All it had taken was the news that Revecca had been injured. Ratchet refused to give him details, no doubt worried about his reaction. The why's and how's didn't matter, though. The Decepticons would pay dearly for even thinking of touching her, regardless.

Jazz looked at the larger mech. The they had nearly been to their destination when Bee had alerted them to the exact coordinates. Jazz fleetingly wondered exactly what sort of attachment Ironhide had to Revecca that allowed him to track her so easily. Pushing the question aside, he focused on what was important at the moment. There would be time for questions later...when the femmes were safe. _''Listen, 'Hide...I-I understand that you're mad. Pit, I'm fraggin' furious m'self, but let's be smart about this. If ya haven't noticed we're kinda outnumbered...Three Seekers AND Soundwave...' _Having been virtually dead, Jazz was thinking that it may be better to err on the side of caution._ 'Maybe we should wait for the others to get here…' _

Ironhide brought out his cannons. They powered up with a high pitched whine. Pushing himself up, Ironhide straightened to his full height. He would take on the entire Decepticon army single-handedly if it got the femmes back. Revecca, his Revecca, needed him right now. He would not let her down. He eased his bulk through the shadows in the direction of the ship.

'_Or not.'_ Jazz, rose from his crouched position to follow. _'So what? You're just gonna run in there with guns blazin'?'_

Jazz never got an answer to his question. Instead, at that moment, a very unfortunate Skywarp had the misfortune to catch Ironhide's eye as he passed by within striking distance while patrolling the area. The Decepticon never stood a chance as the first round from Ironhide's cannon sheered his left wing off from behind, spinning him around.

'_Aww slag, Ironhide…' _There was no doubt in Jazz's mind that the other Decepticon's heard the blast. '_This place is about to be crawlin' with 'cons_.'

Ironhide narrowed his optics as he continued to glare at the Seeker with unconcealed hate. _'Good.'_

Skywarp's optics widened in fear when he realized he was staring into the face of the Autobot's famed weapons specialist. Between processing the excruciating pain made by his missing appendage and trying to make sense of exactly what was happening, Skywarp was trying to bring his weapon systems online. Before he could aim his own cannon, he found himself slammed to the ground as another round tore through his right leg, effectively crippling him.

The large, black mech loomed over the fallen Decepticon. "Where are they?"

Skywarp shook his head. "Go to Pit." Skywarp made another attempt to raise his plasma cannon against the Autobot. It would be the last move he would ever make. Ironhide's third round ripped a hole straight through the jet's chest, extinguishing his spark.

The sound of approaching Decepticons caused Ironhide's head to snap up. He looked at Jazz. "Go. See if ya can find 'em. I'll keep 'em busy."

"Don't worry 'Hide…I'll find her." Jazz sprang into action. Perhaps with all the Decepticon attention focused on Ironhide, he would have a chance of finding the femmes with little interference. He just hoped his friend would be alright without him for backup. Slinking back into the shadows, the mech quickly maneuvered his way toward the vessel.

End of Chapter 23

**Woot! Ironhide and Jazz are on the scene! Poor Skywarp bit the dust…tragic. One can't forget poor Revecca…just wait till 'Hide see's what kind of condition she's in. If ya think he's mad now…just wait. I'd hate to be Starscream. I was gonna write a bit more for this chapter but it came out to a little over five pages…I thought that was enough boring stuff for you guys to read for now, lol. Anyhow, hit me up and let me know what you think. I know this chapter was mostly a lot of reflection and talking, but the next chapter is gonna be a lot of blowing up stuff (Decepticons mostly, lol). As always, you all are greatly appreciated. Till next time, Gentle-readers! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Its update time!! I'm gonna try and focus more on finishing this story for now. I think it has three...maybe four chapters left (including this one). I wanna go ahead and get it knocked out so I can move on to other things. I'm already diligently working on the final chapter (yay me!). I'm really starting to get excited about finishing it and looking forward to when I can mark it "complete". But, I'm getting ahead of myself...first things first...here is a brand new chapter for ya! I hope you dig it. Hit me up and let me know whatcha think. See ya at the bottom of the page! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Transformers I wouldn't be forced to write this dumb fanfic. **

**Decepticon POV**

"SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream signaled for the Communications Officer to kill the feed to the Autobots before turning on Barricade. The Seeker narrowed his optics dangerously. "Just what the frag do you think you're doing, 'Cade? Do I need to remind you just who is in charge here?"

The scout, unfazed, took a deliberate step toward the Air Commander. He motioned toward the lifeless form of the human, still crushed in the jet's grip. "You're wasting time playing with the Autobots when you should be focused on the objective..."

A low rumble emanated from Starscream's chest. "You **will not **dictate to me how I should carry out this mission...I **AM **the leader of the Decepticons..."

Barricade's faceplates shifted into a snarl. "That can be remedied..." The police cruiser advanced on the Air Commander with clenched fists, keeping one optic on the crumpled femme. He felt a tiny spark of relief when she twitched slightly. At least she was still alive...for now.

Any confrontation between the two, however, was abruptly halted as the blast of a plasma cannon cut through the night. Everything seemed to freeze as all optics turned in the direction of the sound.

"What the frag was that?" Starscream sneered as he activated his comm link. "Skywarp, report."

The crackle of static filtered over the comm line. Skywarp, however, did not respond. Starscream ground his dental plates together. "Skywarp, you glitch head, this is your leader speaking. Report."

As if in response, another blast echoed through the night. All of the Decepticons had their optics on the Air Commander. Starscream turned toward his troops, optics blazing angrily. He gestured heatedly with the hand holding the limp femme causing her head to whip around violently. "Well, don't just stand there with your cranial units up your afts! Go find out whats going on!"

The 'cons snapped into action, bringing their weapon systems online and making their way from the ship to the pier when yet another blast assaulted their audio receptors causing them to pause.

Starscream, now enraged, shrieked at his troops. "What are you waiting for?! GO!" Shoulders heaving, he turned back toward the one mech that hadn't budged and his nervous partner that scampered around between his feet trying to herd the humans. "Why are you still standing here? Useless piece of sl-" The Seeker's comm link suddenly crackled to life.

"Starscream. Please acknowledge." The emotionless voice revealed nothing.

The jet growled angrily, snapping at the communications officer. "What is it, Soundwave?"

Soundwave did not respond for a moment. "We may have a situation. We have located Skywarp. He has been deactivated. Probability of Autobot involvement: High."

Starscream rattled with barely constrained rage, tossing the human he held at Barricade. He hissed. "Autobots...I'm on my way."

Barricade's hand flew out to catch the femme. He didn't need Soundwave to inform him of what was going on. He knew it was the Autobots. Starscream's antics had drawn them here. Idiot flyer. He should have known they wouldn't have stood idly by and watched their human pets be killed, not after what had happened on Cybertron all that time ago.

The scout could feel his hope of having Megatron resurrected being stamped out while being replaced with the certainty that they had made a terrible mistake by involving the humans. His optics wandered to the injured human in his hand. She groaned painfully, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her middle to brace her broken framework. Barricade's optics then went to the humans at his feet. Perhaps there was still a way to extricate himself from this situation. Afterall, he had the perfect bargaining piece literally in the palm of his hand. "Frenzy...we're taking them back below deck."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jazz POV**

The silver bot slunk through the shadows. He was close enough to the ship to hear Starscream's exchange with Soundwave and feel the heat off the Seeker's thrusters as he took off into the night sky. He wasn't in a position to see, but he could make out the sounds of the humans they had come for as he crept even closer.

He itched to explode out of his hiding space and snatch up the femmes but Barricade and Frenzy still stood guard over them. He knew that Revecca at least required some sort of medical attention and that every moment that passed without could be inflicting more damage on her. He wished the doc bot would hurry his aft up. He only hoped that Mikaela and Maggie were relatively unscathed.

It wasn't that he was afraid to confront Barricade and Frenzy. He wasn't. Hell, hehad jumped Megatron, which in the end hadn't turned out to be one of the most intelligent decisions he had ever made but it still spoke highly of his courage and bravery. No one could ever accuse Jazz of being a coward. He and Barricade had exchanged blows in the past and Jazz was proud to say that he had come out on top. His speed and dexterity had been more than enough to put the larger, bulkier Decepticon in his rightful place.

What bothered Jazz was the proximity of the humans to the Decepticon. He wasn't willing to coax the bigger 'Con into an altercation with the femmes so close. All it would take is one wrong step. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if any of them were harmed because of his overzealousness. He knew for a fact if that happened, 'Hide would be the one he would ultimately have to contend with. In Ironhide's current state of mind, all the acrobatics in the world wouldn't save him. No, better to wait till they were in the clear...away from the clumsy feet of the Decepticon brute.

"Frenzy...we're taking them back below deck."

"Aw, slag..." Jazz caught a glimpse of Mikaela and Maggie as they were herded back into the bowels of the ship. He let his head thump back against the hull of the ship as he listened to the gigantic steel hatch shut and latch behind Barricade. After determining that the coast was clear, Jazz quickly hauled himself up onto the main deck.

Pressing his audio receptor against the door Barricade had taken the femmes through, he listened until he could no longer hear the Decepticon's heavy footsteps. Satisfied that he wouldn't be seen, Jazz cracked the hatch open and slipped into the darkened passageway.

'_Ironhide...' _Jazz called out to the mech over their comm channel as he eased his way down the passage.

_'Did you find 'em?' _

Jazz could here the sound of Ironhide's cannons spinning over the link. _'I've located 'em. Barricade just took 'em back inside the boat...I'm pursuin'...'_

An almost deafening explosion caused the entire pier, ship and all, to shudder. The noise was so loud that Jazz had to smack himself in the head a couple times in order for his audio receivers to stop ringing. Fear clutched at his newly revitalized spark. '_IRONHIDE?!' _

Seconds ticked by before the worried mech got a response.

_'Did you see Revecca?' _Ironhide's voice was cold and focused, seemingly unfazed by whatever had caused the commotion.

_'I...I saw Mikaela and Maggie...' _Jazz could hear the sound of cannons charging again. Jazz waited for the other mech to say something...anything. '_Ironhide?_'

XXXXXXXXXX

**Revecca POV**

It wasn't like she had never been in pain before. There had been the time that Ryan had damn near cracked her jaw...for certain, he had cracked her teeth. She had never been so glad to have dental insurance. Then there was the time that the Bentley Carlos had been showing her slipped off the jack and rolled onto her foot. Having over a ton of steel sitting on your toes doesn't feel good in the least. Hell, she had even hurt herself the first time she took the stage at the 'gentleman's club'. Most people weren't aware, but stripping could be a dangerous occupation. She had hobbled away with the sprained ankle to prove it. Damn stilettos. She had never liked wearing heels.

The pain she was in now, however, was in a league all its own, aggravated by the rough treatment she had received from the acting leader of the Decepticons. She wanted nothing but to curl up in a ball and let sleep take her away...but she couldn't. It hurt her to _breathe. _Her entire right side throbbed painfully in time to her rapid pulse. The sharp stabbing sensation she felt with every inhalation forced her to take in short, rapid breaths to try to ease the discomfort. Her unnatural breathing pattern was beginning to make her feel dizzy. Her head swam sickeningly as the mech that carried her sat her down onto a makeshift pallet.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, Revecca!" Mikaela was the first at Revecca's side. "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded weakly, obviously in a great amount of pain. "...I think he broke some of my ribs..."

Maggie came to crouch beside the other two women. Gently, she pulled Revecca's shirt up to survey the damage. "Jesus..." The woman's body bore testament to just how close she had come to truly being crushed to death. Maggie didn't have to be a doctor to tell that her ribs were definitely broken. She only hoped that was the extent of the damage.

Mikaela gasped and tightened her grip on Rev's hand as she bent closer to look. "God, Ratchet, where are you..." She had never seen anyone alive looking so abused.

Revecca's normally creamy, white skin was marred with horrific bruises spanning all the way around her midsection in the shape of Starscream's fingers which were quickly darkening into a hateful purple color. The pressure exerted on her had been intense; the outline of the Seeker's hand still imprinted on her flesh. Under what most likely had been Starscream's thumb, up the right side of her body, the skin was a mottled black and blue. To Maggie, it looked as if the poor woman had been worked over with a baseball bat. Carefully, Maggie reached out to touch the injury.

"FUCK!" Revecca recoiled violently from the gentle prodding, causing herself even more pain.

Maggie jerked her hand back like she had been burned. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Rev hissed at the woman between clenched teeth, tears brimming in her eyes. Her chest heaved painfully as she tried to catch her breath. A wave of dizziness washed over her. "You could have gave me some warning before you did that..."

Barricade looked down on the trio, his attention mainly focused on the damaged femme and the severity of her injuries. She was definitely a lucky little organic. A bit more pressure and he was certain she would have been killed. He went down on one knee to get a closer look, Frenzy perched on his shoulder. He really had no interest in human health and anatomy, but the fact that his wellbeing suddenly relied on the wellbeing of the three humans in front of him made him curious. "How seriously is she damaged?"

Maggie looked at the Decepticon as if he had grown another head. "Why do you care?"

Barricade rumbled. "I will not be held responsible for Starscream's stupidity..."

The mech's voice was drowned out by the sound of an explosion. The walls of the space they occupied groaned and shook violently. The noise continued to echo throughout the inside of the ship.

Something...or someone...Barricade mused, had blown up.

Barricade deposited Frenzy on the floor and stood quickly. He brought his own cannons out of concealment and locked them into place, they hummed as he routed power to them. "They're coming..."

**Ironhide POV**

He could hear them approach as he moved ever closer to the ship. He wasn't even bothering to conceal himself anymore. He wanted them to see him before he blasted them into oblivion. He wanted them to know exactly who it was they were up against. Above all, he wanted them to know that he wouldn't stop until they were all smoking piles of twisted metal.

His cannons spun as he waited for another target to come into view. His fingers twitched in anticipation. The warrior in him was giddy at the prospect of sending more Decepticons to meet the Unmaker. All the rage and and hatred he had held in check for so long now ran freely thoughout his synapses, spurring him on. Never again would he allow something so precious to him to be taken away.

'_Ironhide...'_

Ironhide was so focused on his anger that it took him a moment to realize Jazz was speaking to him over the comm link. He was almost afraid to ask the question that pricked at his CPU. He was afraid of the answer, but he asked anyway trying to keep the swell of emotions out of his voice. _'Did you find 'em?'_

There was a slight pause on the other end of the link that caused his spark to churn uncomfortably in his chest. Dread filled Ironhide's entire being as he waited for a response.

_'I've located 'em. Barricade just took 'em back inside the boat...I'm pursuin'...'_

Jazz had found them. A bit of the tension left Ironhide's frame. He had no time to bask in his relief, however. A metal body rammed hard into his side, knocking him to the ground. He barely had time to register that the Decepticon on top of him was a flyer as the other mech gouged furiously at his optics in an attempt to blind him.

Ironhide managed to heave the Decepticon's bulk off of himself only to be knocked onto his back again as the Seeker lifted into the air and slammed himself back down on top of him. The jet lashed out at him violently, fingers trying desperately to work their way in between the gaps in his armor to rip out vital components.

Ironhide forced the body on top of him away with one arm as he tried to work his other arm in between them. He managed to wedge the barrel of his cannon flush against the Seeker's chassis. Without further hesistation, he fired.

The sound of the slug meeting metal at point blank range was deafening. The Decepticon literally exploded, spraying Ironhide with energon and metal fragments. Ironhide could feel small pieces of shrapnel embed themselves in his armor. Grunting, he tossed what was left of the 'Con off himself and pushed himself to his feet.

_'IRONHIDE?!'_

'Hide nudged the mangled Decepticon with one foot, turning the body over. He kneeled down to gaze in into Thundercracker's dead optics. It served him well to be joining his wingmate in the Pit. He stood and inspected his cannon for any damage it may have sustained. _'Did you see Revecca?'_

_'I...I saw Mikaela and Maggie...' _

Just like that, Ironhide felt his anger return full force. He knew Revecca was injured but if anything were to happen...No, he refused to acknowledge that was even a possibility. She was here somewhere. He would find her and once he did he would never let her go again. With renewed determination he once again continued in the direction of the ship, just daring another Decepticon to get in his way.

End of Chapter 24

**Well...how you like them apples, eh? Ha ha. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I had a good time writing it. Time is growing short for this story, but there is still much that needs to happen. Things will probably get worse for out little cast of characters before they get better...but thats how it goes.**

**I'd also like to throw a little something out there that I've been thinking about. Like I said, I'm gonna be wrapping this up soon. SO...I'd like to give you all an opportunity to have a little input in the final chapters. If there is anything you think I have failed to touch upon or you feel this story is lacking that just HAS to be included here somehow, let me know. I'll do my best to oblige. Think of it as sort of a little thank you present for being such awesome readers! **

**See ya next update!**

**Voodoo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hey, hey!! I've kinda been slacking in the update department. For that I apologize. I really, really, really wanna get this fic done, but just can't seem to bring myself to do it. I'm really trying, though. I promise. This chap is mostly a little bridge, sorry if it completely blows. Anyhow, I hope you dig it! See ya at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: How I wish.**

**Jazz POV**

Jazz moved silently through the bowels of the ship. His every sensor was strained to the limit to try to pick up on any sign of the humans. He had to be getting close. There weren't too many places the larger Decepticon could go with them. The ship may have been large, but it still wasn't made to accommodate the bulk of a Cybertronian.

He hoped Ironhide was holding his own without him. Jazz nearly laughed. Who was he kidding? In Ironhide's current mindset, he could probably take on Unicron himself and come out on top. Still, that didn't stop Jazz from worrying for his friend.

Jazz quietly crept to the large hatch at the end of the passage. The plaque on the wall next to it proclaimed it to be the cargo hold. Pressing an audio up to the door, the mech could hear the sounds of the ones he was looking for shuffling around inside. A relieved grin tugged at his faceplates as he pulled back from the hatch. It was time to take action.

"Hang on Ladies…the Jazzman is here."

**Cargo Hold**

Revecca wheezed slightly as she tried to take a deeper breath. Her head was spinning sickeningly from the short quick breaths she was being forced to take. She was certain she would have passed out from hyperventilating if it weren't for the pain keeping her conscious. There was a bubbling sensation in her chest whenever she sucked in a gulp of air that had her concerned that she might have more problems than a few broken ribs. It hurt terribly and tickled at the same time. The contrasting feeling caused her to break out in a coughing fit.

White, searing pain shot through her causing her to wrap her arms more tightly around her middle to brace her damaged torso until the coughing spell passed. She groaned uncomfortably once she was able to catch her breath. Bringing one hand up to carefully wipe her mouth, she was alarmed to see slick, red blood decorating her fingertips. "Oh, fuck..."

Mikaela kneeled at her side, unsure of what she could do for the woman but wanting to provide some sort of comfort at least. "What is it?"

"I'm leaking." Rev tried to smile as she remembered some of the first words Ironhide had spoken to her when they had first 'met'. It was hard for her to believe that she had once been so completely terrified of the mech. Her smile turned into a grimace as she held up her hand for Mikaela to see.

The teen's eyes went wide. "Oh Jesus, Rev."

"What's wrong?" Turning, Maggie roughly shoved a clingy Frenzy away from herself sending him careening head first into a pile of boxes.

Mikaela frowned as she looked up at the other woman. "She's bleeding inside."

"Oh, God..." Maggie came to kneel beside the woman also. Her eyes were drawn immediately to Revecca's blood-flecked lips. "We gotta get you outta here."

Mikaela scowled and pushed herself to her feet. She walked toward their 'keeper' with a determined stride. She yelled up at the 'Con, who was busy pacing in front of the door. "HEY!"

Barricade gave the femme little more than a passing glance as he continued to strain his audios to hear what was going on outside the cargo bay. His cannon arm twitched. It wouldn't be long now before the Autobots would come on board looking for their humans. He wanted to be ready with his proposition.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Mikaela pulled her leg back and kicked out at the Decepticon's foot as hard as she could. She was infinitely glad she had not chosen to wear open-toed shoes. The impact caused her entire leg to ache and her foot to throb.

Barricade felt the 'tap' and looked down. "What do you want?"

Mikaela gestured toward her injured comrade. "She needs a doctor. She's bleeding internally. We have to take her to a hospital."

The Mustang's optics narrowed slightly as his gaze wandered over to the prone femme. "No. I'm sorry. That is not possible."

The teen gaped at the police cruiser. "Did you hear what I said? She has internal injuries! She could bleed to death!"

Barricade jerked a bit as he weighed the femme's words. He couldn't deny his selfish concern for the tiny organic. He needed them all to ensure he and Frenzy lived to see another day. However, with the possibility of angry Autobots wandering around outside, he wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving the cargo hold. After a moment he shook his head. "I can't risk taking you out. The Autobots..."

"Are gonna be hella pissed off if anything happens to any of us, but..." Mikaela smirked. Revecca had at least one good thing going for her at the moment. She just hoped the Decepticons found Rev's trigger happy 'boyfriend' as intimidating as humans did. She hooked a thumb back over her shoulder at the injured woman. "You're gonna be in a world of unimaginable hurt if anything happens to her, so I suggest you find her some help before its too late."

Barricade cocked his head as he looked down at Mikaela. "What are you talking about?"

Mikaela grinned smugly. At least she had gotten the Decepticon's attention. Hopefully she would be able to convince him to get Revecca to an emergency room before anything unfortunate happened to any of the parties involved. She rocked back on her heals. "Are you familiar with their weapon specialist?"

Barricade stiffened. "Ironhide..."

Mikaela nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "The one and the same. Let's just say he's grown rather fond of her...and by rather fond I mean he will rip your fucking head off and use it for target practice if he finds her like this. I can absolutely guarantee you he's gonna blow your ass to kingdom come if anything happens to her. So I highly encourage you to get yourself in gear and get her to a goddamn emergency room."

If Barricade had been capable of growing pale, he would have. There wasn't a Decepticon living that didn't know to avoid the large, cannon-toting Autobot if at all possible. It was no secret that Ironhide's hatred of the Decepticon faction knew no bounds. Barricade had been witness to seeing the large mech in action on the battlefield on many occasions. Needless to say, he wished to avoid a one-on-one confrontation if the mech was indeed as attached to the femme as the human in front of him suggested.

Maggie moved closer to Revecca while she listened in on the conversation Mikaela was having. She noticed Rev had begun to shiver slightly and her teeth chattered together in a way that suggested her body was trying to generate heat. Maggie placed a hand to the woman's forehead. The skin was cool and clammy. She immediately shrugged out of her jacket and wrapped it around Revecca's shoulders. "Here, you need this more than I do."

"Th-thank you." Revecca pulled the jacket tighter around herself. "It's c-cold."

Maggie frowned as she looked up at Mikaela. "I think she's gone into shock. She needs to get out of here."

"Shock?" Barricade took another look at the injured femme as he accessed the internet. The injured human was discharging electricity? That couldn't be correct. Curiosity etched itself on his features as he skimmed through info:

_'Shock...A potentially life-threatening medical condition...a side effect caused by physical trauma... characterized by insufficient blood flow to the body tissues...possible complications include hypoxemia and cardiac arrest...If left untreated vital organs will fail and...beyond this point...the condition can no longer be reversed...Brain damage and cell death will occur...Death is imminent.'_

The Mustang's optics widened in alarm before redirecting his attention back to Mikaela. "Very well. I will find someone to assist her but you all **will** do as I say or I may change my mind and let her die."

Mikaela nodded readily in agreement. Anything to get Revecca some much needed medical assistance. "Fine."

Barricade hesitantly slid open the cargo bay doors and took a couple steps outside, throwing a cautious glance down the passageway. Satisfied no gun slinging Autobot was roaming the hall, he turned back toward the group. "Frenzy...help them move the injured fe-"

The silver mech seemed to come out of nowhere and plow into Barricade from the side causing him to lose his balance and land hard on his back and skid across the floor. The Decepticon barely had time to process what was happening before the silver bot landed hard on his chest and took a vicious swipe at his face causing his head to snap hard to the side and his optics to dim. He tried to sit up to shove the body off but his attacker had already flipped themselves off and were advancing on Frenzy as the spastic hacker tried frantically to move the humans back into the room and close the door.

Jazz kicked the door back on its hinges sending the smaller Decepticon sprawling across the deck and crashing into the opposite wall. "I don't think so, lil bitch."

"B-B-Barricade!" Frenzy scrambled to his feet as the Autobot closed the distance between them.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ironhide POV**

It was eerily quiet as Ironhide hauled himself up onto the main deck of the ship. He had neither seen nor heard another Decepticon since he had permanently off lined the two Seekers. He knew Soundwave still lurked somewhere as well as Starscream and Barricade, therefore he remained vigilant.

The most important thing right now was to locate the femmes and get them to safety. His main concern however was finding Revecca and ensuring her wellbeing. He had never been a very spiritual mech per se, but he couldn't help offering up a silent plea to Primus for her to be alright when he found her.

_'Please, Primus...Please, just let her be okay and I swear on everything sacred that I'll- I'll...'_

Ironhide squeezed his optics shut. This situation was almost too familiar. His thoughts kept drifting back to Chromia. The femme had captured his spark the very first time they had met. All it had taken was one look into her large, sapphire optics and he had found himself helplessly at her mercy. He had known at that very instant that she was the one, that she existed solely for him and he for her.

Basking in the afterglow of their first spark merge, he knew there would never be another. No one would ever be able to come close to touching what they had together...and when her spark extinguished, Ironhide had felt a piece of himself extinguish as well. The grief had threatened to consume him and if it hadn't been for his pledge to Prime and the Autobot cause, he may have very well have let it.

He had gone through the majority of his life since her death in a bit of a daze. Instead of living for another, he found himself living for the fleeting peace of mind he received every time he off lined a Decepticon. The satisfaction came from knowing that there was one less of them in the universe that could destroy someone else's life. For that reason and that reason alone he performed his duties and performed them well for the longest time.

Without warning, it was as if something miraculous had happened. Purely by chance, the Allspark had ended up on this tiny, backwater planet that they now called home. It seemed as if for the first time in a long time, Primus had taken pity on His long suffering children and granted them respite. Despite having to destroy the cube, they had found a refuge of sorts, new friends, and allies. For the time being, life seemed to be looking up and not nearly as dark and oppressive.

Then there was Revecca, whom he considered another small miracle of sorts. While she would never fill the hole Chromia's death had left in his spark, he was surprised to find that he didn't want her to. She was her own unique person and he loved her for that. He amazed himself by discovering that there was indeed room in his spark for another after all this time. He considered the feelings he had for the human a gift, something to be cherished. When he got Revecca back, and he would…he had to, he would lay everything out in the open and let her know exactly how much she meant to him.

Ironhide shook his head to focus his thoughts. Reminiscing about the past was not getting him any closer to saving his femme. Completing his visual inspection of the deck, he turned his attention to trying to find a way inside. A sudden noise behind him caused him to whirl around and bring up his cannons.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Autobot: Lower your weapons and stand down." Soundwave's red optics glowed in the darkness.

Ironhide ground his dental plates together. "Come to join your buddies in the Pit, Soundwave?"

Soundwave rumbled on in his emotionless monotone. "Negative. You will lower your weapons or face deactivation."

For the first time, Ironhide noted that Soundwave did indeed have his plasma cannon trained on him and ready to fire. He smirked. "You first."

The Decepticon's optics flicked over to his weapon and back to Ironhide's which were both aimed at the center of his chest. Soundwave retracted his cannon. "As you command."

Ironhide looked at the 'Con in bewilderment. He hadn't actually believed he would comply. Hesitantly, Ironhide retracted his own weapons and took a step toward the Communications Officer. "Where are the humans?"

Soundwave glanced quickly to his right and took a step back. "The organics you seek are below deck in the cargo hold."

The black mech narrowed his optics and clenched his fists. "Take me to them."

Soundwave took another step backwards. "Negative."

"Negative?" It took all of Ironhide's restraint not to throttle the Decepticon where he stood as he took another step toward him. "You-"

Rumble launched himself from his hiding place once the Autobot was in sight. He flew through the air and grabbed onto the mech's shoulder and scrambled up. His tiny hands quickly found themselves between the gaps in the big mech's armor. Groping at internals as he tried to keep himself from being swatted off, Rumble latched on to the main hydraulic line supplying the Autobots left arm. He pulled with all his might and was rewarded with a wet popping sound as the line broke.

Ironhide realized his mistake when it was too late. He cursed himself for thinking Soundwave would have given up so easily. The fragger set him up. His left arm was now totally useless as it dangled limply at his side, hydraulic fluid pouring out onto the deck below.

Ironhide did his best to shake off Soundwave's creation. He managed to get his right hand around the small bot when he tried to scurry around to his other side to disable his other arm. He was rewarded with a high pitched shriek as he tightened his grip on Rumble.

Soundwave was on the Autobot immediately with his cannon planted squarely in Ironhide's face. "Release Rumble."

"Oh, I'll release 'im." Was it Ironhide's imagination or was there actual concern for the small Decepticon's wellbeing in the words? Ironhide cocked his good arm back and hurled Rumble over the railing of the ship.

"NO!" Soundwave's optics went wide as he watched his creation go flying over the side of the ship. Taking his attention off the Autobot, he turned to look over the railing. Rumble hit the water and flailed in vain to keep afloat. The little bot made a keening sound as he reached up toward him for help. Soundwave was helpless to do anything but watch as Rumble sank beneath the surface of the water.

Ironhide ran at the distracted Decepticon, ramming his good shoulder into his back. Soundwave faltered as he stumbled forward toward the railing. Ironhide didn't let up. He brought up his good fist and smashed it into the back of the other mech's helm causing him to lurch even closer to the edge.

Teetering on the brink of falling overboard, Soundwave managed to turn enough to get a handle on Ironhide's limp left arm. His feet lost traction on the deck as the Autobot delivered another crushing blow to the side of his face. Crashing through the deck railing toward the churning waters below, Soundwave brought Ironhide's bulk down with him.

End of Chapter 25

**Uh oh!! Will Jazz manage to get the femmes out of there?? What about Barricade and Frenzy?? Will Ironhide manage to survive the plunge?? Will he and Rev ever see one another again?? All will be answered soon! The final two chapters (yes, there are only two more) are on their way soon! See ya next update!**

**P.S. A very, very special thank you to all you readers! You're comments mean a lot to me! I love you guys!!**

**Voodoo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey again! Looks like I'm on a roll, huh? I'm really, really, REALLY trying to bring this to a close. I'm really excited about it! I can't wait to get the final chapter posted! It makes me all giddy inside, lol. This is a LOOONG chapter you guys, I have a lot of stuff I needed to get in there, lol. Anyways, on with the next installment!! **

**Disclaimer: Pffft! Go ahead...rub it in. I know I don't own them.**

**Above Deck**

Ironhide could feel himself being pulled over the side of the ship by the weight of the Decepticon latched on to his damaged arm. He groped with his good hand for anything he could grab onto as he slid over the side. His fingers finally found purchase on the very edge of the deck. Dangling there by his fingertips, the delicate mechanics of his hand strained to support both his weight and the weight of the large mech clinging to him.

Soundwave took note of the precarious situation. Not about to let himself succumb to a watery deactivation, he clawed at the Autobot, searching for gaps in his armor he could use to climb. Wedging the fingers of one large hand into the seam between the other mech's shoulders, he heard Ironhide groan in discomfort. The Decepticon pulled himself up until he was flush against Ironhide's back. Slinging one arm around the Autobot's neck as leverage, Soundwave inched his way back up toward the deck.

Ironhide could do nothing to stop Soundwave's assent. With only one functioning arm he was lucky he could keep himself from slipping into the water below. He shuttered his optics as he considered simply letting go and sinking beneath the waves, taking the Decepticon with him. It was a bitter-sweet solution. It would get rid of Soundwave, but it would also mean he would probably offline himself and he would never see Revecca again.

The mech's optics snapped open. What was he thinking? He had to at least know that she was going to be alright. Ironhide strengthened his grip on the edge of the deck, refusing to let go.

Soundwave managed to get one arm up on the deck, using the mech below him as a ladder of sorts, he pushed himself up until he could swing his legs back over the side. Struggling to his feet, the Decepticon looked down upon the mech still dangling over the side. Although the unmasked upper part of his face remained passive and immobile, rage burned in his crimson optics.

Soundwave powered up his pulse cannon and aimed directly at Ironhide's face. "Autobot, you will now be terminated." There was a bright flash of blue light as the Communications Officer fired.

XXXXXXXXXX

**En route**

For Ratchet, the miles seemed to creep by agonizingly slow as they neared their destination. His sirens blared, cutting a path through the light traffic for them to pass through. As he drove, he busied himself by sifting through as much information he could find on human emergency medicine. While positive that the snapping sound he had heard over the video feed had been his human friend's ribs breaking, he had no idea what other injuries she may have acquired. He wanted to be prepared for the worst.

Optimus barreled along behind the rescue vehicle. The normally stoic mech was infuriated. The Decepticons had crossed the line with this one by using their new friends, innocent bystanders, against them. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the entire situation. Not for the first time, Prime regretted ever bringing their war to this planet.

If only he hadn't launched the cube into space...if only it hadn't landed on Earth...if only he had been able to stop Megatron earlier...If only he had been able to do something more to protect the humans from having to incur the fallout from the Decepticons. If only...the list went on and on.

_'Optimus, I can't get either of them on comm.' _The yellow Camaro sped along behind the flamed semi. _'They may be engaged.' _

_"Keep trying, Bumblebee. Make sure they know we're on our way.' _Optimus continued to follow closely behind his CMO as they entered a more industrialized area. They were getting closer to the docks where Ironhide and Jazz had tracked the humans. He only hoped that they weren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Below Deck**

"W-w-wait!!" Frenzy held his hands up in a show of surrender as the silver Autobot closed the distance between him. "B-b-barricade?!" The small mech screeched at his partner, trying to rouse him from the floor.

Jazz snarled at the hacker. "You messed with the wrong humans, Deceptiscum." Jazz started to reach for the small bot when the sound of his name being called caused him to turn around.

"Jazz!"

His optics narrowed behind his visor as he took in the scene. Maggie and Mikaela looked up at him with relief. "Let 'em go, 'Cade."

Barricade had pulled himself across the floor to where the females huddled in the corner. He gathered the two unharmed ones behind him while cradling the broken femme out of sight in one hand. "Let Frenzy and I go and I'll let you have them."

Jazz, only taking note of the two humans on the ground, realized with some trepidation that they were one femme short. He trained his plasma cannon on the police cruiser. "Where's Revecca?"

Barricade tipped his hand slightly, exposing the shivering human to the Autobot. He eyed the femme in his hand a frown pulling at his faceplates. "I believe this one will expire soon if it isn't properly repaired."

Jazz ground his dental plates together. "What the frag did you do to her?"

"I've merely been looking after them. I am not responsible for her injuries." Barricade watched with slightly worried optics as the human in his hand broke out into another coughing fit. A few drops of the femme's blood splattered onto his armor. "I have no quarrel with the humans, Autobot. They are of little importance to me. This is Starscream's ploy. I have no problem handing them over so long as you can assure me we will walk away unharmed."

Jazz took a step toward the Decepticon. "You self-servin', good fo' nothin'..."

"Jazz...please..." Maggie peeked around Barricade. "She really needs to get out of here..."

Mikaela nodded in agreement. "Please, Jazz. She'll die if we don't go."

The Autobot took a quick glance down at his human friends. He loathed having to put his trust in a Decepticon, especially one as tricky as 'Cade could be. What choice did he really have? One look at Revecca told him she was gravely injured. Swallowing his distaste, he looked back at the 'Con who still held the damaged femme. "If ya try anythin' funny..."

Barricade nodded. "You have my word." He motioned with one hand to the other two humans indicating they were free. The two women immediately ran to be near Jazz.

The silver mech snorted. "Fo' what that's worth." Jazz turned toward the small hacker and jerked his head in Barricade's direction. "You. Shorty. Get where I can see ya."

Frenzy saluted awkwardly and immediately scampered across the floor to his partner. "Y-y-yes, S-s-sir."

"A'ight, let's move it." Jazz kept his plasma cannon trained on the Decepticons as he followed them back out into the passageway toward the main deck.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Starscream POV**

The Seeker circled above the ship watching. Fury and rage burned through his circuitry. How was this possible? His plan, his perfect, flawless plan, had been thwarted by only two Autobots. This was unacceptable.

Still, he watched with some sense of sadistic glee as the Autobot weapon specialist hurled one of Soundwave's creations into the salt water below. He had never cared for those little glitches. They were annoying, always under foot... Definitely more trouble than they were worth. He had to give Rumble some credit though. He had managed to handicap the much larger Autobot before being slung over the side.

The Seeker didn't make a move to assist Soundwave when the Autobot slammed into him from behind, knocking him over the side of the ship. The Communicatons Officer was, afterall, Starscream's biggest competition when it came to commanding the Decepticon forces. The way he saw it, if the Autobot disposed of the other, it would be once less mech for him to contend with for power.

He was pleasantly surprised when the Autobot was also dragged over the side for his efforts. A pleased purr escaped him. This was perhaps the silver lining despite his plan not coming to fruition. He would no longer have to contend with Soundwave for superiority AND he got rid of one of the more skilled Autobot combatants. Perhaps this outing hadn't been a total waste after all.

Feeling slightly better about his failed attempt at retrieving Megatron, Starscream circled around through the air once again. It wasn't like he really wanted to go after Megatron anyway. It had merely been an exercise to rein in some of the more rebellious among the ranks. That idiot couldn't ever dream of being as good of a leader as Starscream knew he was. Starscream was finally at the top...where he belonged.

Transforming in mid air, Starscream landed with a soft 'thump' on top of the ship's observation tower to watch the situation play itself out. A frown pulled at his mouth as he observed Soundwave using the incapacitated Autobot as a step stool to heave himself back up on deck. The Seeker groaned in disappointment. Oh, well...there would be ample opportunity to get rid of Soundwave at a later date.

The Seeker leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest plate to watch the rest of the show. A scratchy laugh left his vocalizer when Soundwave powered up his pulse cannon and leveled it with the Autobot's face. Ah, watching an Autobot get his head blown off was entertainment at its finest. Too bad his wing mates had been terminated. They would have found this highly amusing. Then again, those slaggers had found almost anything amusing.

A sound below him caught his attention and he leaned over the edge of the tower to get a better look. The hatch leading to the main deck creaked open allowing Barricade to amble out followed by the twitchy tech specialist. Starscream sneered. If anyone deserved to be dumped into the ocean, it was those two. Barricade especially made the Seekers fluids boil. This time was no exception as he witnessed another Autobot exit behind the Mustang, almost amicably, with humans in tow. What was Barricade doing? A feral growl worked its way out of Starscream's vocalizer. The hunter had finally crossed the proverbial line. This indiscretion would not go unpunished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ironhide shuttered his optics and waited for the blast he knew was inevitably coming. He had always imagined meeting the Creator after having been deactivated on the battlefield in a blaze of Decepticon slaughtering glory. Having his head shot off while hanging helplessly by one arm over cold, unforgiving salt water had never crossed his processor.

His only regret was not being able to see Revecca one last time and make sure his human friends were safe and sound. He sent one last prayer up to Primus for Jazz's success and their safe return. On the bright side, if there really was one, he would soon be reunited with his bondmate and fallen comrades in the Matrix.

"IRONHIDE!"

Jazz stepped out onto the deck behind Barricade in time to see Soundwave take aim at his friend. Instinct kicked in and with little regard for his own safety, Jazz took off across the deck at a sprint. Catapulting himself off the deck, he threw his entire weight into the Decepticon. It wasn't enough to knock the much larger mech over, but it did manage to push him off balance a bit. It was enough.

Ironhide felt the disturbance of air and the heat from the shot as is passed within millimeters of his head. Cracking his optics open, he was surprised to see Jazz with his arms locked around Soundwave's waist from behind as the larger mech tried to shake him off. Grunting and trying in vain to pull himself up, he could do nothing but watch as the two mechs warred with each other.

Barricade stood rooted to the spot as he took in the situation. The smaller Autobot had latched onto Soundwave and refused to be dislodged. The other still fought to keep from falling over the side. The police cruiser took note of the two humans standing beside him and the one cradled in his hand. It took him only a second to make his decision. "Frag..."

"'C-c-cade?" Frenzy started after his partner.

"Frenzy, stay." The Decepticon turned and gave the smaller bot a look that froze him where he stood. Satisfied the hacker would obey, he made his way toward the deck edge and looked down on the Autobot that hung there. Before he could change his mind, he bent down and grasped the mech's wrist with his free hand and pulled with all his might.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Ironhide noticed the Mustang standing over him, he was fully expecting the Decepticon to finish what Soundwave had begun. What he didn't expect was for Barricade to seize his arm and drag him back up onto the deck. He pushed himself to his feet with his good arm in time to see Soundwave shake Jazz loose. The silver bot went skidding across the deck on his aft.

Noting Barricade had stepped aside and made no move to restrain him, Ironhide again rushed the Communications Officer as he stalked toward Jazz. He hauled the large Decepticon back toward him with his functional limb. He managed to twist the thrashing mech around in such a way that he was able to put him into a head lock. The hydraulics in his good arm strained as he applied pressure to Soundwave's neck structure. The weight of his arm-mounted cannon only helped in the endeavor, allowing him to force the Decepticon to his knees.

Ironhide gritted his dental plating in pain as the Decepticon roughly thrust his fingers deep into his hip joint. He could feel the mechs fingers flex as they sought out the motor relays there. He had to end this quickly before the Decepticon caused him more damage.

Mustering all of his strength, Ironhide clamped down on Soundwave's neck as hard as he could. The mech began to thrash desperately under the pressure, knowing what was about to happen. There was the groaning sound of straining metal followed by a loud snapping noise as Soundwave's cervical support structure broke free from the rest of his body causing his head to hang limply on his shoulders and his movement to cease.

Ironhide disgustedly tossed Soundwave's motionless body away from him. He took a quick glance in Jazz's direction to make sure the mech was alright. Mikaela and Maggie had run to the silver bot's side. Ironhide felt a small twinge of relief seeing them unharmed, but he needed to know where Revecca was. NOW. He refocused his attention on the Decepticon still standing in front of him. He advanced toward the mech. His voice was dangerously low when he spoke. "Where is the other femme?"

Barricade wasted no time. He could see the suspicion and rage in the other mech's optics. He raised the fist that held the damaged organic. "Stop! I have your human. She is injured but alive..."

**Ironhide POV**

It was like someone had flipped a switch. All the fight in him suddenly evaporated when Barricade's fingers were peeled back to reveal Revecca's crumpled form. She was so still...too still. Anguish welled up in his spark. His chest heaved and he clenched his fist. "You fraggin' glitch! You killed her!"

"NO!" Barricade stumbled back a few steps. "She is alive!" The mech carefully poked the human with one finger eliciting a groan.

Ironhide jolted at the noise. The tiny, pained sound was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. She was alive! He grabbed the Decepticon by the wrist and raised the femme to his optic level. "Revecca?"

She had grown quiet again. 'Hide reached out with his good hand to touch her face gently with one finger. His spark turned over hopefully when she stirred at the contact. She would be alright. She had to be. "Rev, please...open your eyes...Revecca?"

**Revecca POV**

Revecca wasn't aware of much. The commotion going on around her seemed far away and of very little significance. Despite everything, she was actually feeling quite content at the moment as everything seemed to melt softly away into the background. She couldn't understand why everyone else seemed so frantic.

The terrible pain she had been in earlier had faded to a dull throb which in turn had been replaced with a numb almost disassociated feeling. She felt what she could only describe as a pleasant buzz, almost like one would get from drinking a bit too much wine. Her eyes were heavy and she couldn't for the life of her remember why she had been trying so hard to stay awake. Sleep sounded heavenly right now. Maybe she just needed a nice, long nap...

Her eyes had just started to drift close when she felt herself being jolted, practically turned upside down. What was wrong with these people? Didn't they realize she was trying to rest? She grabbed onto the first thing she could reach to steady herself. Was that...a finger? Revecca started to laugh at the absurdity of it all but a harsh coughing came out instead. Why did she feel like she was trying to breathe through a straw? There was blood on her hand when she pulled it away from her mouth. She felt only mild concern at the observation. Who cares...she would worry about that after she got some sleep. She let her eyes shut and her body go limp.

She had been on the very edge of tumbling into a welcoming abyss when she was once again rudely interrupted. She groaned when felt herself being jostled about as someone pried away the hand that encased her. She heard someone cursing heatedly even as she was gently being prodded. She heard her name being called from what seemed like a great distance and a soft touch on her face. It took all of her willpower to get her eyes to reopen. Rev found herself looking into a set of large, deep blue optics.

It took her a moment to sort through her confusion and put a name to the large metallic face that hovered over her. A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "Ironhide...w-what are you doing here?" Her eyes drooped once again. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so...tired..."

"No, no, no..." The mech made a move to take her from the other that held her. "Stay awake for me...please...I'm gonna get you outta here. You're gonna be fine...just...stay with me..."

Suddenly, there was the horrendous sound of metal clashing with metal and she was falling. There was a brutal impact. Revecca felt as if someone had stabbed her in the side with an icepick. The sudden feeling of having an elephant-like weight take up residence on her chest had her gasping for breath and clawing at her shirt. The more air she tried to suck in, the harder it became to breathe. The pain, which had seemed so far away had come back with a vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Starscream had seen enough. He leaped from the observation tower. Transforming into his jet mode in mid air he accelerated toward Barricade. Transforming back into his robot form at the very last moment, he slammed into the other Decepticon, catching him off guard. "TREACHEROUS GLITCH**!"**

The human Barricade had been holding onto hit the deck below with a sickening sound. Starscream hoped the damned thing had burst open on impact. The Seeker was murderous. He would rip Barricade's spark right out of his chest and show it to him before his optics offlined for this.

The jet unmercifully pounded on the Mustang. He reveled in the feel of his clenched fist slamming into the other's faceplate. It was a wonderful feeling as the Mustang's armor dented under his assault. He should have done this sooner.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Primus..." Ironhide had fallen to his knees next to Revecca. He wanted so badly to pick her up but was terrified of causing her more damage. The horrible gagging and choking sounds she was making told him she wouldn't last much longer if she didn't get help.

He looked around frantically, his optics falling on the battling Decepticons. Barricade was taking a brutal beating from the Air Commander. "Jazz!"

The silver mech was already running toward the two. "I got this...take care of her!"

Ironhide leaned back over his femme. "Revecca..." He hesitantly reached for her, stopping just short of touching her and had a better idea. He activated his holoform. Kneeling down beside her, he gently lifted her into a sitting position and pulled her against his chest. His spark felt like it was about to break as he held on to her trembling form. _'Not again...please, Primus, not again...'_

Revecca's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to take in air and form words. She clung desperately to the man who now held her. "I c-c-ca-n't...breathe..." She made a gurgling sound before coughing up a glob of blood.

"Don't try to talk." Ironhide wiped the blood off her chin with a shaking hand and held onto her even tighter. "Save your energy..."

"Need...to tell you..." Rev's head fell back into the crook of his arm as her body relaxed. Her eyes blinked sleepily. "Tell you...before..." Her voice trailed off softly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me later. We'll have all the time in the world to talk later...Just don't leave me." Ironhide heard his voice crack. He closed his eyes at the sound of approaching sirens and buried his face in her hair. "Y'hear that? Ratchet's coming. He'll fix you...He'll know what to do..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Starscream heard the sound of the other Autobots coming up fast. Struggling, he shook off Barricade and the smaller Autobot that had pinned him. He wasn't stupid enough to stick around for a showdown with the entire squad. Firing up his thrusters, he leapt off the ground and transformed. He let loose a tirade of Cybertonian profanity as he streaked off into the night sky.

He glanced down and saw that Barricade had also seen this as an opening to make his escape. The Mustang transformed quickly and sped off, slowing just enough for Frenzy to scramble inside. He would get them soon enough. Both of them.

Starscream knew he would return. He was the High Commander of the Decepticon forces. He had an entire army at his disposal. When he did come back Barricade would pay for his treachery. He would slaughter the Autobots and their precious rodents. Then they all would see what a glorious leader he was. He would show them all! He would!

XXXXXXXXXX

Prime and the rest of the crew arrived just in time to see Starscream make yet another cowardly exit. Judging from the bits and pieces of Decepticon they had seen littering the area on their way in, they had missed one hell of a scrap. Transforming, they approached the others.

Ratchet took a quick glance at the two femmes huddling together next to Jazz. They seemed to be functioning fine. "Are you two alright?" The females nodded and he refocused his attention where it was desperately needed. "'Hide?"

Ironhide's holoform gently rocked Revecca's limp form. He didn't so much as look up when the CMO knelt down beside them. A mournful sound came out of the mech's vocalizer when the medic reached for woman and his holoform held onto the femme tighter.

Ratchet spoke with authority. "Ironhide, you have to let her go."

The holoform shook his head. "No..."

"Ironhide..." Optimus came forward. "Let Ratchet have a look at her."

"'Hide..." Ratchet carefully reached for the human again. "Let me see."

Reluctantly, Ironhide relented and allowed Ratchet to scoop Revecca up in one hand. The holoform flickered out of existence and Ironhide pushed himself to his feet, clutching his damaged arm. "Fix her." It wasn't so much of a command as it was a plea.

"Ironhide..." Ratchet's mouth was set in a grim line as he studied the broken body cradled in his hand. "I'm not sure that I can..."

End of Chapter 26

**OH NOES!! Will she live?? Will she die??**

**Lots of stuff going on here. I hope I didn't confuse any of you guys, lol. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm going to try to get the next one up ASAP. I'm about halfway through writing it and I am going on a short vacation. Hopefully by the time I'm back it'll be ready to post. Peace! **

**To bloodshifter: You know I could never kill off Barricade...I don't have the heart to do it. I put him right up there on a pedestal with Ironhide. He's my favorite 'Con, lol. I allowed him to make a quick getaway.**

**To electrogirl88: In answer to your question, I haven't really decided whether or not I will be following this one up with a sequel. I might consider it after everything is said and done, but at this point I'm not really planning one. Maybe if enough people want to see something like that...who knows. We'll just have to wait for the next (and final) chapter to see what the consensus is (or if all the characters survive for that matter). **

**VQ**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Well guys, this is it: The last chapter. It was a fun ride while it lasted. I would like to thank all of you guys that stuck with this story from the beginning. You have no idea how much your reviews and advice were appreciated. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't say it enough. You guys are awesome! Hopefully the end will manage to meet your expectations. So, without further hesitation, I bring you the final chapter of 'It Takes a Thief'. Its kinda long...I hope it doesn't bore you, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Why must you people constantly remind me that I don't own Transformers?? Haven't I suffered enough?? **

**OH!! Before I forget...there may or may not be some content in this chapter really sensisitive peeps may find offensive. At the time I'm writing this I'm not really sure what I'm gonna put in here, I just want to be prepared...thats all I'm sayin'. You have been warned.**

**Ironhide POV**

"Her injuries are beyond my ability to repair."

The medic's words fell on him like a ton of bricks. He shook his head in disbelief. She had to be alright. He had made it. He was here. There had to be something that could be done. There had to be.

He looked down at the tiny, dying organic in his hand. How was it possible that something so small and fragile...something so completely unlike himself, had managed to capture his spark without even trying? It was too difficult for him to contemplate. He had shrugged it off as one of life's great mysteries and embraced it. Their brief time together had felt too wonderful for him to question. It just was.

The short time of happiness he had enjoyed seemed to be coming to an abrupt and painful end. Ironhide now found himself revisiting an all too familiar scenario that he never wished to face again. Chromia's death had very nearly broke him. He felt deep in his spark that another loss of that magnitude could very well push him to his limit. He only hoped that when Revecca passed over to whatever afterlife awaited humans when their time on Earth was over that his spark would extinguish also so that he wouldn't have to endure the pain of once again losing a mate...

His mate...She could have been, should have been. A mournful sound left his vocalizer. If he was completely honest with himself, that was what he had desired of her. He had terribly missed having that sort of intimate connection to another. To have found someone to share that with once was a gift. To find it again on an alien world after having lost so much was nothing short of a miracle. That miracle was slowly fading right before his optics. He had truly believed he had found the one in Revecca.

He sank to the ground and gently nuzzled the femme. She groaned a bit at the careful contact. The tiny sound and the barely noticable movement of her chest as she took in small, erratic gasps of air were the only indications that she still clung to life. Her body had become cool to the touch and much too still for his liking. He lowered his head and dimmed his optics. Once again it seemed, he had failed to protect his mate.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ratchet POV**

The medic racked his processor frantically trying to come up with a way to help the femme who had done so much for them in the short time she had known them. Her injuries required repairs too intricate for him to perform in this environment. He was certain he could help her if they were back at the medbay, but it was too far. She would never survive the trip. Her vitals were dangerously below the normal limits of the human operating range.

She wasn't his only concern, however. Ironhide, the cocky, cannon-weilding hard aft looked on the verge of going offline himself. He had to do something...Anything was better than standing here doing nothing and waiting for the end to come. She needed her own kind to fix her. There was a human medical facility not far from the docks if Google Maps could be trusted. He could at least transport her to the emergency room. There they would be better equipped to attempt to repair her. If nothing else, if she died, she could at least do so comfortably with the benefit of being in a controlled environment. She deserved that much at the very least.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the ruckus fades away, death is actually a quiet, calm experience for most. It is a peaceful slipping away into another state of existence. Once the pain numbs and the mind reconciles itself to the inevitable there is a reassuring sense of finality. The petty things fretted over in life begin to seem small and insignificant. The colors fade and soften. The edges of reality seem to blurr gently, taking away the stark harshness of the physical world as you are ushered into a state free of the confines of the body...at least it is supposed to be that way.

For Revecca, it was not to be. Death seemed to come hurtling at her full speed in a cacophony of wailing sirens and flashing lights. Jerked violently from her drifting mind, she sensed an environment change. One thing was certain, she was no longer in the loving grasp of the large being who had cradled her. Her eyes fluttered open of their own accord briefly and she found herself strapped down and surrounded by masked faces.

"...in severe hypovolemic shock...ribs broken...ruptured diaphragm and internal bleeding...pneumothorax..."

The broken, rambling voice seemed to go on and on with a list of afflictions and ailments. Who would have thought a single person could have so much wrong with them? That voice, however, was eventually drowned out by another voice barking orders.

"Get some O2 on her, ASAP...Where's my other IV, people?...I want an operating room on standby if we manage to get her stabilized..."

"Blood pressure is still falling, doctor."

They scurried about her in a frenzy. They poked and prodded, carefully turned her this way and that as they examined her. What they hoped to accomplish she didn't know. She closed her eyes and let them have at it. The voices seemed to fade away into nothingness as she refocused on the shimmering abyss that beckoned to her.

"She's crashing!"

"Goddamn it! Get the cart!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The doctor pitched his mask into the waste disposal outside the room and slowly made his way toward the men who had brought in the young woman earlier. As always, he carefully thought over what he was going to say as he approached. He never got used to being the bearer of bad news. It was the one thing he truly hated about his chosen profession. He tried to keep things technical...it was less emotionally taxing that way.

A tall, powerfully-built man rose from his seat the moment he saw the doctor coming and met him half-way. The doctor cleared his throat. "Sir..."

"Is she..." The man trailed off.

The doctor motioned toward the rows of chairs in the waiting room. "Sir, perhaps we should sit down."

The man nodded and did as he was instructed. Sinking down into one of the seats, he ran a shaking hand through his dark hair before looking up at the doctor with pleading blue eyes.

The doctor once again cleared his throat as he noticed four other men drift toward them. "Are you family?"

"I'm..." The man seemed to hesitate for a moment as if searching for an appropriate title for himself. "I'm her...mate. She's not...gone, is she?"

The doctor shifted slightly under the intense look the man was giving him. "Ms. Warren sustained some very serious life-threatening injuries as well as severe hypovolemic shock. You need to understand, the prognosis for internal injuries that extensive along with the amount of internal hemmoraging she experienced is very poor..."

The man's eyes visibly dulled as he listened to the doctor continue to speak.

"...had to be resuscitated. We did manage to stabilize her enough to feel comfortable sending her upstairs to surgery..."

The man's head snapped up and he gripped the doctor's arm...hard. Hope filled his eyes. "She's alive?"

"As I said, the prognosis is very poor. If she manages to survive the surgery needed to repair all the internal damage, I'd give her a perhaps a 15 percent chance of survival. Thats being very generous. I'm very sorry to say this, but I wouldn't get my hopes too high."

The man stood to an imposing height and looked down at the doctor. A small chance was better than no chance at all. He needed to be close to her. Whatever happened he wanted to be there. "Where is she?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The recovery area was a drab looking place with it's beige walls and dull linoleum tile. Ironhide had been waiting for four long hours and none too patiently as he awaited word on Revecca's condition. His hands clenched and unclenched in his nervousness. He was sure he had most likely worn a trench into the floor from all his pacing. He forced himself to sit. He suddenly wished his holoform was equipped with some sort of projectile weaponry. Being able to blow something up might relieve some of his tension.

The door leading from the hallway where the surgical suites were housed swung open suddenly catching his attention. He was up on his feet again in a flash. A hand on his chest stopped him from pursuing the gurney being wheeled down the hall into a recovery room. Ironhide found himself looking down into the face of a kindly looking older woman wearing green surgical scrubs.

The woman smiled up at him reassuringly. "Let the nurse get her set up first...then you can see her. We'll keep her here for a while to monitor before sending her over to ICU."

Ironhide nodded slightly. "Is she gonna be alright?"

The woman took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Well, she was beat up pretty bad when she came in. She made it through the surgery alright and thats saying something. She's a trooper, I'll give her that much."

"Yeah..." Ironhide sighed. "I know..."

"Sir?" A nurse poked her head out of the room where the gurney had been taken. "You can come in now if you want."

The sight that greeted him as he entered the room made his spark dim. Revecca lay utterly still. Bags containing various fluids were hung from hooks and connected to her arms through long tubes. Another larger tube had been shoved into her mouth and down her throat allowing a machine to gently pump oxygen into her damaged lungs. Various monitors blinked and beeped at the slightest change in vital signs.

It was completely unsettling to see her like this. Ironhide pulled a chair over to the bed side. He wanted so badly to touch her but she looked so fragile in this state that he feared harming her. He settled for running a finger over the back of one of her hands. "Rev...please be okay. I-I need ya..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Six Weeks Later**

Revecca winced slightly as she bent over to gather her things together. Soreness and stiffness aside, she felt slightly better being dressed in her own clothes than the oh-so-stylish hospital garb she had been forced to wear for the last few weeks. There was a reason that hospital gowns were not high on the list of crowning achievements in fashion.

Mikaela had been kind enough to drop by her house and pick her up something to wear. She had hoped the girl would have retrieved her a nice, comfy pair of worn out jeans and a t-shirt, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Mikaela had dug through her closet and brought her back a dark blue spaghetti-strapped silk camisole, a too-short black skirt and a pair of black boots that went up to her mid-calf. Revecca felt more like she was set to go out clubbing or on a hot date than check out of a medical establishment.

The recovery from her various injuries, invasive surgery and collapsed lung (not to mention the pneumonia scare caused by her reluctance to use the incentive spirometer her nurse had forced upon her) had been a very uncomfortable one to say the least, but the doctors had finally declared her well enough to leave the confines of the hospital. Rev knew she probably should have been overjoyed, but despite her physical improvements, emotionally she was a wreck.

She had been given plenty of time alone to ponder her situation as she lay in her hospital bed in ICU with an oxygen mask strapped to her face and a chest tube to relieve the pressure in her chest cavity so her damaged lung could inflate. It was there that she had decided what needed to be done. Convincing herself she would be doing the best thing for all involved, she had resolved to follow through as soon as she was able.

Her resolve had faltered some when they had finally moved her to a private room where she was allowed visitors. Everyday, at the precise start of visiting hours, Ironhide would walk through the door, or rather, his holoform would. He would always smile his crooked grin at her as he came in. He would sit at her side for hours, sometimes speaking to her of what was going on at the Autobot base in her absence and catching her up on events outside the hospital or fetching her things she wanted, other times he would merely hold one of her petite hands in both of his large ones or softly stroke her hair.

Then, every evening when visiting hours ended, the battle would rage. The night nurse, bless her heart, would almost physically have to remove Ironhide from her room. It was the same every night. He would argue, grumble and protest over the injustice of Revecca having to brave the night all alone. In the end, however, the nurse always won the fight. Looking defeated and giving the nurse an evil eye, the mech would softly stroke her hair, whispering how much she meant to him and reassuring her that he would be back again the next day.

Revecca always found it hard to do anything other than nod in response and mumble a goodbye. She really didn't trust herself enough to speak. Ironhide seemed to accept her mostly nonverbal response, though, as he never said anything about her lack of words. The next day, as soon as visiting hours rolled around again, he would come back, ever the devoted companion. Sometimes Revecca wondered if he even left the parking garage.

Jazz and Ratchet were also frequent visitors. Jazz always making sure to mention that his "door was always open" and reminding her that she "technically did still own him" with a flirtatious wink and a devilish grin. Revecca had come to believe the mech enjoyed flirting with her just to see the rise he got out of Ironhide. She had to admit, it was rather comical at times to see how flustered Ironhide became over some of Jazz's more heated innuendos.

Revecca had also come to have the sneaking suspicion that Ratchet was somehow directing her medical care from afar. Whenever he stopped by, it would seem like the doctors and nurses flew into a frenzy, stumbling over one another to cater to her needs. Even the bland hospital food they served her seemed to taste a bit better whenever he was around.

Ratchet would constantly grill the staff about the kind of care she was receiving. More than once he had stormed into her room and accosted her doctor, demanding to know exactly what meds and treatments she was being given and why before giving the man the rundown of what _he _wanted them to change. Her doctor didn't even question the CMO; he merely made notations in her chart and changed her orders to comply with Ratchet's requests.

Bumblebee would pop in from time to time to see her when he wasn't busy with his guardian duties. The yellow mech never failed to lift her spirits. Even Prime had made it a point to check in on her when he could to see how she was doing. Rev honestly couldn't remember a time since before her father passed away that she felt so cared about. Their seeming devotion to her had threatened to bring her to tears on more than one occasion.

Still, her thoughts always drifted back to Ironhide. He had become the one constant in her life, the one thing she could always count on to be there. He was the rock in the midst of the chaos. The nurses caring for her had commented to her on more than one occasion about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man who obviously cared so much about her.

Revecca sighed sadly.

If he had truly been a man, there would be no issue. Rev couldn't deny the fact that she had indeed grown to love him deeply in the short time they had known each other. She had never truly been in love before and the depth of her feelings frightened her to no end. Still, the fact remained that, by definition, he wasn't a man. Not by human standards, anyway, fancy hologram or not.

Rev had to keep reminding herself that the odds of a relationship ever working out between them were not in their favor. They weren't even the same _species_, for crying out loud. To be honest, she worried about her ability to meet his needs. He was, after all, a giant alien robot from another planet who was exponentially older than herself. She was certain she wouldn't be able to provide him with the things another of his own kind would be able to. That bothered her.

Another problem was the small, nagging voice in the back of her head that kept repeating to her how wrong it was, not to mention unnatural it was to get involved in that sort of intimate relationship. Try as she might, she couldn't shake it. The voice gained in volume as it tried desperately to reinforce to her the idea that it was her involvement with him in the first place that had very nearly gotten her killed.

A frown pulled at her mouth as she shoved the rest of her belongings into the bag and fought to keep her eyes from filling back up with tears...again. Revecca felt as though she was preparing for a funeral. In a sense, she supposed she was. The anticipation already had her feeling like a vice was being tightened around her aching heart. She couldn't imagine what she would feel like after. Still, she reassured herself, it would be for the best. She just had to get through it.

Sniffing a bit to control the tears that threatened, Rev absently wondered if it were possible for someone to die from such excruciating emotional pain when she heard the door to her room creak open. A pair of strong arms wrapped gently around her waist from behind, ever mindful of her mending injuries. She felt herself being pulled back to rest against a broad, well-muscled chest. A pair of warm hands skimmed down her sides to rest on her hips.

"Ready t'go home?" Ironhide whispered the words softly into Revecca's ear before bending slightly to lovingly place kisses on the side of her neck and jaw.

The tender display of affection, so in contrast with the rest of Ironhide's battle-hardened personality, caused Revecca's breath to hitch in her throat. Why did it have to feel so good to be with him like this? Why did he have to make this so hard for her? The tears that had been threatening to fall, finally escaped to slide down her cheeks. Try as she might, there was no way for her to contain the sob that worked its way out of her.

Immediately concerned, Ironhide turned her around to face him. Worry was etched on every feature of the holoform's face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Revecca sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of one hand. She shook her head and did her best to smile up at him. "It's nothing...I'm fine."

Ironhide reached to brush a strand of hair out of her face, his blue eyes gazing into her own. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Rev nodded, but looked away from his stare, afraid he could see what she was really thinking in her eyes. "I-I guess I'm still just a little overwhelmed by everything that's happened..."

"Hey..." Ironhide caught her chin in one hand and turned her face back to him. He looked deeply into her eyes, his face dangerously close to her own. "Everything is gonna be fine." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "I promise..." He tilted his head at her questioningly, looking unsure of himself for a moment before closing the space that separated them and brushing his lips softly against hers in a rather experimental kiss.

Rev jumped a bit at the contact. It had felt like she had been zapped with a static discharge. She supposed that wasn't too surprising considering Ironhide probably had to expend quite a bit of energy to keep the holoform stable. The feeling was by no means unpleasant, but caused her to shiver and goose bumps to break out all over her body.

"Hmm..." Ironhide rumbled in fascination and looked down at the still trembling femme with a strange look in his electric blue eyes. "I've never done that before...not like this..."

Rev looked up at him. His kiss had taken her by surprise. She could almost still feel his lips ghosting over hers. She never got a chance to respond to his statement. Before she could even suck in a breath, his mouth had covered hers again, more confidently this time.

Ironhide slowly backed Revecca toward the door, pushing it shut and reaching around her to lock it. Wedging her body snuggly between the door and his holoform, he tilted her head back. He bent to nuzzle her neck. His teeth grazed her ear as he spoke huskily. "There are a lot of things I've never done before, but I'm willin' to learn..."

Rev whimpered a bit as his hands slid over her body in a careful and curious manner, mapping her curves and sending delicious sensations racing up and down her spine. She knew she should probably say something or push him away, but found herself unable to do so. Whether or not her protesting brain would admit it or not, her body and heart ached for him. Moaning softly, she leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes, allowing him to freely continue his exploration.

His mouth moved to the exposed column of her neck. He licked and nipped his way down to the junction of her shoulder and back up again. His hands had found their way under the camisole she wore and were busy softly stroking her back and sides, being sure to avoid the more tender areas. Slowly, his hands moved up to find her breasts, teasing her through the thin material of the bra that still covered them. Ironhide groaned as he gently kneaded the pliant flesh with his fingers. "Primus...you're so soft..."

Revecca arched into his hands and gasped softly as his thumbs flicked over the peaks of her breasts. All the while, what was left of her rational mind was screaming at her to stop this while she still could. This would only complicate things and make it harder on both of them. Her heart, however, urged her to press her body even closer. Her protesting thoughts were pushed aside when his mouth met hers again and she felt his tongue, so warm, and wet, and life-like, slide teasingly along her bottom lip in a bid for entrance. Mentally yelling at the voice in her head to shut the fuck up, she parted her lips for him.

As his tongue met her own, Revecca almost completely forgot that the man touching her wasn't a man at all. The fact that the warm body pressed against her own didn't really exist and was actually the projection of a giant, alien robot's internal processes was immediately pushed to the far back corner of her mind when she felt herself being lifted off the floor. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him needily as she allowed him to carry her the few steps back to the hospital bed.

Ironhide gently lay Revecca down on the bed. He had to keep reminding himself to be careful with her, to move slowly. She may have been leaving the hospital, but she still had quite a bit of healing to do. Reigning in his desire to crush her body against his, he eased the bulk of his holoform over her. He supported himself with his elbows so as not to put any of his weight directly on her mending ribs.

For a long moment, he simply gazed down on her as he tried to gain some control over himself. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and still slightly parted from the kisses he had bestowed upon them. He brushed his lips against hers once more before lowering his forehead to rest against hers gently. "Revecca…I-"

"Ironhide…" Revecca squeezed her eyes shut. "Please don-"

Ironhide quickly lowered his lips to hers again, cutting her off. He nipped lightly at Revecca's bottom lip eliciting a soft moan. He whispered against her mouth. "I need to tell you."

Revecca could feel what little control she had slipping away. Tears were once again threatening to fall. It was something she wanted to hear and at the same time it terrified her. What would he expect from her in return? She tried to turn away from him but once again found herself clinging to him when his hands resumed roaming over her body. She ran her hands up the expanse of his back and up his neck to tangle in his hair. "Hide…"

"Mmhmm." Ironhide let his hand wander down Revecca's side until he reached the bottom edge of her skirt. Dragging his fingers back up the skirt came with them, exposing more of the creamy, soft skin of her thigh for him to touch. His hands memorized every inch of skin he could reach even as he contemplated how to reveal more of it.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and brushed his lips over the pulse beating at the base of her throat. It was steady and strong, a beautiful thing. It meant she was alive. It meant she was here. It meant she was his. He pulled away to look her in the eye. So beautiful...and she was here...with him. "I love you."

Rev had started slightly as his words. It wasn't so much what he had said, but the sincereity with which he had said it. There was no doubt he had meant every word. Her lip quivered as she prepared to deliver her response, the one she had been practicing. "Ironhide...I..."

"IRONHIDE!" A loud banging sounded on the other side of the door to the room. "You slagger! I know you're in there!" The door knob rattled. "Open this door this instant! You two had better not be doing anything strenuous in there! She's supposed to be resting!" The irritation of being locked out was obvious in Ratchet's voice.

Ironhide's shoulders sagged as he groaned. "That mech has the absolute worst timin' of anyone I've ever met." He bent to gently kiss Revecca once again, missing the sad look in her eyes, before reluctantly rising from the bed and offering her a hand up.

"IRONHIDE!" The banging continued unabated.

"OH FOR PRIMUS' SAKE...I'M COMIN'! QUIT BEFORE YOU BUST A GASKET!" Ironhide stomped over to the door and threw it open.

Ratchet stepped inside and glanced around the room before narrowing his eyes at the other man suspiciously. "What's going on in here? Why was the door locked?"

Ironhide shrugged. "I was helpin' her pack." He picked up the bag Revecca had been filling when he entered and swung the strap over his shoulder. He grinned at the medic. "Don't want her doin' anything strenuous, right doc?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Indeed." He looked to Revecca who stood quietly beside the bed. "I just came to make sure you made it out of here intact." He threw a heated glance at Ironhide who stood near the door trying to look innocent, and failing terribly. "Perhaps you would be better off letting me give you a ride. Primus knows I can't guarantee your continued decency if you go off with Ironhide."

"I resent that." Ironhide was too overjoyed over the fact that Revecca was leaving the hospital to really take offense. His eyes roamed over her lovingly. "I intend to take _exceptional_ care of her."

Ratchet snorted. "She doesn't need you to...'take care of her.' She needs to rest and recuperate."

Ironhide grinned. "I'll make sure she does."

Ratchet shook his head and turned back toward Rev. "I'm sure you're ready to go. Do you have all your things?"

Revecca nodded slowly and proceeded to follow Ratchet from the room as he ran through her discharge instructions. Ironhide kept pace by her side with one hand guiding her on the small of her back. He also seemed to be paying very close attention to everything the medic said. It seems he had been serious when he implied that he would make sure she had a speedy recovery. Rev took a deep breath as she tried to psych herself up for what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Trip Home**

Revecca gazed out the passenger side window as the scenery flew past outside. She listened with a heavy heart as Ironhide talked about the things they would be able do together and the places they would be able to go once Ratchet declared she was able. Apparently, the mech had been giving much thought to the future while she was recovering and most of it seemed to revolve around her in one way or the other.

Revecca raised one shaking hand to push her hair out of her eyes. It was now or never. She was getting close to the point of no return. No matter how badly she would have loved to cross that line, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to. "Ironhide?"

"Hmm?" The holoform behind the wheel reached across the seat to lace his fingers with her own.

Rev pulled her gaze away from the window. "I can't go to the base. I need you to take me home."

The holoform cocked an eyebrow. "We're almost there. Jazz has somethin' special planned for ya. He's gonna be dissapointed if we don't show. He's been workin' on it all week. He won't even tell me what it is."

"Please..." Revecca dropped her eyes to her lap. "I-I have a friend flying in to see me. I need to be there when she gets here."

"Oh." Ironhide shot her a lopsided grin. "You shoulda said somethin' earlier." He adjusted his course to take them to Rev's house. "Where's she flyin' in from?"

Revecca pressed her lips together. "Chicago."

Ironhide turned onto a side street. He appreciated her friend's thoughtfulness but had hoped to get Revecca to himself for a bit after everything that had happened. "How long is she stayin'?"

"She's coming in tonight and leaving in the morning." Rev leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window and squeezed her eyes shut.

Ironhide chuckled. "That's a quick trip."

Revecca nodded. "Yeah, well, she's just coming to get something."

"What's that?" 'Hide shot her a quick glance as he turned down another street.

"Me." Revecca's eyes drifted to her hand which was still laced with the holoform's. "I'm going with her when she leaves."

"What do you mean?" Ironhide slowed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you sooner...Its best if I leave." Revecca pulled her hand free from the holoform's grasp. She blinked her eyes rapidly to hold back tears. "I can't be with you, Ironhide. Not like you want me to be. You may think this arrangement is all fine and dandy, but...this isn't what I want." The words tasted absolutely vile as they left her mouth.

Ironhide had completely stopped moving in the middle of a residential street. "Revecca..." The holoform reached across the seat for her. "I don't understand. I thought we'd moved passed this. I thought you an' I..."

"Well, you thought wrong." Revecca pushed the holoform away. Tears shined brightly in her eyes. "I don't know what you want from me, but I can't give it to you."

"What I want?" Ironhide was incredulous. What was she talkng about? By now she should know exactly what he wanted. He reached for her again, desperate to make her understand. "I want...you. I love you."

"Just stop it!" Rev weakly swatted his hands away. "I don't..." She tried but it was impossible for her to say she didn't love him. "I don't...feel the same way."

"I don't believe that." Ironhide's holoform became absolutely still. "Whatever is botherin' you we can fix it...together." Hesitantly, he reached out with one hand to touch her face.

"Don't...touch me." Revecca flinched away, afraid if he made contact she wouldn't be able to leave. "Just let me go and forget about me."

If a holoform could cry, Ironhide would have been. "I can't do that...I won't."

"I'm sorry..." Revecca groped behind her for the door handle. If she could just get away from those intense blue eyes she might be alright. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Giving the handle a yank and shoving the door open Rev practically jumped out of the truck. "I'm so, so sorry..." Turning on her heel, she took off walking at a brisk pace trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"Revecca! Stop...please!"

The sound of metal shifting and gears grinding behind her caused her to quicken her pace to a jog. She couldn't even see where she was going. The tears flowing from her eyes obscured her vision. "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"REVECCA, COME BACK!"

"GO AWAY!" The clank of large metal feet on asphalt sounded behind her and she broke out into a run. She was moving as fast as her body would allow, sobbing as she went. All she knew was that she needed to get away before he saw how much she really did love him. '_Its for the best..._', her mind chanted, '_its for the best. Just get away and you'll be alright...'_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Autobot Base**

The main door to the compound flew open to admit Ironhide. The mech barely acknowledged Prime and Ratchet as he entered. Something was obviously wrong. Striding angrily down the cooridor, 'Hide nearly plowed right over Jazz and Bumblebee when they came around a corner.

"Hey, 'Hide!" Jazz greeted the mech warmly. His optics darted around on the ground trying to spy his little femme-friend. "Where ya hidin' 'er? I got somethin' t'show 'er. She's gonna love it."

"She's gone." Ironhide pushed aside the two mech's roughly as he headed to his quarters. He wanted nothing else than to collapse on his berth and go into a long stasis.

"Gone?" Jazz's optics flashed behind his visor as the smile melted off his face plates. "What do you mean gone?"

Bumblebee cocked his head curiously. "Where did she go?"

Ironhide reached his door and nearly ripped it off the hinges as he opened it. "Chicago."

"Well..." Jazz seemed to consider for a moment. "When is she comin' back?"

Ironhide turned and fixed the two smaller mechs with a cold, indifferent glare. "She isn't." He turned into his room before he really lost control of the emotions swirling around inside his processor slamming the door behind him and leaving two very confused mechs standing in the hallway staring at each other in complete disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXX

"For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'

-John Greenleaf Whittier

XXXXXXXXXX

The End (?)

**PLEASE...don't be mad at me if it didn't end to your liking. I hope it didn't seem too abrupt. I really debated over it for a while. After spending all the time getting to know Revecca, it just seemed to me like she would do something incredibly stupid like that (obviously she's made poor choices in life, this is just another one). She's too stubborn for her own good, I tell you. I haven't written off the possibility that they may cross paths again sometime in the future...perhaps (hence the '?'). Maybe if enought people want to see somethng along those lines I may sit down and pen an epilogue or something...who knows.**

**Once again I just want to say THANK YOU!! You guys have been awesome! I can't say it enough. For all you who have contributed to this story in one way or another...I love ya! **

**Now get out of here. This story is over. Go find something else to read! **

**VoodooQueen**


End file.
